Mensajes ocultos
by innerhollow13
Summary: Que son los sueños? Se lo puede clasificar como un deseo, una necesidad manifestada a través de nuestro inconsciente. Un reflejo de lo que queremos, que nos da la posibilidad de conocernos y llevar a la conciencia nuevas experiencias. Un mundo mágico, que nos trae universos insólitos, personajes misteriosos, episodios maravillosos que no podemos vivir despiertos. Go! HarukaxYakumo
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooooooollllllla, aquí les traigo una historia que he estado escribiendo y pensando desde hace mucho, espero lo disfruten XD**

Capítulo 1:

Un sentimiento extraño se adueñó de Yakumo al darse cuenta que su peculiar habitación estaba más iluminada que de lo normal. Desde su posición sentada en el sillón con sus piernas flexionas sobre el mismo, contemplaba su normalmente lúgubre habitación del club, ahora extrañamente más iluminada, aunque todo estuviera cerrado.

Decidió restarle importancia a esta cuestión pues lo que más le llamo la atención es que parecía que aunque todo estaba en su respectivo lugar, al mismo tiempo todo parecía estar fuera de lugar, su cómodo sofá, su típica mesa para apostar, las cuatro paredes de ese lugar, absolutamente todo…

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, su mirada de inmediato se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido chillante, y desde detrás de la puerta se asomó una cabeza ya familiar, aunque la luz exterior le impedía distinguir bien, su inconfundible cabellera castaña que caí delicadamente sobre sus hombros, esos hermosos ojos celestes, y su sonrisa tonta y alegre eran rasgos suficientes para reconocerla.

El entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella, le dio a Yakumo la suficiente poca luz que necesitaba para distinguir por completo su figura, su amiga de nuevo había entrado sin siquiera preguntar, estaba a punto de protestar ante tan acción pero al ver su tonta y radiante sonrisa al posar sus hermosos ojos sobre los suyos, no pudo hacer más que contemplarla atontado.

¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así y sin embargo, las cosas no parecían tener lógica en ese momento y lo único que había pasado es que la tonta de Haruka otra vez entro sonriendo y sin preguntar, era lo más lógico del mundo, no había nada que fuera difícil de entender, entonces ¿Porque? Su mente le decía que estaba mal de alguna forma pero él no quería pensar en eso, así que lo ignoro, quería ver qué pasaba, concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En ese instante la sonrisa de Haruka desapareció, paso su mirada interrogante y confusa por él, repentinamente su sonrisa volvió a aparecer solo que esta vez su mirada ¿Parecía más seductora? No estaba 100% seguro, aunque vio a otras mujeres usarla, nunca lo imagino en Haruka, recio a creer lo que veía, solo continuo mirándola inquisitivo, expectante al ver sus próximas acciones. Ella coloco sus dos manos detrás de su espalda, entrelazándolas y tiro de su cuerpo hacia delante

-Oye, Yakumo, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón o me veo demasiado linda para ti?-pregunto sacándole la lengua al final en gesto aniñado, su antigua amiga había vuelto- Mira, mira, mira, quería mostrarte el vestido que usare en la fiesta-dijo animada dando vueltas a su alrededor

-¿Eh?- el fin Yakumo se dispuso a bajar los ojos de su cara para mirarla por completo, su corazón dio un vuelto rápido al verla tan linda.

Haruka llevaba una vestido rojo con detalles en negro en el volado del final del vestido, y el moño que pasaba justo por debajo de su pecho, resaltándolos, dos tiras de tela negra algo transparente comenzaban en su pecho y se dirigían a su cuello, donde estaban atados, una madias negras con rallas grises verticales se lucían en sus piernas y una botas negras medias altas con una rosa a los costados, en sus brazos llevara dos guantes largos y negros que iban desde debajo del hombro hasta su muñeca donde terminada con un moño. Simplemente se veía hermosa, el color rojo resaltaba más su nívea piel y el hermoso color de sus alegres ojos, de nuevo solo podía contemplarla.

Volvió a reaccionar cuando vio como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse en su dirección, quedando justo delante de él, tuvo que levantar la vista hacia ella y en cambio Haruka bajo la mirada para verlo. Yakumo pudo ver como su cabello caía libremente sobre su cara y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente, causando otro vuelco en su corazón que lo dejo sin aliento, de alguna forma sabía que iba a hacer.

Ella levanto sus manos hacia el cuello de su camisa, empujándolo hacia atrás, obligando al chico a ir hacia atrás y quedar respaldado en el sofá, coloco sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, arrodillada en el sofá, a un nivel superior del joven. Haciéndose un poco hacia adelante, pego su cuerpo al del muchacho, mientras sus brazos se colaban por detrás de su cuello empujándolo hacia ella

-Hey, Yakumo, ¿Porque no me respondes? Es de mala educación quedarse callado- sonrió de lado, acercando un poco su cara a la del chico

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- al instante apartando la vista, mirando a cualquier punto, menos a ella y tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en la posición en la que se encontraban ahora

-¿En serio?- pudo escuchar levemente su risa cerca de su oído, lo que lo hizo estremecerse cuando percibió su aliento en su oreja

-Entonces pudo preguntar ¿Porque tiras tan firmemente mi cintura?- al instante los ojos de Yakumo se abrieron de la sorpresa, rápidamente giro para mirarla y efectivamente sus manos se había enredado a su alrededor, acercándola inconscientemente. Levanto su vista asombrado, no fue consciente de sus actos, pero ¿Porque? Otra vez ocurría lo mismo

-Hey, Yakumo, ¿Porque lo haces?- pregunto seductoramente acercando de nuevo sus rostros, sin apartar la mirada uno del otro

-No lo sé…- respondió con sinceridad. La mujer se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios

-¿No lo sabes o no quieres saberlo?- al hablar sus labios de rosaron, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran levemente y brevemente cerraran los ojos por la anticipación

-Creo que es mejor no saberlo- una de sus manos abandonaran su cintura y lentamente subió hasta colarse en su cabello, enredando sus dedos en sus sedosas hebras, queriendo acortar la distancia que los separaba. Una extraña mesclas de emociones invadieron los ojos de Haruka, unos que Yakumo no logro descifrar

-Yakumo, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me beses- respondió sinceramente, ignoro el raro tono de voz que la chica utilizo, todavía consiente del poco espacio que los separaba. No sabía porque pero en ese momento no podía ni quería mentir o evadir la situación, otra vez eso era extraño

-No puedo hacer eso, Yakumo- le sonrió tristemente

-¿Porque no?- la interrogo mirándola fijamente. Ella pasó su suave mano por la frente de chico barriendo los mechones de pelo que obstaculizaba su vista. Yakumo solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del tacto de su piel

-Porque no me amas

-Yo no sé si te amo o no lo hago

-Te equivocas, tu no quieres saber lo que siente tu corazón, solo porque sientes miedo de volver a probar la soledad, ya sabes lo que sientes, solo que pretendes ignorarlo

-Es mejor así, si no reconozco lo que siento, entonces no tendré que luchar por tenerte y no te perderé si algo pasa, no podría aguantarlo, esta vez sé que esto es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que he sentido antes y eso me atemoriza

-Oye, Yakumo, respóndeme, ¿Si el aire se fuera acabar mañana, dejarías de respirar ahora?- toco suavemente su mejilla haciendo que Yakumo entrecerró los ojos y suspirara

-Por supuesto que no. Es más, respiraría hasta el momento en que el aire se acabara- Haruka le sonrió alegremente de nuevo, aumentando el ritmo cardiaco de Yakumo y agitando un poco su respiración

-Siempre fuiste un chico muy inteligente, Yakumo, sabes, con el amor ocurre lo mismo, no puedes dejar de amar solo porque mañana lo puedes perder. El amor te hará pasar por un montón de cosas, cosas que te entristecerán, te alegraran, te enojaran o lamentaras, pero sabes, en cada situación aprenderás algo que no sabes o ni imaginas en este momento. Las cosas a las que te enfrentaran te harán aún más fuerte y a la vez frágil, crecerás como persona y entenderás mas los sentimientos de los que te rodean, pero es necesario arriesgarse para ganar, nunca sabrás lo que puedes obtener si sigues ignorándolo. A nadie le gusta perder a una persona querida, puede que te duela o te destruya perder algo que amas tanto, pero sabrás como continuar y levantarte porque esa persona te enseñara como hacerlo, solo a su lado aprenderás a levantarte y seguir, ese simple hecho merece todo el sacrificio por el que pasaras- Haruka coloco la otra mano en la mejilla de Yakumo, sonriéndole tiernamente

-Haruka, si te beso, ¿Sabré porque siento esto?

-No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo- su sonrisa se agrando un poco más. Acercándose más unió sus frentes y lo miro amorosamente, con los ojos ya cerrados, comenzó a acortar la distancia que los separaba. Sin embargo, el joven permaneció con la vista clava en ella un instante más pero cuando estaban demasiado cerca, inevitablemente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos ante la anticipación.

Al final el beso nunca llego, algo irritado volvió a abrir los ojos y poso su miraba sobre la cabeza de Haruka que ahora estaba apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, con su mano derecha sobre el mismo, pudo distinguir levemente la agitación del cuerpo de Haruka, ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

-HA-RU-KA…- Yakumo la llamo enervado, Haruka se recompuso al oír su nombre separado silaba por silaba- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?-ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, luego fingiendo ponerse seria, levanto un dedo sobre su cara y sentencio

-Nop, esto es por todo lo que me has hecho pasar, una pequeña venganza- en la cabeza de Yakumo aparecieron muchas venitas estilo anime y con un rápido movimiento, dejo a Haruka debajo de él, acostada en el sofá, y aprisiono sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con sus manos

-Esta me la pagaras Haruka

-Lo siento, parece que el tiempo se ha acabado- levanto un poco su cabeza y deposito un suave beso en la frente de Yakumo- te deseo la mejor suerte- Yakumo no entendía lo que quiso decir con esto, hasta que un fuerte sonido se hizo presente y el mundo en el que estaba de repente desapareció de golpe, envolviéndolo en la oscuridad.

Al poco tiempo todo fue iluminado por una luz proveniente del exterior, producto de abrir levemente sus ojos, el sonido chillante y conocido lo estaba llevando de vuelta a la realidad. El móvil de Yakumo sonaba repetidamente sobre su mesa, anunciando la llamada entrante de alguien bastante insistente, _"otra vez ese oso… o podría ser alguien más…"_ pensó Yakumo medio dormido.

Se dio vuelta en su cómodo sofá para intentar alcanzar al aparato que chillaba sobre la mesa, pero al estar medios dormido, más dormido que despierto, no calculo bien la distancio, acercándose mucho a la orilla del sofá y cayendo de bruces al suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido sordo al impactar su cuerpo en el frio piso de la sala

-¡Ugh!- el fuerte golpe lo dejo en el piso por un instante, confundido.

Coloco su mano izquierda sobre su cara, apartando de sus ojos la luz que había en la habitación, tratando de procesar todo lo que pasaba.

Él estaba durmiendo su amada siesta, había tenido un sueño muy raro, el celular lo despertó y cayó al suelo tratando de alcanzarlo. Bien ahora estaba todo en orden, lo siguiente era, ese sueño…. ¿De qué trataba? Esa parte la tenía confusa, el repetitivo sonido del celular no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

Se levantó del piso sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza que ahora le estaba comenzando a doler, cogió el celular, y miro la llamada entrante, _"ese oso de nuevo"_ pensó con algo de fastidio al asumir que su dolorosa experiencia recientemente pasada fue culpa de él. Decidió no contestar, si era algo importante el mismo vendría a buscarlo y lo arrastraría de nuevo con él como siempre hace.

Estirándose un poco, Yakumo vio la hora en el celular, eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde. Se sintió extrañado por un momento, ella no hubiese ido a despertarlo o a molestarlo. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que no le importaba lo que hacia ella con su vida, si quería venir que lo hiciera y si no, pues que no.

Ante este pensamiento el corazón de Yakumo se estremeció. ¿Y si no volvía? No es que le agradara su compañía ni nada, pero tampoco le molestaba "_Ya basta, no es nada mío, puede hacer lo que quiera"_ Nuevamente ante este panorama, Yakumo se sintió… ¿Decepcionado? Aunque su rostro inexpresivo nunca lo demostró por afuera, su mano hace rato estaba revolviendo nerviosamente su pelo.

Suspiro al darse cuenta y se detuvo, _"¿Que me pasa? No es como si…"_

"-_¿Qué quieres Yakumo?- -Quiero que me beses"_ los ojos de Yakumo se abrieron por la sorpresa al recordar parte de su extraño sueño reciente. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a retroceder hasta tropezar con la silla que estaba detrás suyo, trato de estabilizar el cuerpo agarrándose de la mesa pero lo mala posición en la que estaba solo hizo que arrastrara con él la mesa, cayendo inevitablemente al piso, parecía que hoy no era su día

-¡Mierda! – Maldijo bajo a su mala suerte- ¿Porque diabl… espera… yo quería besar a Haruka?- se respondió estático en su posición todavía en el piso, entre la silla y la mesa- no, no es posible, no es como si tuviera sentimientos por ella- lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza como se tratara de convencerse a sí mismo- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De qué iba ese sueño?- murmuro bajo, mientras trataba de recordar más sobre ese sueño.

La nueva llamada entrante sacudió a Yakumo de sus pensamientos, Gotou nunca fue una persona que se rindiera fácil. Fastidiado y algo enojado, se levantó del suelo e ignorando completamente el móvil, se dispuso a acomodar las cosas para que volvieran a su plano original.

Después de un tiempo sintió la fatigado por el exceso de energía que había gastado en tan poco tiempo, se permitió estirarse mientras un largo bostezo se escapó de sus labios

-Bueno supongo que después lo recordare… o a decir verdad mejor lo olvido, será mejor…. –sentencio perezosamente mientras se refregaba los ojos


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, he vuelto con otro capítulo, a partir de aquí tratare de subir un capitulo por semana o cada 4 días, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, solo espero que le den una oportunidad, sin más que decir, que comienza la segunda parte XD**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Mierda! – Maldijo bajo a su mala suerte- ¿Porque diabl… espera… yo quería besar a Haruka?- se respondió estático en su posición todavía en el piso, entre la silla y la mesa- no, no es posible, no es como si tuviera sentimientos por ella- lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza como se tratara de convencerse a sí mismo- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De qué iba ese sueño?- murmuro bajo, mientras trataba de recordar más sobre ese sueño, la nueva llamada entrante sacudió a Yakumo de sus pensamientos, Gotou nunca fue una persona que se rindiera fácil, fastidiado y algo enojado, se levantó del suelo, ignorando completamente el móvil, se dispuso a acomodar las cosas para que volvieran a su plano original, sintiéndose fatigado por el exceso de energía que había gastado en tan poco tiempo, se permitió estirarse mientras un largo bostezo se escapó de sus labios-bueno supongo que después lo recordare… o a decir verdad mejor lo olvido, será mejor…. –sentencio perezosamente mientras se refregaba los ojos

Capitulo 2:

-Heeeey, Yakumooo…

-Ah, otra vez tu- respondió indiferente a la entrada cotidiana de Haruka sin pedir permiso a su "habitación". En ese instante, la sonrisa habitual de Haruka se desvaneció, quedando petrificada en el lumbral de la puerta, Yakumo permaneció de pie en el centro de la habitación observándola, en completo silencio. De repente la chica bajo la mirada, dejando que si fleco cubriera sus ojos, Yakumo frunció un poco el ceño cuando noto que su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse ligeramente "Esta por llorar..? Porque…?" fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente, inconscientemente su mano trato de alcanzarla pero al percatarse de su accionar se detuvo

-Quien…- Yakumo volvió para prestar toda su atención a la mujer frente a él, tratando de anticipar sus acciones- ¡¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Yakumo?!-grito, exagerando su reacción mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo

-De qué diablos hablas, yo soy Yakumo…- un par de venitas aparecieron en su cabeza estilo anime

-Oh, ah, jaja, lo siento, lo siento, es que verte despierto a esta hora es como un misterio para mí- repuso mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de su cabeza en modo de disculpas

-Mmm, como sea…- girándose, se dirigió a su amado sillón, tratando recomponer su expresión indiferente normal- que problemas nuevos traes- Haruka terminaba de cerrar la puerta y se adentraba en el club-habitación de Yakumo, coloco una bolsa blanca que contenía una caja del mismo color sobre la mesa

-No traigo ningún problema para ti

-Veo eso improbable, el traer soborno es una forma tradicional de hacer que alguien haga algo que el sobornador quiere….- su voz tranquila se vio interrumpida por el bostezo que comenzaba a formarse en su boca

-¡No es un soborno! Es un experimento- repuso orgullosa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho- Como hace frio, pensé cocinar algo dulce para tomarlo con algo calentito, por eso hice algunos dulces

-Si llamas "experimento" a tu cocina, entonces esto no puede terminar bien…-susurro, con cara de desconfianza dirigida hacia la pequeña bolsa blanca "no me hará comerlo o si?"

-Aw! No seas malo, es la primera vez que lo hago, solo seguí la receta, debe ser comible al menos!- Haruka hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, una imperceptible sonrisa apareció de improvista en el rostro del chico

-Mmm, entonces, estás diciendo que no querías morir sola y por eso estas compartiendo esta trágica situación conmigo

-jejeje, en resumen, quería morir contigo a mi lado- Yakumo volteo la cabeza un poco sonrojado ante el imprevisto comentario y la sonrisa que le brindo- como dicen, es más fácil enfrentase a una batalla con amigo que solo, además traje chocolate caliente y dos vasos, quieres iniciar la pelea?- Haruka saco de su bolso, un pequeño termo negro y dos vasos de plástico del mismo color, colocándolos en la mesa, comenzó a verter el líquido en los vasos, sin esperar la aprobación del chico, "siempre hace lo que quiere…" Yakumo suspiro sin cuestionarle nada a la joven delante de él, el delicioso aroma del chocolate caliente invadió la pequeña habitación haciendo a ambos individuos deseosos del mismo, a continuación, le entrego los dos vasos llenos a Yakumo, quien sin siquiera pensarlo, los tomo, sacando de la bolsa la cajita blanca, la chica se dirigió al sofá, colocando la caja entre ella y Yakumo, en el sillón, y procedió a abrir la caja misteriosa, Yakumo se acercó curioso para ver el contenido, se trataba de una Short-Cake **(esas tortas pequeñas de bizcocho esponjoso y crema chantillí y frutillas, aparecen generalmente en los animes XD)**, la sorpresa de Yakumo no se hizo esperar, estaba muy bien decorada, pero la palabra "experimento" volvió hacerse presente en su mente

-Espero que sepa tan bien como se ve- espeto, un poco desilusionado por el panorama no muy alentador, aunque por dentro, quería realmente que supiera bien, le encantaban las cosas dulces, y esta al menos parecía deliciosa

-Jajaja sip, me quedo muy bien decorada, gracias por el cumplido- Haruka termino de cortar la torta, Yakumo le entrego de inmediato una taza de chocolate cuando ella le hizo un ademan de que le diera una- puedes servirte- lo invito alegremente, Yakumo la observo de reojo, y se dispuso a tomar un pedazo de la torta

-mmm, itadakimasu- mirando desconfiadamente el trozo de torta, lo dirigió lentamente a su boca, en un instante el delicioso sabor dulce recorrió rápidamente su boca, Yakumo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no estaba mal, estaba bastante o muy rica, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y alegría

-Mmm, creo que puse mucha azúcar, no…? - Haruka se volvió hacia Yakumo, quien comía alegremente la torta, podía notar como sus ojos brillaban de emoción "Que es? Una colegiada?" una gotita de sudor estilo anime apareció en la cabeza de la chica, pero luego sonrió

-Me alegro que te guste, pero…- Haruka se acercó sonriente al chico quien había parado de comer al escucharla, y con un dedo, barrio parte de la crema que descuidadamente se había alojado en la mejilla de Yakumo-deberías tener cuidado cuando comes, podrías haberte ensuciado la ropa- dijo inocentemente mientras se comía la crema que le había robado al chico. Yakumo estaba en shock, esa imagen, la de Haruka tan cerca de su rostro con sus dedos en su mejilla le hizo recordar parte de ese sueño_, "….solo a su lado aprenderás a levantarte y seguir, ese simple hecho merece todo el sacrificio por el que pasaras- Haruka coloco su mano en mi mejilla sonriendo tiernamente_

_-Haruka, si te beso, sabré porque siento esto?_

_-No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo- su sonrisa se agrando un poco más, acercándose más unió nuestras frentes, y volvió acercar sus labios de nuevo hacia mí, tan cerca, tan cerca, podía sentir su suave respiración…"_. Yakumo se quedó sin aliento, y el color rojo comenzó a subir por su cara

-Así que, que dices…?- Haruka se volvió para ver a Yakumo- eh… Yakumo… que ocurre…- el susodicho volvió en si otra vez y desvió la vista- te sientes… mal... no me digas que…!- el corazón de Yakumo dio un vuelco rápido, lo había descubierto?- Tienes fiebre!

-Claro que no!-repuso de inmediato

-Pero tu cara esta toda roja….- Haruka se inclinó levemente para posar su mano en su frente y medir su temperatura

-"Tan cerca, tan cerca…"- Tan cerca…-entrecerró los ojos mientras el leve susurro se escapó al alcance de la chica, quien lo miraba algo preocupada, pero algo, un ruido proveniente de la puerta, capto la atención de la joven quien giro el rostro en la dirección del sonido, él solo por inercia siguió su línea de visión, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de fornido hombre y amigo de ambos, Gotou, quien pasaba su miraba asombrado de Haruka a Yakumo

-Ah… creo que interrumpo algo… lo siento- el hombre dirigió la mirada al piso, algo avergonzado, "debí haber tocado…", se giró para volver por donde entraba, Haruka rápidamente quito su mano y se levanto

-No, no, no, Gotou-san, no lo malinterprete, solo tomaba la temperatura de Yakumo, creo que tiene algo de fiebre- sus palabras salieron algo atropelladas al excusarse tan rápido, al tiempo que agitaba sus manos en negación, la malinterpretación de Gotou la había puesto nerviosa, pintando sus mejillas con un pronunciado sonrojo al imaginarse lo que el hombre creía que hacían "en que estás pensando Gotou-san! Harás que Yakumo piense mal de esto…", lentamente giro su cabeza hacia el chico en el sofá, quien ya parecía más normal, pero su expresión estaba algo adornada por un suave sonrojo

-Sabía que eres un oso, pero no un oso bruto, es obvio lo que está pasando

-No soy un bruto! – "porque no niega lo de oso?" otra gota de sudor estilo anime paso por la cabeza de Haruka- Además para mí solo parecía coquetería de novios-termino por cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, enojado, eso solo hizo que Haruka se sonrojara aun mas, Yakumo solo se limitó a suspirar

-Si solo has venido a molestar puedes irte- le repuso indiferente

-No, necesito tu ayuda, y ya que no cogías el teléfono, pequeño rufián, tuve que venir a verte- contesto malhumorado con venitas estilo anime en la cabeza

-Si era algo tan importante que no pudieras manejar, supuse que vendrías a buscarme- Yakumo sonrió maliciosamente al hombre, asiéndolo enojar aun mas

-Pequeño…

-Ya, ya, cálmense los dos- ambos le esquivaron al instante la mirada, como niños pequeños peleando con su madre de intermediaria "es que acaso son niños" más gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de mama Haruka "aunque… es rara la actitud de Yakumo… ahora que lo pienso, su frente estaba algo caliente…"- Para que venía Gotou-san

-A cierto… Necesito la ayuda de Yakumo para un caso, supiste del caso de Shirayuki?

-De la famosa modelo, la que encontraron muerta ayer, salió en todos los medios- respondió automáticamente Haruka

-Si yo también supe del caso

-Exacto Shirayuki Sibuya, era una modelo muy famoso, estuvo en esa industria desde que tenía 7 años, la encontraron muerta con una herida de bala en el pecho, pero…

-Pero eso no la mato, verdad?

-Eh? Como lo sabes?! No se ha publicado en ningún lado esa información!

\- Cuando me entere del cao, me dio curiosidad y llame a Ishii-san, el me lo dijo

-Ese maldito de Ishii se me adelanto, cuando lo vea…- en ese instante la puerta se abrió después de una sucesión ligera de golpes, "hablando de roma…"

-Eh, perdonen la intromisión, el detective Gotou me dijo que estaría aquí…- no pudo terminar la oración pues fue recibido con un puñetazo en su cabeza, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza, como tratando de protegerla de nuevos ataques, Ishii miro dolidamente a su agresor- De… detective Gotou… porque me ha pegado?

-Como que porque?! No dije que los detalles del caso Shibuya no debían ser conocidos por el público!- le espeto enojado con varias venitas en la cabeza

-Y así fue, el público no sabe los detalles…

-Entonces como explicas que este gato vago de aquí sabe los detalles!

-Eso es porque Yakumo es parte de nuestro equipo o no?

-Nani?! Quieres decir que desobedeciste una orden directa!- Gotou agarro del saco a Ishii, acercando sus rostros para seguir gritándole, mientras el joven trataba de defenderse poniendo sus manos entre ellos. Haruka los miraba desde la distancia con más gotitas de anime en la cabeza, "es que no son adultos", entonces se percató de algo, Yakumo se había comido casi toda la Short-Cake él solo!

-Te la comiste toda la torta de hice!- levanto algo la voz, mirándolo sorprendido, Ishii y Gotou al instante pararon y los miraron

-Sí, porque? no lo trajiste para eso- dijo indiferente mientras se chupaba de los dedos parte de la crema que había quedado en sus manos

-Bueno… si, pero yo también quería…- dijo en un susurro poniendo cara de puchero, mientras juntaba los dedos índice, en expresión desolada, Yakumo solo suspiro

-Bueno, queda una porción- le dijo señalándole lo que quedaba, que en efecto era una porción, pero era la porción que había sacado para probar el dulce, o sea, que realmente Yakumo se había comido todo

-Pe…. Pero…- "yo quería más que eso" termino suspirando derrotada

-Oooh, Haruka, hiciste una torta?- pregunto alegre Gotou, olvidándose de Ishii y acercándose a ambos

-Ah, era una Short-Cake, como hace frio pensé en comer algo dulce con chocolate caliente y así que lo hice, lo traje para compartirla con Yakumo pero termino comiéndosela todo- Haruka le envió una mirada amenazadora a Yakumo, quien solo giro su cara- ah, casi lo había olvidado, con todo este lio, hola Gotou-san, Ishii-san

-A cierto, hola Haruka

-Hola Haruka-chan -le sonrió emocionado Ishii- es una lástima que no hayamos podido probar tu cocina, me hubiera encantado poder probarla- término diciendo algo sonrojado

-Ah, si es por eso, quedo un trozo de lo que corte para probar, si quieres puedes…- Haruka se giró al sillón para agarrar lo que había quedado de la porción y ofrecérsela a Ishii, pero quedo desconcertada, la porción no estaba! Entonces miro a Yakumo quien estaba lamiéndose de nuevo los dedos

-No pude evitarlo- varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Haruka

-Pero esa era mi porción!- Haruka se acercó al chico y comenzó a zamarrearlo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, enojada, mientras Yakumo solo lo negaba con expresión divertida. Gotou se descoloco un poco, si bien es cierto que a Yakumo le gustan las cosas dulces, nunca habría tocado lo que Haruka estaba comiendo, el sonido de un sollozo capto su atención, a su lado se encontraba su compañero llorando a mares por el accionar del chico, gotitas de sudor pasaron por su cabeza, lo había dejado sin poder probar la comida de Haruka, además que comer de su plato era considerado un beso indirecto con él, será que Yakumo no quería eso?, una sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara de Gotou, estaba celoso, lo había pillado

-Bueno, por más que me gusta ver una pelea de enamorados, podemos volver al tema principal

-No es una pelea de enamorados!- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo, volviendo al caso de Shibuya, la modelo, se anunció en los medios que murió producto de un balazo en la cabeza, pero no fue exactamente eso, el cadáver presentaba varias contusiones, heridas y quemaduras, además de que habían esparcido ácido sulfúrico en su cara mientras ella aún estaba viva, la torturaron hasta la muerte, eso fue lo que la mato- Haruka se quedó sin aliento, tapándose la boca con sus manos, mientras Gotou encendía un cigarrillo- el balazo se produjo después de su muerte, todo indica un crimen pasional

-Sin duda, Shibuya era una modelo exitosa y de una belleza envidiable, el alto nivel de violencia indica que el asesino era una persona cercana ella, alguien que estaba muy enojado con ella- termino de concluir Ishii- ayer estuvimos investigando todo el día a sus allegados, pero no lanzo nueva información de lo sucedido

-El cuerpo fue encontrado en un callejón por dos adolescente que se había escapado de sus casas, a las 12:06 de la noche se registró la llamada a la policía, quienes acudieron de inmediato

-Y para que me quieres a mí? Se ve que saben casi todo lo que le ocurrió

-Los adolescentes que encontraron su cuerpo, le hicieron una foto para mandársela a sus compañeros antes de llamar a la policía, en la foto aparece lo que parecía ser el fantasma de una mujer, ellos se asustaron y llamaron mojando los pantalones al 911, eso fue lo que testificaron, en fin, confiscamos sus celulares y encontramos esta foto- Gotou saco de su bolsillo un celular celeste y se lo paso a Yakumo

-Tener evidencia en el bolsillo no es muy sensato detective

-Tsk, los técnicos ya lo revisaron completamente por eso me lo dejaron

-Y como saben que ellos no fueron los que la mataron?- cuestiono Haruka

-El callejón donde dejaron el cuerpo, estaba en frente de una restaurante chino nocturno, los dueños instalaron una cámara afuera del local por los disturbios que suelen ocurrir en el lugar

-Déjame adivinar, no estaba prendida cuando dejaron el cuerpo

-No, ellos abren a las 11 de la noche, y prendes las cámaras cuando lo hacen, no querían pagar tan cara la cuenta de la luz, en fin, en el celular figura que la foto fue hecha a las 12:03, las cámaras de seguridad confirman la historia de los mocosos

-Sin duda, parece autentica, y aunque algo rara también…- termino por concluir Yakumo

-A que te refieres?- Dijo Haruka acercándose a Yakumo para ver también la foto

-Podre confirmarlo cuando esté en la escena del crimen-concluyo levantándose del sofá, sin permitir que Haruka viera la foto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-andando

-No iras de ir así verdad?-Señalo Haruka a Yakumo quien solo llevaba su típica camisa blanca y sus pantalones azules

-Qué hay de malo?- se giró para ver a la chica- Por cierto, quería preguntar esto desde hace rato, porque todos están tan abrigados-

-….….-la pequeña habitación quedo completamente en silencio

-No puede ser… no me digas que….- interrumpió el pesado silencio la voz sorprendida de Ishii

-Cómo es que no sabes sobre el anunció de la llegaba del tifón?!- grito Gotou exasperado

-Eh? Tifón?- en la cabeza del chico apareció un signo de pregunta

-Jaja bien, eso fue anunciado esta mañana y presumo que Yakumo no ha salido en todo el día, es entendible que no lo supiera, se anunció la llegada de un tifón a Japón, en cualquier momento darán la alerta roja para que todos vuelvan a sus casa- respondió a la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Yakumo, y suspiro "supongo que no me estaba escuchando entonces, y yo que vine sobre todo por eso…."

-Bueno, tendremos que hacer esto rápido, ya se anunció alerta roja- contesto Ishii mientras les mostraba a los presentes el anuncio dado en las noticias por el celular

-Aaaah, bien, vamos a la escena del crimen rápido, y volvamos cada uno a casa, podremos seguir con este caso después que pase la tormenta


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasaiiiiiiiiii, no me había dado cuenta lo difícil que es mantener una promesa, gracias a todos por leer este proyecto, y esperar por los próximos capitulo, también muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios, arigatou :D Ahora si Capitulo 3 Go!**

Capitulo Anterior:

-Bueno, tendremos que hacer esto rápido, ya se anunció alerta roja- contesto Ishii mientras les mostraba a los presentes el anuncio dado en las noticias por el celular

-Aaaah, bien, vamos a la escena del crimen rápido, y volvamos cada uno a casa, podremos seguir con este caso después que pase la tormenta

Capítulo 3:

La tranquilidad de día que moría lentamente daba paso a una noche turbulenta, la poca luz de luna que entra por el cuarto a oscuras deja relucir la figura desconocida del propietario, balanceándose como un cuerpo sin vida, el individuo llega hasta el otro lado de la habitación lúgubre y observa por la ventana la tormenta venidera, evocando una sonrisa siniestra, levantando la mira a la luna que está siendo devorada rápidamente por las nubes oscuras

-Que hermoso escenario para que comience mi cruel acto, solo un poco, falta tan poco y este desfile del horror comenzara, solo espera mi bella dama, pronto estaré contigo y ya nunca te dejare ver la luz del sol o la luna, jajajajajaja- soltó una carcajada enfermiza-aaah, solo un poco más y todo comenzara- termino por decir la cruel figura sin dejar de sonreír mientras procedía a privándole a la habitación la única fuente de luz que tenía, cerrando las persianas.

Era una tarde bastante fría, el sol había muerto hace poco para dejar reinar a la oscuridad de la noche, el viento oscilaba violentamente las copas de los árboles, azotándolos cruelmente, la cuidad se encontraba a oscuras puesto que la peligrosa tormenta ya había llegado, haciendo estragos por los lugares, las pocas gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes advirtiéndolo a los ciudadano del peligro en el que se encontraban

-Creo que será mejor volver- contesto algo asustado Ishii por la violencia de la naturaleza

-Solo será unos minutos, puede que alguna evidencia haya sido pasada por alto, si revisamos la escena después de la tormenta ya no existirá

-Si pero….

-Pero que, no me digas que les tienes miedo a las tormentas eléctricas?!- Contesto enojado Gotou

-No, no es eso… bueno, si un poco… - termino encogiéndose de hombros el hombre en el asiento del acompañante. En el auto iban Haruka y Yakumo en la parte trasera, Ishii en el asiento del conductor y Gotou manejando. Ambos muchachos estaba en silencio observando la pelea de la pareja de policía

-No te preocupes Ishii-san, todavía la tormenta no ha llegado, recién está comenzando, además estas con nosotros- trato de tranquilizarlo Haruka brindándole una cálida sonrisa al hombre asustado

-Haruka…- Algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, al tiempo que la veía con una expresión alegre, rápidamente, agarro sus manos con las suyas- muchas gracias!

-Bueno aunque no tarda en llegar- corrigió el chico que hasta ahora se había quedado en silencio observando por la ventana del coche la ciudad aunque claramente pudo ver por el reflejo del vidrio la acción del hombre sobre Haruka y como ella se había exaltado un poco, sonrojándose levemente, y de alguna forma, eso no le gusto, aunque tampoco lo demostró por fuera- falta mucho?- pregunto con un tono algo enojado a Gotou quien lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor sonriendo repugnantemente, como leyendo sus pensamientos, desvió la vista rápidamente bastante molesto por eso

-No, ya llegamos- Gotou estaciono el vehículo en una cuadra desértica, la pura verdad era que con ese frio quien andaría dando vuelta por allí, pero un detective sabe que un homicida siempre vuelve al lugar del hecho. Gotou fue el primero en bajar dejando que la fría oleada de viento se colara dentro del auto y pusiera alerta a la gente dentro, acto seguido, los tres restantes bajaron casi simultáneamente, los muchachos parecían no inmutarse por el ambiente pero Haruka tuvo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para brindarse algo más de calor, se estaba muchísimo mejor dentro del auto, no quería abandonar ese sitio calentito por nada pero también quería ir a ver la escena de crimen, un tanto por curiosidad y otro tanto porque también quería ver como Yakumo investigaba, siempre le había gustado ver sus reacciones en la escena de los crímenes, de alguna forma Yakumo siempre la sorprendía, la forma en que veía cosas de los otros no podían, por supuesto no se refería a los fantasmas de las personas que solo él podía ver, se refería mas a como juntando los pequeños detalles, su inteligencia y astucia, encontraba respuestas en lugares que otros ni se imaginaban que estarían, eso implicaba resolver el enigma, siempre pensó que el trabajo de detective le quedaba muy bien a él, no solo era inteligente sino porque también le gustaba ayudar a la gente, eso hacía que lo amara aún más, gracias a Dios el frio había azotado su piel haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas de lo contrario se habría notado que estaba pensando en cosas inadecuadas para la ocasión

-No necesitas venir, vuelve al auto- la voz próxima de Yakumo la hizo levantar los ojos hacia su dirección, el chico se encontraba a su lado con ambas mano en los bolsillos mirando hacia al frente, pudo ver sus mejillas también sonrojadas por el frio o por la fiebre que sabía que tenía, antes de salir había resuelto decirle a Gotou que Yakumo no estaba en condiciones de salir a investigar pero como ya lo conocía, sabía que terminaría yendo a investigar por más que ella le dijera que no lo hiciera, siempre ponía las investigaciones por sobre él, y aunque no lo dijera, también se preocupaba por los familiares de las victimas sin respuestas, justo ahora, claramente noto que tenía frio y le dijo, a su forma, que se quedara donde hacía más calor, levemente sonrió, testarudo preocupon, aunque solo eso la hacía feliz y la ayudaba a soportar el cruel clima

-No está bien, quiero ir a ver también!- contesto energética

-Como quieras- el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección de los dos hombres. A media cuadra Gotou e Ishii se había reunido con su mirada vuelta hacia un callejón oscuro, sus expresiones se había endurecido, seguramente recordando la horrible escena que habían visto allí en día de ayer

-Aquí encontramos el cuerpo- dijo cuando ambos chicos se acercaron a ellos, con un dedo señalo hacia adelante, girándose un poco, se metió las mano en los bolsillos de la campera- Como verán, justo delante está el restaurante chino, esa es la cámara- les hizo un ademan hacia el establecimiento, que ahora estaba cerrado, el lugar se parecía a todos los que conocían, un lugar algo grande con decoraciones chinas por fuera, grandes ventadas a ambos lados de la puerta de vidrio, en la parte superior izquierdo del lugar se hallaba una pequeña cámara que apuntaba hacia abajo, a la salida del lugar.

-Esa cámara se mueve verdad?- pregunto Haruka, intrigada por cómo podía haber grabado a los chicos en la calle opuesta si apuntaba hacia abajo

-Si lo hace- fue todo lo que contesto Gotou- les pedimos a los del restaurante que la mantuvieran apagada, por las dudas de que el criminal se pusiera alerta por ella, y pusimos una cámara escondida en el techo del local, que apuntara hacia este lugar, quizás pueda grabar algo importante- Yakumo en silencio volteo el cuerpo para mirar de nuevo al callejón, al instante todo se volvió borroso y negro, estaba bastante mareado por la alta fiebre que sabía que tenía, trato de estabilizarse antes de que sus compañeros mirar en su dirección y lo descubrieran, suspiro aliviado al ver que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de eso, parecía que cada uno se había sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre el caso, aparentando que no pasó nada, volvió a concentrarse en la presencia frente a él, allí había algo, podía verlo con su ojo izquierdo, un fantasma de eso estaba seguro, pero el ente no era femenino, si no que pertenecía a un chico

-Gotou-san, han encontrado otro cadáver aquí?

-No que yo recuerde- Contesto inmediatamente el susodicho, mirándolo- que es lo que ves?

-A un anciano que los años le han hecho estragos en la memoria- Yakumo se giró hacia el hombre a su lado, varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Gotou

-Que dijiste mocoso?!-

-Aquí hay un fantasma, pero no le pertenece a una mujer si no a un hombre, los fantasma generalmente permanecen donde murieron o donde yacen sus cuerpos, eso significa…

-Que aquí hubo otro asesinato…- contesto Ishii asombrado

-O su cuerpo está en este lugar…- termino Haruka, Yakumo sin decir nada, se adentró más en ese lugar lúgubre

-Quién eres?- pregunto en voz alta, mirando algo que los demás no podía ver por más que quisieran, el silencio se estableció entre el grupo, esperando atentamente a que Yakumo les dirigiera la palabra

-Quien lo hizo?- contesto después de un tiempo, suspiro y se giró hacia sus compañeros que lo veían determinadamente

-Aparentemente, el cuerpo que encontraron aquí era de su novia, él está esperando a ver si puede reunirse con ella, también me dijo que a lo asesinaron- dijo mirando a Gotou

-como se llama?

-No me lo ha querido decir, ni eso, ni quien lo mato, saben si Shibuya estaba con una relación con alguien?

-Por lo que sabemos, Shibuya está casada y su esposo está bien vivo

-El espíritu de esa mujer no está aquí, puede que no muriera aquí

-Eso nos deja en un callejón sin salida de nuevo verdad?- suspiro angustiado Ishii, Yakumo se encogió de hombros

-Les dije lo que me dijo, hasta que no se encuentre con ella no se ira de este lugar

-Pero no dijeron que en la foto aparecía la figura de una mujer?

-No ere una mujer lo que fotografiaron, fue a un hombre, me impresiono que hubieran cometido un error tan grande, puede que el miedo le haya hecho creer que vieron el espíritu de la mujer que encontraron muerta

-Bueno, estamos sin pistas por ahora, mejor volvamos a casa antes de que las cosas empeoren…- en ese instante un gran rayo hizo su presencia imponente en el cielo ya oscurecido, Ishii chillo cuando el rayo retumbo fuertemente, muy cerca de ellos

-Esto es peligroso, volvamos- dijo algo preocupada Haruka por la cercanía del impacto del trueno con ellos. Los chicos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el auto, pero Haruka se quedó atrás un instante, algo llamo su atención, en la calle, al lado del cordón de la vereda, había un pequeño objeto negro, cualquiera lo hubiera pasado por alto ya que el objeto plano y rectangular estaba apoyado sobre el cordón, siendo imposible desde otro ángulo que no fuera el medio de la calle, pero para fortuna de dispositivo, Haruka si lo había notado, la chica rápidamente se agacho para recogerlo, y vaya impresión se llevó, se trataba de un micro sd, (una tarjeta de memoria de un celular), un fuerte ruido hizo que la joven se exaltara, otro rayo hizo su debut en el cielo oscurecido, seguido por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer de el

-Empezó a llover menos mal traje el paraguas…- se dijo más para sí misma que para otros, mirando el cielo

-Haaaruka-san, que estas habiendo?- grito Ishii desde el auto

-Ah, nada! Ahí voy- la muchacha termino por guardar el dispositivo en el bolsillo de su campera, después lo revisaría, rápidamente se unió con todos en el auto, con un lo siento por su parte el recorrido de vuelta a casa comenzó, fue un paseo silencioso, solo se escuchaba la lluvia azotando el vehículo con intensidad mientras Gotou manejaba concentrado en la autopista, la primera parada era la casa del joven detective, era la más cerca de todos, saludo a los tres con un gracias por traerme y rápidamente se bajó del auto para llegar a la seguridad de su casa. La parada de Haruka era la siguiente pero no quedaba muy cerca, después de un tiempo llegaron a su complejo de apartamento

-Muchas gracias por traerme hasta mi casa Gotou-san

-No te preocupes por nada Haruka, no podía dejarte en lugar desconocido con esta lluvia- sonrió Gotou divertido

-jajaja igualmente gracias, vamos Yakumo- miro Haruka a Yakumo, quien la observaba sorprendido

-Qué?

-Nada de que!, crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estas volando de fiebre, no puedo dejarte con esta tormenta en ese frío cuarto de club con solo una bolsa para dormir, te lo dije cuando estábamos comiendo o es que no me escuchabas?!- Haruka cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho fulminando con la mirada al chico frente a ella, una gota de sudor paso por la cabeza de Yakumo, en realidad no había estado escuchando lo que decía? Entonces recordó cuando él se había quedado prendido en sus pensamientos sobre su sueño cuando estaban juntos. La sonrisa de Gotou se agrando más al mirar la escena por su retrovisor, no se había dado cuenta que Yakumo se sentía mal, si lo hubieran hecho no lo habría sacado de casa con este frio, seguramente también lo habría llevado a su casa, es parte de su familia, es normal que lo cuidara, pero nunca lo admitiría, aunque este desarrollo no se habría producido si él lo huera sabido, las cara de desconcierto de Yakumo solo lo hizo sonreír aún más, esto era bastante divertido, no todos dejan perplejo a Yakumo

-Vamos, te cuidare hasta que sanes y la tormenta pase

-Pero…- trato de defenderse el chico, él podía cuidarse solo, no la necesitaba y su sagrada bolsa de dormir era la comodidad y el calor que necesitaba, aunque era cierto que se estaba sintiendo mal desde hace rato y cuidarse solo sería algo difícil, pero ya ha pasado por ese tipo de cosas y ha sobrevivido, aunque se enfermó una sola vez en su juventud

-Vamos Yakumo, deja que la chica te cuide, o de lo contrario, tendrás que venir conmigo y dejar que mi esposa lo haga- lo miro con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. La imagen de la esposa de Gotou cuidándolo y mimándolo, no se le hizo muy agradable, no podía decirle que no a esa mujer, y sabía que sería una molestia constante, no era por ser malo pero sabía que sería así, con Haruka por los menos podía controlarla o decirle que no, si le decía que lo ayudaría a bañarse. Suspirando derrotado, agacho la cabeza, Haruka sonrió triunfante, había ganado la batalla. Su intención original al ir a ver a Yakumo fue para persuadirle de que se quedara en su departamento mientras pasaba la tormenta, estaba bastante preocupada por sus condiciones, el lugar donde vivía era muy frio, húmedo y estaba casi segura de que no iría a la casa de su difunto tío o a la casa de Gotou, sabía que sería difícil convencerlo por eso termino horneando un pastel, aunque el hecho de que tuviere fiebre la convenció de que no dejaría solo en ese lugar, además de proporcionarle una cuartada, digo, estaba enfermo, solo, hacia frio y el lugar donde estaba no era el más apto para quedarse, era inhumano dejarlo allí.

-De nuevo muchas gracias Gotou-san -se dirigió al hombre con una sonrisa cómplice, ese gracias era más que un gracias por traerla

-Cuando quieras- le devolvió la sonrió cómplice de nuevo. Menos mal Ishii no estaba con ellos porque si no, se habría opuesto fervientemente a que ellos se quedaran bajo el mismo techo o peor, habría insistido en quedarse con ellos -Bien vamos, Yakumo- dijo mientras se disponía a dejar el calor del automóvil, al salir, extendió el paraguas que traía para cubrirse un poco de la intensa lluvia esperando al chico a unos pasos del automóvil

-Sí, si…- suspiro de nuevo derrotado. Esa iba a ser una larga noche…

-Hey Yakumo- lo llamo Gotou mientras el chico estaba por bajar del auto- ten las manos quietas ok?- termino por decir con una sonrisa que enervaba a Yakumo, varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza del protagonista

-No necesitas decírmelo- termino azotando la puerta del vehículo, metiéndose los manos en la chaqueta se unió con Haruka bajo el paragua, solo unos cuantos paso y ya estaban en el interior del edificio, la parte que parecía ser la recepción. El complejo de apartamentos era algo moderno, no parecía ni muy caro ni un lugar barato, estaba bastante decente en su opinión, Yakumo observo la recepción con una mirada aguada y ágil mientras Haruka fue hacia un hombre bastante mayor sentado detrás de un escritorio, intercambiaron saludos alegremente, el chico solo la seguía con la mirada aun parado cerca de la puerta de la recepción, bien que podría salir de allí y volver tranquilamente a su cuarto de club, lo único que debía hacer era salir por esa puerta detrás de él, pensó, se giro para mirar la cuidad por la puerta de cristal, el frio clima seguía haciendo estragos por todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar, no solo era los fuertes vientos sino que ahora también estaba lloviendo a mares, una largo suspiro volvió a salir por sus labios, el clima no lo dejaría, solo empeoraría más su resfrió si salía a mojarse, además de que Haruka saldría a buscarlo cuando no lo encontrara y terminarían mal los dos

-Eso que hablamos, no ha llegado…- la baja voz con un toque de preocupación de Haruka llamo su atención, ella se encontraba recargada sobre el escritorio, acercando el cuerpo al recepcionista, un inútil intento por ocultar la conversación aunque para su mala suerte el chico lo había escuchado, prestando más atención a las acciones de ambas personas, pudo notar como el hombre la mirada algo preocupado y serio con el ceño fruncido, con un leve gesto, le negó lo que sea que no había llegado. Eso le dio más curiosidad, que sabían esos dos que los hacia preocuparse? Tomo nota de eso, se lo preguntaría después a Haruka. El hombre le entrego la correspondencia a la mujer, quien se volvió hacia el chico inerte cerca de la puerta

-Yakumo por aquí- lo llamo alegremente con la mano para que se acercara a ella. Yakumo le miro y prosiguió a seguirla, llegaron al ascensor, y la chica marco el número del piso. El repentino movimiento obligo a Yakumo a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y recostarse contra una de las paredes del ascensor. El mareo se había intensificado desde que se levantó, siendo más fuerte ahora, además nuevas sensaciones recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo, podía sentir el recorrido del sudor en su cuerpo por el mismo calor de este, además de la sensación de frio que recorrió su espalda y le hizo temblar entero, al parecer, salir al frio solo empeoro más su condición, la fiebre estaba empezando a causar estragos en él

-Yakumo?! Resiste un poco, ya llegamos, te sientes muy mareado?!- le pregunto preocupada la chica, lo que menos quería era que se desmallara o algo, sería difícil llevarlo cargando si eso ocurría, Yakumo la miro de reojo y volvió a suspirar, trato de recomponerse aunque fuese solo un poco

-Un poco- contesto secamente, no sabía ciencia cierta por qué pero no quería preocuparla demasiado, tuvo que admitir internamente a regañadientes que la preocupación brillando en sus ojos por su causa lo hizo algo feliz, rápidamente descarto ese pensamiento, seguramente era a causa de la fiebre

-No tienes que parecer fuerte en frente mío, cuando lleguemos te tomare la fiebre, por ahora vamos, apóyate en mi- tomo el brazo de Yakumo y lo paso por su hombro, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo derecho por su espalda y se aferraba a su cintura

-No tienes por qué…

-Ya deja eso, vamos, no sé si pueda cargarte si te desmayas…- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese instante, la chica haciendo caso omiso a las réplicas del chico, se dispuso a ayudarlo a caminar para llegar lo más rápido posible al departamento, el fuerte olor del shampoo de Haruka llego rápido a la nariz de Yakumo, la mescla de manzana con algo más, no estaba muy seguro de que pero era un aroma dulce, tan dulce y delicioso, quería quedarse así para siempre, era tan exquisito. Yakumo lentamente cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las agradables sensaciones que le producían ese aroma

-Ne, Yakumo ya llegamos- lo despertó de su pacifica ensoñación la melodiosa voz de ella, como si se tratase de un agradable sueño, el chico trato de abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado como para responder a sus órdenes, dejándose vencer y ya estando muy cansado como para pelear, Yakumo dejo que su cuerpo sucumbiera a la penumbra que lo abrazaba, envolviendo todo en la oscuridad, lo último que recordó fue ese deliciosos aroma y la voz de la chica que tanto le agradaba llamándolo por su nombre repetidamente


	4. Chapter 4

**He vuelto con otro capítulo en mano XD Espero que lo disfrute, mil gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho a crecer y seguir, muchísimas gracias. No queda más que decir que, A leer! **

Capitulo Anterior:

-Ne, Yakumo ya llegamos- lo despertó de su pacifica ensoñación la melodiosa voz de ella, como si se tratase de un agradable sueño, el chico trato de abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado como para responder a sus órdenes, dejándose vencer y ya estando muy cansado como para pelear, Yakumo dejo que su cuerpo sucumbiera a la penumbra que lo abrazaba, envolviendo todo en la oscuridad, lo último que recordó fue ese deliciosos aroma y la voz de la chica que tanto le agradaba llamándolo por su nombre repetidamente

Capítulo 4:

Un suave y agradable calor recorría lentamente su cuerpo, calentándolo poco a poco, sin prisa ni miedo, haciendo que la agobiante sensación de frio que se había calado hasta sus huesos se desvaneciera lenta pero constantemente. Yakumo se estaba muy cómodo en aquella situación, sea cual fuese, puesto que no sabía que era lo que le proporcionaba calor, sin embargo no podía quejarse, era un lugar muy agradable. Para su desgracia, así como vino, ese agradable calor se fue, haciéndolo realmente incómodo.

Perezosamente, fue despertando de su letargo. Podía sentir una leve oleada de frio que envolvía de nuevo su cuerpo. Tratando de ganarle al intrépido visitante que lo atacaba, Yakumo tiro de las colchas por sobre su cabeza para cubrirse aún más; frustrado, pues el persistente frio seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo sin poder siquiera defenderse, obligándolo a acurrucarse en las mantas para brindarse algo más de calor. El destino aposto sus cartas al clima y el ganar fue su satisfacción, cuando la ráfaga de viento aumento considerablemente, haciéndole imposible al joven el poder dormir.

Ya despierto, Yakumo trato de enfocar sus ojos a la oscuridad del lugar, ese sin duda no era su habitación de club. El suave aroma a jazmines le dio la última prueba que necesitaba, esa tampoco era su bolsa de dormir. El joven intrépido, trato de levantarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo hizo retroceder a su posición original. Quejándose de su adolorido cuerpo, poso su mano en la cuenta de su nariz tratando inútilmente de aminorar el dolor de su cabeza.

-Trata de recordar…- se dijo más para sí mismo- este olor a jazmines… donde lo he sentido…

De repente la imagen de su vieja amiga se le vino a la mente. Había olido ese olor en una ocasión antes, cuando en un caso se vieron obligados a esconderse de un homicida en un pequeño armario, ahora lo recordaba, aquella vez la cercanía le permitió percibir ese suave olor a jazmines, idénticos al de las colchas.

-Haruka? Es su habitación…?- Con más precaución que antes, se incorporó de nuevo poco a poco, tratando de no agraviar aún más su dolor. En ese momento, el pequeño paño mojado que estaba pegado en su frente, cayó a su regazo. Al girar un poco, el joven pudo notar también en la mesita al lado de la cama, tiras de medicamentos, un recipiente con agua y un vaso con la misma sustancia. Ahora las piezas encajaban, estaba enfermo, y Haruka lo estaba cuidando… o eso creía, la otra parte de sus recuerdos y el cómo había llegado allí, estaban algo confusas aun.

-Donde estará ella…- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al no verla por allí, después de todo era su habitación. Sin embargo, el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por la ráfaga de frio que le recordaba nuevamente su presencia, volviendo a estremecerlo, ya sabes lo que dicen, el frio nunca perdona.

-Debe haber alguna ventana abierta…- esa parecía la respuesta más lógica, perezosamente, Yakumo se puso a la tarea de buscar la maldita ventana que dejaba pasar al fastidioso frio que no lo dejaba dormir. Logro pararse con algo de dificultad, pues la fiebre seguía colapsando su sistema, haciendo que las cosas se distorsionaran un poco, por lo que se vio obligado a apoyarse en la pared. Como pudo, llego hasta el picaporte y al abrir la puerta, una oscura sala se hacía presente ante él. En ese lugar, podía sentir como la lluvia azotaba la cuidad intensamente, una de las ventanas lugar, le pinto la imagen de una ciudad envuelta en un mar de lluvia que caía incesantemente, tal cual él lo imagino.

Por un instante agradeció estar allí, el salón del club es muy frio y húmedo cuando llueve, y en su condición sería peor. Rápidamente sacudió ese pensamiento, era muchísimo mejor estar en su bolsa de dormir! Eso era seguro! Volvió a reanudar su misión original, ubicar el origen de esa maldita oleada de frio que impedía que volviera su más placentero trabajo, dormir, dormir, y seguir durmiendo, sip, eso es lo que más le gustaba a nuestro protagonista. Un lugar agradable, calentito y cómodo para dormir, se impulsó animado por ese pensamiento, aunque la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho al joven mareado y agotado por el resfrió.

Mientras maldecía su vulnerable estado, algo llamo su atención, un dulce pero persistente olor lo envolvió rápidamente, no lograba recordar a quien o a que le pertenecía pero sabía que le encantaba. Guiado por su sentido del olfato, llego hasta donde dormía Haruka en el sillón de la sala

-Ah, era ella…- logro decir en un susurro, sus ojos ya más acostumbrados a la oscuridad, se fijaron en el lento respirar de la mujer que dormía cómoda y agradablemente envuelta en el calor de las colchas. Pudo notar, a pesar de la oscuridad, el tinte rosado en sus mejillas, "_Debe ser agradable dormir ahí…"_ fue lo primero que paso por su mente cuando su cuerpo se estremeció repentinamente, anhelando el calor faltante en su cuerpo. Yakumo decidió que era mejor dormir con ella que aguantarse el frio devastador del ambiente. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acostó al lado de la muchacha, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

Más rápido que el rayo que se hizo presente por la ventana, el desconocido calor que había sentido antes de despertarse, se hizo nuevamente presente para su alivio. Era agradable estar allí, justo como lo había imaginado; acercándose más a ella, paso un brazo por su cabeza y la abrazo contra su cuerpo, inhalando de nuevo ese adictivo aroma. La comodidad y el calor justo para su gusto, su cuerpo se relajó, invitándolo al más dulce estado de inconciencia acompañado de ese rico aroma.

Estaba a punto de quedar dormido cuando algo llamo su atención, sobre una mesita de comedor, al lado de un montón de papeles y libros, un objeto extraño se hizo presente, no por ser raro ni nada de eso, pero se veía fuera de lugar en esa mesita, se trataba de una flor, para ser más preciso, era un belladona, su forma acampanada rápidamente lo ayudo a identificar a la flor, "_sinceridad_" fue lo primero que pensó. En el lenguaje de las flores, la belladona significa sinceridad. Apretando más el abrazo que tenía sobre la muchacha, Yakumo volvió a inspirar profundamente, "_Si, siendo sincero, esto es todo lo que necesito, ojalas nunca termine…._" Fue lo último que pensó antes de sucumbir a los terrenos del sueño. En la penumbra de la habitación, un leve movimiento perturbo la paz del lugar. Camuflándose con la oscuridad del lugar, una persona desconocida observaba a los jóvenes que dormían plácidamente en el sofá. La luz que proco un rayo al caer sobre esa bendita tierra, solo dio lugar a una aterradora sombra que parecía comerse despiadadamente a ambos ocupantes de la casa. Saliendo de escena en un instante, esa aterradora persona desapareció en silencio pero sediento de sangre y con ganas de venganza, llevando consigo lo que había traído desde un principio, la belladona. Ante de marcharse, dejo encapar un suave susurro con su voz cargada de odio

-Me la pagaras…

Ya de mañana, Haruka dormía cómodamente en el sofá abrazando fuertemente a lo que fuera que estaba usando como almohada, algo en su subconsciente, la estaba haciendo despertar. Cuando uno repite varias veces una acción, el cuerpo automáticamente lo memoriza, haciendo que esto se convierta en una costumbre, en el caso de Haruka, ella no podía dormir pasada cierta hora, ese mismo reloj interno le estaba pidiendo que despertara aun en contra de su voluntad, pues quería quedarse un poco más en la cama, había estado cuidando a Yakumo hasta tarde anoche por su resfriado y no había podido dormir mucho… "_Por dios! Yakumo!"_ Al recordar al susodicho, Haruka despertó del todo, debía revisar cómo se encontraba él, sin embargo algo impedía que ella se levantara completamente. De la sorpresa paso rápidamente al miedo al darse cuenta que unos fuerte brazos rodeaban su cintura manteniéndola firme en su lugar, y del miedo paso al alivio al darse cuenta de a quien pertenecían los miembros. No era otro que Yakumo, al levantar la vista no puso evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de su rostro, se quedó unos minutos contemplando la expresión pacifica de su rostro _"Como puede poner esa expresión si cuando despierta es todo un gruñón_" Haruka no pudo evitar reír por su inesperado pensamiento

-Oyeee, Yakumooo… despierta dormilón- lo llamaba suavemente mientras con su mano libre jugaba con los mechones de pelo del chico- Yakumoooo…ah! Por fin despiertas!- sus llamados había hecho efecto, logrando despertarlo por fin. Haruka le brindo una tierna sonrisa cuando el joven poso sus ojos confusos sobre ella, tratando de procesar lo que ocurría, intentando decidir si esto no era otro invento de su subconsciente.

-Haruka?- susurro suavemente mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de la chica, deslizando sus dedos por su cabellera sedosa, logro tomar un mechón de su cabello y observo como este se deslizaba ágilmente pos sus dedos- Eres tú?

Haruka se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba aún más "_Quien más podría ser?_"

-C-Creo que estas medio d-dormido aun… jaja…- se rio nerviosamente, y con un rápido acto, termino por deshacer el agarre que tenía sobre ella, logrando levantarse por fin, con un poco más de calma, se giró para enfrentarlo

-Me pregunto si tu fiebre habrá bajado ya…- posando sus labios en la frente del joven para medir su temperatura, este solo la observaba atento a sus movimientos- Estas mejor que ayer, pero todavía tienes fiebre, será mejor que permanezcas en cama, iré a traerte tus remedios, y algo de comida-

Finalmente desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. El muchacho quedo estático en su lugar mientras veía su silueta desaparecer por la puerta, soltó un largo suspiro cuando ya no la vio. Gracias a dios la fiebre le daba una excusa para actuar como lo hacía, pues en su estado normal no habría sabido cómo explicarle a ella el porqué de su accionar tan íntimo "_Bueno, algo menos, no tener que pensar en expulsas_". Aunque sabía muy bien que Haruka tarde o temprano le preguntaría porque estaba durmiendo con ella, cualquier persona normal lo habría preguntado al instante al despertar, pero ella era un caso perdido "_Gracias a dios es una idiota_" Yakumo soltó una leve sonrisa

-Decir la verdad será mejor…- al girarse un poco, pudo notar algo extraño, se quedó mirando estático la mesita frente a la sala, acto seguido se levantó repentinamente- No puede ser… Haruka!

-Um, que ocurre Yakumo?- dijo la mujer asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

-Ven aquí- contesto con un tono serio y enojado. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se parecía al sentimiento de estar a punto de ser regañada por su madre

-E-espera un momento, ahora estoy ocupada…- su voz flaqueo un poco al final

-Ahora- en menos de un segundo, Haruka ya estaba sentada en frente de Yakumo, con la cabeza gacha, "_Es impresionante el parecido que tiene con mama_" pensó la chica con terror- Has estado ocultándome algo, que ocurre?

-Uumm, jaja, no ocurre nada- dijo nerviosamente

-En serio?- remarco sarcásticamente, enmarcando una ceja

-Dios, si no supiera que estas estudiando medicina, diría que eres detective- suspiro resignada- En serio iba a hablarlo contigo, solo que no encontraba la forma- soltó un largo suspiro, mientras se enderezaba y lo mira a los ojos seriamente- Hay algo que necesito contarte, el lunes de la semana pasada, estaba volviendo tarde de la universidad, me había sentido rara toda la tarde, como si me vigilaran, pero termine pensando que era solo mi imaginación, cuando llegue a casa habían dejado mi correspondencia por debajo de la puerta, en ese momento me pareció raro, generalmente no me traen la correspondencia al departamento, las cartas que traen se las queda el recepcionista cuando me ven que salgo del complejo él me avisa que ha llegado y me la da, entonces agarre las cartas y fui con el recepcionista y le pregunte si la había dejado en mi puerta, me dijo que no, que nadie había traído la correspondencia ese día, ya en ese instante estaba bastante extrañada, abrí las cartas y dentro tenía muchas fotos mías y una carta bastante repugnante

-Te están acosando

-Ja, eso no es lo peor, parece que es alguien que conozco

-Si sabes quién es porque no simplemente lo demandas!

-Si lo supiera ya lo hubiera hecho, Yakumo- sonrió tristemente

-Entonces como…

-Por la foto- Haruka se levantó, saco de entre sus libros una foto y se la entrego, la foto en si no era extraña, se podía ver en ella a Haruka sonriendo, solo de los hombros para arriba, parecía que era de tarde pero no muy de noche- esta foto estaba entre las fotos que esa persona me mando, las demás las queme, supongo que ya lo has notado

-Si...- la mandíbula del chico se crispo- es demasiado obvio, sea quien sea esa persona, tú estabas hablando con él o ella cuando te saco esta foto, parece ser alguien que conoces

-Exacto, para poner haber tomado esa foto, ese acosador debió haber estado frente a mí, me es imposible saber el día que se tomó esta foto, pero el saber que es alguien que creía que conocía me da escalofríos, por eso no hable con nadie de esto, además del recepcionista y tú, sabía que no podía confiar en los demás, por eso elegí hablar contigo- el chico levanto los ojos de la foto y la miro, ella solo suspiro- él estaba conmigo cuando abrí las cartas, después de eso, le pedí que si veía algo raro me avisara

-A que te refieres con que elegiste hablarlo conmigo?

-Jajajaja bueno, quedaste fuera de la lista de las personas que conozco que podrían acosarme, ya que Yakumo es demasiado perezoso para ser un acosador- Haruka comenzó a reírse sin control, mientras varias venitas estilo anime aparecían en la cabeza del chico- jaja lo siento, lo siento, pero es que es cierto

-Mph, como sea, solo puedo decirte que estas en peligro aquí, esa persona o alguien más entro en este departamento anoche

-QUEEE?!- grito Haruka asustada y sorprendida

-Oye, no grites, llamaras más la atención, es tal cual lo oyes, déjame preguntarte algo, tu no sacaste la belladona que estaba sobre esa mesita cierto?

-Qué? Belladona? Ahí no ninguna flor cuando me levante

-Entonces, se la llevo

-De que estas hablando?

-Anoche me levante porque sentí una oleada de frio, trate de buscar la ventana que estaba abierta, pero no la encontré, cuando te vi en el sillón, tenía frio así que me metí, antes de dormirme, vi una belladona sobre esa mesita

-No habrás visto mal por la fiebre

-No, lo recuerdo claramente, porque me pareció que estaba fuera de lugar ahí, pensé que si tú la habrías traído la habrías puesto en algún florero, no la habrías dejado allí

-Entonces, estás diciendo que...- la cara de Haruka pasó rápidamente al horror

-Mmm, es solo una conjetura, pero creo que cuando entro al apartamento origino una fuerte oleada de viento, eso me despertó, supongo que lo sorprendí cuando entre al comedor y se vio obligado a esconderse, luego de que me quede dormido, se marcho

-Pero para que…

-Es solo una conjetura, pero supongo que vino a traerte esa belladona, en el lenguaje de las flores, la belladona significa sinceridad y silencio- levantándose lentamente, Yakumo se dirigió detrás de la mesita, agachándose para inspeccionar el lugar- aun así, anoche ambos estuvimos en peligro, si hubiera querido, podría habernos hecho daño- Haruka trago saliva nerviosamente

-Nunca pensé que podría invadir mi departamento

-Eso no es lo más importante ahora- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Ah? Que lo es?

-Sera mejor que llamemos a ese viejo oso, esto me está dando mala espina…- repentinamente el ambiente se volvió pesado a su alrededor. Lo que ambos no sabían era que habían puesto en marcha una bomba de tiempo que dentro de poco consumiría todo en la más negra oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Anterior:

-Nunca imagine que invadiría mi departamento

-Eso no es lo más importante ahora

-Ah? Que lo es?

-Sera mejor que llamemos a ese viejo oso, esto me está dando mala espina

Capitulo 5:

La luna escarlata brillaba en lo alto del cielo oscurecido de la noche, mientras algunas nubes intrépidas hacían su paseo frente a su reina, dándole un toque siniestro y misterioso a una ya trágica noche.

Un sonido chillante cortó como una navaja el silencio de la misma. En medio de lo que parecía un pasillo en penumbra sin fin, una mujer se encontraba agonizando y luchando por su vida. Podía sentir como su energía era drenada de su cuerpo con cada gota que chocaba contra el frio suelo del lugar. Con su respiración agitada y su pulso a mil por hora, sentía con terror como sus últimos minutos llegaban lentamente a su fin.

Sin embargo, parecía que su verdugo no se detendría a solo verla morir lentamente. Eso no, como podía dejar que la diversión se le escapara de las manos tan fácilmente, verla morir sin hacer nada no era para nada divertido. Esbozando una sonrisa siniestra cargada de locura, poso sus inhumanos ojos sobre su víctima, la pobre muchacha no pudo más que lanzar un grito ahogado de miedo y terror, frente aquel monstro que la estaba atacando.

-¿P-p-porque?- lanzo con su voz ahogada mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro pintado de miedo y desesperación

-JAJAJAJA, ¿Porque no? Debería ser la pregunta correcta, ¿No es cierto? Lo hago porque quiero y por un motivo personal nada mas, después de todo, no puedo dejar que la policía descubra quien soy, tu muerte me ayudara a seguir matando en la tranquilidad de la clandestinidad- su voz sonaba tranquila y divertida.

La siniestra persona se hincó hacia adelante proyectando su malévola sombra sobre ella. Con una de sus manos, la agarro salvajemente de su cabellera mancha de sangre y con un tirón brusco la acerco a su cara para que pudiera mirarlo, ganándose un grito ahogado de la mujer.

-Ah!

-La verdad, si soy sincero, las tipas como tú no me gustan ni un poquito, es por eso que este trabajo no se me está haciendo placentero, tendrás que divertirme tanto como puedas hasta que mueras, bien? – arrastrándola por el pasillo, el hombre la condujo hasta lo que parecía el baño de ese lúgubre lugar. Se podía notar que ese pequeño espacio no había sido usado hace ya mucho tiempo, todos los elementos del baño estaban sucios y con sarro.

-Aah! No! Eso duele! Suéltame!- la mujer lucho mientras era arrastrado por el suelo. Cuando llegaron, la arrojo con fuerza contra la bañadera y procedió a llenar con agua el cubículo. El tomo un instante el reordenar sus ideas y al mirarlo, la mujer pudo notar las malignas intenciones de su agresor, casi por instinto de supervivencia, trato de levantarse y correr, haciendo caso omiso a el terrible dolor de espaldas que le produjo su choque contra el filo de la bañera, pero antes de poder ejecutar su acción, el maniático hombre volvió a tomarla por el pelo, acorralándola contra el piso y colocando su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Noo…!- con brusquedad le tapó la boca con su mano

-No, no, no, no ¿Intentas escapar? Ambos sabemos que de aquí no saldrás en una sola pieza, en lo único que deberías preocuparte es sobre la manera en la que morirás- Las risas inundaron el penumbroso cuarto haciéndole entender a la desafortunada mujer su siniestro destino. Sus ojos se agrandaron de miedo cuando vio que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja. Quedándose sin aliento, siguió con la vista el movimiento de la pequeña arma filosa cuando la coloco sobre su cuello.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿no crees? Veamos que tanto puedes aguantar

-MMMMm!- un alarido doloroso salió de sus carnosos labios siendo amortiguado por la mano de aquel hombre al sentir como la navaja penetraba su tersa piel, rasgándola y produciendo una horrible sensación de dolor. Con un cambio de posición, saco su mano de su boca para colocarla sobre su cuello, ahorcándola con poca fuerza, mientras continuo cortando su piel en distintas partes.

-AAAH! NOOO!-la mujer solo podía llorar y tratar de aguantar el dolor de cada cortadura, buscando a veces desesperadamente aire cuando el agarre en se hacía más fuerte.

Cada corte lo hacía más profundo, cortando por su abdomen, sus brazos, sus mejillas, rompiendo en el proceso su blusa ahora manchada de sangre. Incluso a veces volvía a cortar sobre las heridas recién hechas, creando pequeñas cruces en su piel. La brillante sangre roja se desparramara elegantemente por todo su cuerpo pintando de rojo el blanco lienzo. La mujer solo podía llorara y gritar al sentir el frio metal dividir su carne en dos, deseando que todo eso terminara rápidamente. Casi como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas, la violenta acción de repente se detuvo, la joven poso su borrosa vista sobre su atacante, jadeando, rogando por aire, esperando el próximo corte en su piel, pero este nunca llego.

Sus parpados pesaban como bloques de concreto, trato de abrir sus ojos para ver a su agresor, pero solo pudo notar como su mano se dirigió al bolsillo de su pantalón antes de que cayeran de golpe, obligándose internamente a sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia, la mujer lentamente volvió a abrió sus ojos para notar con horror que la navaja en su mano había sido remplazada por un pequeño encendedor azul. Con una sonrisa divertida todavía plasmada en su rostro, el hombre se estiro un poco para recoger una pequeña vela que estaba al lado de la mujer.

-Tu piel es tan blanca y suave, sería una lástima que se quemara-

-No… por favor…- sus sollozos hacían eco en el lugar a medida que la luz de la vela ilumino los inhumanos ojos azules como el mar profundo de aquel monstruo. Nada era reflejado en ello, estaban vacíos como el profundo abismo de su locura, lo único que dejaba ver era un poco de diversión que se complementaba con la sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Realmente lo disfrutaba, era un demonio en la piel de un humano.

Inclinando un poco la vela dejo que la cera caliente callera sobre la cara de la mujer pero esta por instinto llevo sus brazos a su cara para defenderse, quemándose en el proceso. Al instante que hicieron contacto su piel con la mezcla caliente, un sistema de alerta se disparó por todo su cuerpo respondiendo inmediatamente a la quemadura, tocando cada fibra nerviosa que la hizo gritar de dolor, haciendo que su blanca piel quedara de un fuerte color rojo

-AAAAAAAAAH, NOO! POR FAVOR, DETEN…!- pero sus suplicas solo fueron apaciguadas con más derramamiento de la cera sobre sus cortaduras recién hechas. La risa maniática comenzaba a burbujear en la garganta de aquel individuo mientras veía a la mujer debajo de él, como se retorcía, suplicaba y gritaba de dolor

-No…- suplicaba "Ryota…"

-Realmente haces expresiones muy interesantes a pesar de tu apariencia, ¿Que paso con la fría e inexpresiva actriz que una vez fuiste? ¿Dónde se fue tu dignidad, Shirayuki Sibuya?

-Basta… por favor! Para… por favor… por favor….- sollozo con más fuerza al tiempo que un gran nudo se le formo en la garganta, quería gritar, correr, salir de allí, se sentía desespera y aterrada de no poder hacer caso a sus más primitivos deseos de supervivencia, lo único que podía hacer era suplicar por su vida. "no quiero morir…"

-Es que no lo entiendes, dios que mala suerte tienes pequeña Shirayuki-chan, quien diría que esto tendría que pasarte justo a ti, si solo no hubieras tomado esa decisión, ahora estarías durmiendo cómodamente en tu elegante cama en tus tibias cobijas, pero nooooo, mírate ahora, toda cubierta de sangre, heridas y quemaduras, sin duda eres una asquerosidad, por más que sobrevivas dime….- su voz sonó como un susurro cargado de maldad cerca de su oído, peligrosamente demasiado cerca- podrás ver a la cara a tu amado Ryota Sibuya después de esto- una asquerosa sensación recorrió la espina dorsal de Shirayuki al sentir su áspera lengua recorrer lentamente su largo cuello, sus ojos se agrandaron de puro terror al comprender sus palabras.

-No, cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor detente…!- le suplico, luchando por sacárselo de encima, "el único hombre que puede tocarme es Ryota!" con ese nuevo pensamiento dándole algo de fuerza, puso todo su empeño y concentración en empujar al hombre sobre ella, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando él inmovilizo sus dos brazos por encima de su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tanteaba rápidamente su piel debajo de su blusa, haciéndola chillar de dolor cuando agarro bruscamente uno de sus pechos por encima de su corpiño

-Que niña mala, por favor quédate quieta así lo disfrutamos correctamente- Shirayuki se quedándose sin aliento al sentir su blusa siendo desgarrada bruscamente en dos por las manos de aquel sujeto. Paralizándose de miedo al sentir el áspero tacto de su mano recorrer la piel de su estómago, pellizcándola dolorosamente en el proceso, mientras que con su lengua seguía burlándose de su cuello, pasando por su clavícula y haciendo su recorrido hacia su pecho.

-Ah!- La mujer volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió como su mano izquierda ahora baja por su pierna, estremeciéndose. Finalmente llego al inicio de sus pantalones, con un brusco tirón logro deshacer los botones que lo mantenían en su lugar.

Como si le hubieran regresado el alma, Shirayuki apretó fuertemente los ojos, comenzó a mover energéticamente lo único que no tenía ataduras, sus piernas, intentando apartarlo

-NO! BASTA! DETENTE!- grito desesperada mientras trataba de golpearlo donde podía, y esta vez funciono, una de sus patadas fue justo debajo de su muslo provocando un pequeño alarido de su parte

-Arg!- por inercia aflojo le firme agarre que tenía sobre ella, sin poder predecir que ella no perdería ninguna oportunidad y se soltaría rápidamente de su agarre, lanzándose a defenderse casi por instinto.

Una larga cortadora se hizo presente en el rostro del hombre, seguido por una gota de sangre que lentamente recorrió su mejilla. Sin medir sus acciones, ella había tratado de rasguñarlo en el proceso de liberarse de él.

Crispándose, el agresor soltó el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre sus muñecas, haciendo que la chica suspirara de alivio por su repentino libera miento.

Los hermosos ojos violáceos de la muchacha impactaron con sus ojos azules cargados de rabia de él, lo siguiente que supo fue como el levantaba su puño contra ella haciendo que todo se volviera negro. La sangre salió bruscamente liberada de su boca creando salpicaduras de sangre por el piso a su lado al tiempo que un sonido contundente silencio el lugar, retumbando en el largo pasillo.

Un inmenso dolor se hizo presente al momento que el hombre impacto su puño en su cara, obligando a su cabeza a virar a la izquierda. Sorprendida por el repentino ataque, voltio a mirarlo de nuevo para ver como nuevamente un puño se lanzaba sobre su cara.

Uno tras otro, el dolor se fue haciendo más insoportable, mientras leves gritos y quejidos eran tapados por los sonidos contundentes de los impactos que le propinaba

-Aarg!- fue lo único que podía pronuncias mientras que con cada golpe más sangre salía expulsada de su boca. En un instante, no pudo ver nada, aterrándola de sobremanera, el único indicio de su vivir era el desgarrador dolor que sentía con cada uno de sus salvajes golpes.

Sin controlarse, el desquiciado hombre continúo golpeándola sin piedad mientras la sangre formaba un charco a su alrededor, sin detenerse a pensar o a ser racional, una completa descarga cargada de ira contra la mujer debajo de él, su único pensamiento, querer matarla. El agotamiento físico pronto se hizo presente, con la respiración entrecortada y falto de energía, por primera vez desde que comenzó, se dio a la tarea de mirar el producto de sus acciones.

Aquella mujer, considerada hermosa por la sociedad entera, yacía en el piso de aquel lúgubre lugar, casi irreconocible para todas la personas que alguna vez la conocieron. Las cortaduras marcaban casi todo su cuerpo al igual que las quemaduras, arruinaban por completo su nívea piel, la sangre que envolvía su cuerpo y su sedoso pelo ahora hecho un desastre, y ahora por último, su cara era imposible que fuera reconocible después de aquel violento tratamiento, desfigurada, era la palabra exacta para describirla. En un enorme charco de sangre, no quedaba nada de aquella hermosa mujer.

-¡Esto es tú culpa perra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme?!- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo, tirándolo hacia atrás.

La respiración de Shirayuki se volvió más lenta, tratando de luchar por vivir, pero fácilmente estaba perdiendo la guerra, su conciencia vagaba a un lugar sin retorno, queriendo alejarse de todo el dolor, alejarse de aquella persona que la lastimaba, alejándose de aquel mundo, y entrar a otro lleno de oscuridad. Deseando cortar la línea con este mundo

Cuando pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos y su respiración de nuevo, el agresor miro a la modelo tendida debajo de él, pudo notar como apenas respiraba.

-Hey no vas responder? Que maleducada- separándose un poco de ella, saco una pequeña tijera para podar

-No puedes dormirte cuando hay un invitado, me veré obligado a despertarte- coloco con toda tranquilidad un dedo de su mano en la filosa tijera y en un movimiento separo su dedo de su mano

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- un horrible grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, al tiempo que la sangre chorreaba a mares por la herida. "No, por favor, Ryota…". Su mente al instante se quedó en blanco, mientras el persistente dolor colapsaba su sistema

-Oh, veo que te despertaste, tendré que usar este método más seguido si quiero cogerte despierta- término sonriendo alegremente.

-Par…- haciendo caso omiso y sin la más minúscula pizca de preocupación, volvió a cortar uno de sus dedos, provocando más gritos de desgarradores de dolor y suplicas ilegibles entre llantos. Uno tras otro, mientras ella lloraba y gritaba con la poca fuerza que tenía, iba separando miembro por miembro de su mano, cuando termino con esa, prosiguió a cortar los dedos de la otra, alargando aún más su suplicio.

-Es un duro trabajo el mantenerte despierta, si bien es divertido, es demasiado para mí, comienza a ser aburrido, es mejor terminar con esto ahora- Shirayuki apenas podía entender lo que decía, sentía tanto dolor en sus manos que apenas podía moverlas o hablar, pero podía oír un bajo susurro, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente por el miedo, instintivamente sabía que estaba muriendo y no quería, a pesar del dolor que sentía, no quería morir, no aun, no antes de ver a Ryota… y a pesar de todo, ese era su único pensamiento. "Por favor Ryota, por favor, ayúdame…." Siguió llamándolo en su mente repetidamente, al borde de las lágrimas

-Por… favor…Ryota…. Ayúda… me…. - su pequeño alarido no pudo ser audible para el hombre que ahora estaba de pie dirigiéndose a una de las esquinas de aquel lugar, donde se encontraba un pequeño bidón de 25 litros de color blanco, sobre este había también unos guantes de látex. Procedió a colocándoselos y a levantar el pequeño bidón cuyo rotulo decía "ácido sulfúrico concentrado", con un pequeño moviente de su muñeca, el bidón ya estaba destapado.

De vuelta a su lado, se quedó mirándola, después de un instante, dejo el bidón en el piso y saco de nuevo la navaja de su bolsillo, inclinándose un poco, la agarro bruscamente de su largo cabello azabache, levantándola en el aire y con un rápido movimiento lo corto al ras de su cabeza.

-Hey, Shirayuki ese corte te favorece más, me encanta- con esto dicho una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios como las lágrimas hacían su curso por el rostro desfigurado de la mujer.

-Salúdame a Ryota cuando lo veas.

Se pudo ver claramente en el video como el hombre la soltó de golpe, provocando que la cabeza de la mujer impactara fuertemente contra el piso, volviendo a levantar el bidón que estaba depositado en el suelo, y con rápido movimiento lo disperso por toda su cara y su cuerpo. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un grito devastador antes de que el video terminara.

-Eres… e-eres inhumano….- tartamudeo el hombre sentado frente al pequeño tele que mostraba el video de la muerte y tortura de Shirayuki Shibuya. El otro hombre apoyado en el televisor lanzo una fuerte risa al aire, mirándolo fijamente haciendo estremecer al que estaba sentado

-Soy más que inhumano, soy un monstruo en la piel de una persona, un demente, un sádico trastornado, un demonio en carne viva, seguramente te diste cuenta de eso por este video, ahora que has visto la totalidad de mí poder y mi accionar, dime, Sr. Kobayashi, ¿Cuántos años tiene su adorada hija?- su voz sonó tan oscura como el mismísimo velo de la oscuridad de la noche. Abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, el hombre solo atino a levantarse exaltado, tirando la silla en el proceso

-T-tu n-no….

-Tu hija está a salvo, por ahora, de su seguridad depende ahora de tu decisión, ahora dime ¿Que harás Sr. Kobayashi? ¿Te unirás a mi o simplemente me darás la espalda y enfrentaras las consecuencias?- sintiéndose como una rata atrapada entre la espada y la pared, no pudo más que agachar la mirada resignado sintiéndose el ser humano más despreciable del mundo por ayudar a aquel autoproclamado demonio, pero que más podía hacer…? Sonriendo con autosuficiencia al hombre con la mirada gacha se dirigió a la puerta de aquella enorme habitación, dándole la espalda

-Tú también has caído a las profundidades del infierno, no te queda más que ser quemado por toda la eternidad- Con un leve movimiento, lo saludo con una de sus manos todavía de espaldas a él mientras que colocaba la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón de su elegante traje, las puertas del lugar se abrieron para dejarle el paso a su rey, dejando en la oscuridad a aquel otro hombre con la cabeza gacha al cerrarse por completo tras ese demonio, hundiéndose más aún en la miseria y la desesperación, el Sr. Kobayashi permitió que una rebelde lagrima recorriera su mejilla…..

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado un grupo de tres hombres se encontraban reunidos muy serios en torno a una pequeña mesa en la sala de la casa de una muchacha llamada Haruka, pero para esa historia tendrán que esperar otro capítulo….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo anterior:

-Tú también has caído a las profundidades del infierno, no te queda más que ser quemado por toda la eternidad- hundiéndose más aún en la miseria y la desesperación, el Sr. Kobayashi permitió que una rebelde lágrima recorriera su mejilla...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado un grupo de tres hombres se encontraban reunidos muy serios en torno a una pequeña mesa en la sala de la casa de una muchacha llamada Haruka

Capítulo 6:

El sonido del agua cayendo hacía eco en el lugar, junto al vapor del calor que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios pintado por gotas de agua que hacían su travieso recorrido por ellos. Podía sentir como cada musculo de su cuerpo caía rendido ante el calor del líquido, relajándolo, liberándolo de la tensión y la preocupación.

Un pequeño sonido se hizo presente, rompiendo la calma del momento, producto de un cuerpo chocando contra la pared del baño mientras el agua de la ducha continuaba corriendo aumentando el vapor de la misma. En la privacidad de aquel lugar, se encontraba nuestro peculiar protagonista, apoyado contra la pared del baño. Una de sus manos trazo su destino hasta su cara, queriendo tapar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo de algún visitante invisible o de él mismo.

-Maldición!- murmuro bajo aún más sonrojado por su estúpido pensamiento- es que acaso soy un idiota….- se recrimino mientras se despeinaba más el pelo tratando de alejar lo que había en su mente.

Soltó de nuevo un largo suspiro mientras echaba su pelo hacia atrás con su mano, intentando eliminar lo que le dificultaba la vista, rogando que fuera así de fácil deshacerse de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo parecía que su imaginación estaba dispuesta a torturarlo tanto como quisiera, acosándolo como insectos a la luz de una lámpara. "_Realmente huele a ella…"_ otra vez se deslizaron sin su consentimiento de su mente. Volviendo a reprocharse mentalmente ante tal locura

-Esto es imposible…- suspiro resignado por tercera vez, saco la mano que se alojaba en su cara y cerrando los ojos, permitió de la lluvia de la duchar empapara entero su cara y su cabello, recorriendo rápidamente su cuerpo.

Su pequeño dilema moral había empezado después de descubrir lo del acosador de Haruka. Estaba realmente enojado y preocupado por su seguridad, enojado por ser dejado de lado ante tal situación por ella, y preocupado por lo que podría pasarle. Aun así no lo había demostrado exteriormente, dejarse vencer ante ella tan fácilmente no estaba en su diccionario.

-Voy a llamar a ese viejo oso- le dijo a la chica mientras se giraba para acercarse a la ventana de la sala. Con la vista clavada en el piso, marco el número de Gotou y espero hasta que este atendiera.

-Hola- pudo escuchar la voz soñolienta de Gotou al otro lado de la línea

-Ya es hora de dejar de invernar viejo oso- contesto con burla la voz de Yakumo

-No estoy invernando! Diablos, que necesitas?- pregunto algo molesto la voz del otro lado

-Necesito que vengas a la casa de Haruka, te lo explicare en detalle cuando llegues, solo te diré que alguien entro aquí anoche, trae a Ishii-san contigo- contesto la monótona voz de chico

-Qué?! Iré de inmediato!- contesto alertado y serio Gotou, pero otro pensamiento cruzo su mente como un rayo, algo mucho más interesante -Y dime Yakumo, como estuvo tu noche con Haruka?- pudo oírlo reír entre dientes desde el otro lado de la línea. Resoplando, el chico solo se cruzó de brazos ante su pregunta

-Eso no te interesa- dijo indiferente

-Oooh, eso significa que paso algo, podría ser que te le lanzaste a la indefensa Haruka? Yakumo deberías ser más calmo- contesto entre burlas el hombre. Varias venitas estilo anime aparecieron en la cabeza del joven.

Desde a distancia, Haruka veía como Yakumo sostenía algún tipo de pelea con Gotou. Aunque no estaba segura de que hablaban, parecía que no era nada serio. La forma de contestar del chico le indico que estaba empezando a enojarse por las cosas que estaba escuchando por el teléfono. Una gota estilo anime se deslizo por su cabeza, _"Porque están discutiendo?"_, suspirando decidió aprovechar el tiempo y darse una rápida ducha para despejarse.

Al salir vio que Yakumo recién cortaba la llamada demasiado irritado entonces una idea cruzo su mente iluminándola. Se dirigió lentamente hacia él hasta que quedo detrás de él.

-Oye, Yakumo, porque no te das un baño para calmarte y relajarte un poco?- pregunto al chico que estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Sí, gracias- contesto casi sin pensar, mientras se giraba para verla. Al instante se quedó devorándola con la miranda. El pobre chico no pudo evitar notar el aspecto de la joven recién salida de la ducha. Llevaba una playera blanca con cuello en v que se apegaba a su cuerpo húmedo mostrando sus curvas, y un jean oscuro con una toalla blanca en la cabeza para secar su cabello.

Vio cómo su pelo levemente mojado se pegaba a su cara y a su cuello, sus mejillas brillaban sonrojadas seguramente por el calor del agua, la ropa le mostraba solo alguna parte de su piel suave y perfumada, queriendo recorrerla con contacto de su mano casi por impulso. Noto con mucho más pesar como una gota de agua comenzaba a caer de su cabello haciendo su lento recorrido por su cuello, tocando toda su piel y perdiéndose en el inicio de sus senos detrás del escote en V.

Demasiado tentador, para él y para cualquiera, aquella mujer lo estaba seduciendo sin ni siquiera notarlo, "_o es que lo hace adrede?"_ Trago duro ante ese pensamiento, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándola.

Con cierta vacilación levanto el rostro para mirarla, para su alivio, parecía que ella no haberse dado cuenta de su minucioso escrutinio. Seguramente demasiado ocupada pensando en que haría de comer mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. Reponiendo la compostura, Yakumo alejo su mirada de ella al momento de hablarle

-Hola! Tierra a Haruka, no me vas a mostrar donde está el baño?

-Eh? Ah! Sí!- Haruka fue traída a la realidad nuevamente, algo sonrojada por quedarse espaciada delante de él. Se giró un poco y con la mano lo llamo cuando se paró frente a una puerta blanca, con un rápido movimiento la abrió e ingreso al cuarto seguida de cerca por Yakumo

-Mira, aquí están las toallas, los accesorios para el baño están allí, puedes dejar tu ropa aquí, luego la lavare después de todo no te has quitado esa ropa desde que llagamos. Ah! Y mira, este baño es algo particular- señalo dirigiéndose a la bañera y corriendo la cortina- Tienes que abrir primero el agua fría y dejarla correr, después puedes abrir el agua caliente y regularla con la fría ya que si no el agua sale muy caliente y te quemaras, entendiste?- su melodiosa voz choco contra los oído del joven, sabía que le decía algo pero no llego a entender la totalidad de sus palabras, su mente divagaba por otro lugar, hipnotizado por su tierna voz y apariencia. Al no recibir respuesta, se dio la vuelta para ver al chico detrás de ella, produciendo que el dulce olor a manzanas con ese algo desconocido pudiera ser claramente percibido por Yakumo. Ese aroma que ya lo había vuelto loco antes y parecía que no estaba perdiendo su efecto

-Yakumo? Me oíste?- le reprocho, mirándolo con una ceja levantada y las manos en la cadera

-Eh? Ah si, ya deja de molestar y vete, que quiero bañarme- dijo recuperando su máscara inexpresiva, cerrando los ojos para intentar no mirara y continuar con esos absurdos pensamiento

-Mmmmm- Haruka estrecho sus ojos contra él, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, suspirando, se volvió hacia la puerta- bien recuerda, primero fría después caliente- le dijo con un dedo levantado contra su cara, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, se volvió nuevamente hacia el joven- te traeré un cambio de ropa en dentro de un rato, cuando salgas desayunaremos, que te gustaría comer?

-Lo que hagas está bien para mí- dijo de espaldas a ella mientras procedía a sacarse la remera que llevaba. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de los labios de Haruka, dándose vuelta al instante por la vergüenza, el calor le quemaba hasta las orejas. Yakumo esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa ante su pequeño acto de maldad para con ella

-Idiota! Espera a que me vaya!- le grito entre una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo

-Ya te dije que salieras o es que prefieres quedarte a ver, pervertida

-Como si quisiera, Yakumo baka!- con eso ella azoto la puerta tras sí con enojo, Yakumo se rio divertido. Era demasiado inocente. Talvez demasiado, aunque eso realmente no le importaba tanto ahora, solo quería bañarse y relajarse un poco.

Una vez que regulo en agua a una temperatura agradable, procedió a sacándose el resto de la ropa y se dispuso a entrar en la ducha. Sentir la agradable sensación de su cuerpo relajándose con el suave toque del agua caliente no tenía comparación. Después de un rato, agarro la botella del shampoo en donde claramente pudo leer "manzana y coco"

-Aah… eso era coco…- con su pequeño descubrimiento llego con la imagen mental de ella ocupando el mismo lugar que él estaba usando ahora.

Pudo imaginar nítidamente como las gotas de agua resbalando lentamente por su cuerpo desnudo, tocando cada parte de su suave piel, perdiéndose a la altura de sus níveas piernas, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y el vapor, su pelo cayendo en cascada por su espalda, suspirando de alivio cuando el agua caliente tocada los lugares correctos. Se mordió los labios al imaginar como el shampoo hacia espuma en su cabeza mientras caía inocentemente por sus pechos haciendo un lento recorrido hacia abajo…

Su mano fue a parar con un golpe fuertemente en su frente haciéndolo retroceder contra la pared del baño. Trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella mujer envuelta en el calor del baño, pero parecía que cada cosa le recordaba más a ella. Debía bañarse rápido y salir de allí, antes de que su imaginación lo coloca a él como su acompañante en ese lugar. Terminado lo más rápido que pudo, suspiro de alivio al salir de aquel lugar.

Haruka le había dejado la ropa para poder cambiarse gracias a dios, pero al colocársela no pudo evitar pensar que ahora olía igual que ella, _"aunque hay otra forma en la que puedo hacer que ella huela a mi…"_ sacudió rápidamente la cabeza cuando el aumento del calor llegó nuevamente a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la atrocidad que había pensado.

Al salir, pudo divisar el sofá que había sido su confidente la noche anterior a solo unos pasos de él. Parecía que Haruka todavía no había sacado las colchas que había utilizado para dormir allí ayer. Se acercó hasta el sofá, para luego recostarse y tirar de las colchas sobre él, estiro un brazo para alcanzar el control remoto que estaba en la mesita en frente. Deseaba poder hundirse en los programas de variedades y comedias y poder sacarse de la mente los que había estado pensando hasta recién. Rápidamente paso a un canal de noticias cuando se aburrió de la falsa comedia de los actores. La joven voz de una reportera atrajo su atención

_-Reiteramos, ha desaparecido una joven de 21, desde el día de ayer no se conoce nada de su paradero, su nombre es Tsugumi Kagura, si usted tiene alguna información sobre ella, por favor comuníquese a esta línea….- _Yakumo apenas podía oía lo que la reportera hablaba, la imagen de la mujer acaparo toda su atención.

La fotografía mostraba a una joven mujer de ojos marrones claros y el pelo de igual color con una radiante sonrisa pegaba en su rostro. Era sumamente hermosa, su pelo largo y lacio caía en cascada hasta su espalda donde se arremolinaba en pequeños bucles. _"Se parece a Haruka, pero es mucho más bonita que ella, más arreglada y elegante aunque sus sonrisas también se parecía… seguramente es una coincidencia…." _Pensó perdiendo el interés.

_-_Me pregunto… si ella se vería así si se arreglara….- murmuro por lo bajo, siendo sorprendido por una voz detrás de él

_-_Ah! Yakumo, ya terminaste? Ven así comemos -apareció por detrás Haruka con una sonrisa. Yakumo bostezo con agrado disimulando su sorpresa y se levantó para seguirla al comedor.

Mirando mejor, Yakumo se dio a la tarea de observar por primera vez el departamento de Haruka, era de un tamaño intermedio, grande pero no tanto. Si se entraba por la puerta de la calle, recorrías un pequeño pasillo y llegabas a la gran sala dividida en cocina, comedor y sala. Primero estaba la cocina equipada con una larga mesada con dos sillas altas de madera delante de ella, seguido había una mesa blanca con un mantel crema con encajes rodeada de 6 sillas del mismo color, y a la derecha había un mesita pequeña rodeada de tres sillones y una televisión plasma, un sillón grande negro estaba en frente del tele y dos pequeños a los costado.

Las paredes eran de un suave color amarillo con cuadros y fotos coladas en la pared, que le daba un ambiente cálido y acogedor al lugar. Había dos puertas divididas por un pequeño mueble que tenía portarretratos y adornos encima. Supuso que una era la habitación de Haruka y la otra era el baño de donde había venido. Era un lugar lindo, cálido y reconfortante.

Sentándose en la mesa, Haruka le sirvió un tazón lleno de sopa de miso, para que le fuera fácil ingerirla, ya que cuando te refrías, lo más incómodo es sentir la garganta rasposa

_-_Esta rico?- pregunto con una media sonrisa la chica a su lado

-Mmm- se limitó a responder mientras comía con los ojos cerrados. Haruka esbozo una sonrisa divertida ante su respuesta, pues sabía que eso significaba que sí.

-Tsudere…- murmuro con diversión, limitándose a comer en silencio

-Ah! Por cierto, ya que veo que terminaste, hice un flan casero, quieres comerlo ahora o más tar…

-Dámelo ahora- ordeno sin casi pensar con los ojos brillando de emoción mientras que una gota estilo anime apareció de nuevo en la cabeza de la chica _"Como se esperaba de un auténtico amante de los dulces…"_

-jajaja, de acuerdo, de acuerdo- Le sirvió el pequeño postre al insistente chico mientras veía cómo su expresión cambio radicalmente de una indiferente a una extremadamente feliz al devorar el dulce. Mas gotas estilo anime aparecieron en la cabeza de Haruka _"sé que ama los dulces pero esto es una exageración",_ resoplo mirándolo con una sonrisa dulcemente.

El suave sonido del timbre interrumpió la burbuja de sus pensamientos. Haruka se levantó para ver quien llamaba. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose pudo ser distinguible para Yakumo, seguido por unos cuantos pasos pesados. Dejando la cuchara a un lado, se voltio sobre la silla con su usual expresión aburrida, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían esos pasos

-Ooh, veo que ya estas mejor gato perezoso- entro Gotou a la sala con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro

-Estaría mejor si no tuviera que escuchar los gruñidos de un viejo oso tan temprano- dijo mientras se volvía hacia la mesa de nuevo

-Que no soy un oso!- gruño aún más fuerte Gotou

-Hmph, pues lo pareces- replico Yakumo con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo su mentón con la palma de su mano, todavía dándole la espalda.

-Que dijiste!- varias venitas estilo anime aparecieron en la cabeza de Gotou, al tiempo que un gotas estilo anime aparecían en la cabeza de Haruka e Ishii

-Ya, ya, Gotou-san, Ishii-san, por favor tomen asiento- les señalo Haruka la mesa donde estaba Yakumo, invitándolos a pasar

-Muchas gracias Haruka-san-dijo emocionado Ishii mientras seguía a Gotou y se sentaba a su lado, al pasar por el lado de Yakumo lo saludo como normalmente lo hacía siendo respondido por un casual "hola" de parte del muchacho.

-Bueno, vamos a lo que nos incumbe primero- dijo Gotou resoplando con seriedad a los jóvenes delante de él- explíquenme la situación

-Bien… esto ya se lo dije a Yakumo, el lunes de la semana pasada, estaba volviendo tarde de la universidad, sentía como si me vigilaran pero supuse que solo era mi imaginación, cuando llegue a casa habían dejado mi correspondencia por debajo de la puerta, me pareció raro ya que generalmente no me traen la correspondencia al departamento, las cartas se las queda el recepcionista y cuando ve la gente saliendo les informa que llego, así que agarre las cartas y fui con el recepcionista, le pregunte si él las había puesto debajo de mi puerta pero él me contesto que no lo había hecho y que nadie había traído la correspondencia ese día, para ese momento estaba más que extrañada, abrí las cartas y dentro tenía muchas fotos mías y una carta bastante repugnante. Emm, el recepcionista estaba allí y vio las fotos, aparte de ustedes, Yakumo y él, no se lo he contado a nadie, la carta y las fotos las queme, a excepción de una

-Me la permites ver- dijo Gotou bastante serio, Haruka se levantó y fue hasta la mesita frente al tele, tomo la foto y volvió donde ellos

-Es esta, me pareció que podría ser de utilidad- Haruka le entrego la foto a Gotou quien la tomo sin pensar, Ishii también se acercó para mirar

-Oye! No te apegues tanto a mí!- Le grito Gotou a su compañero mientras lo alejaba

-Ah?! Pero quiero ver!- contesto en su defensa el joven, apegándose aún más a Gotou mientras este trataba de alejarse de él, y con ello, alejando la foto de Ishii

-Que dijiste?!- replico enojado. Haruka suspiro y tomo la foto que tenía Gotou en la mano y la apoyo en la mesa, volviéndose a su asiento al lado de Yakumo

-Dejen las peleas para más tarde niños, estamos discutiendo algo importante- Yakumo les recrimino con un dejo de gracia por el trauma que le había causado su pequeña broma a Gotou. El hombre mayor solo resoplo enojado e Ishii se acomodó los lentes con una gota en su sien

-Mmm, pero…- dijo Gotou tomando la foto y poniéndola en distintas posiciones- Oh! Esto es!- expreso sorprendido.

-Lo has notado…- dijo Haruka con un poco de tristeza en la voz

-Para nada- Haruka e Ishii cayeron de espaldas mientras varias gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Yakumo

-A ver, detective Gotou, déjeme ver – el detective no tuvo más alternativa que pasársele la foto de mala ganas a su compañero por no entender a lo que se referían- Ah, ya entiendo, esta foto fue tomada muy de cerca, me aventuraría a decir que fue mientras hablabas con alguien… ah! Ya lo entendí!- murmuro Ishii sorprendido

-Veo que ya lo captaste- dijo Yakumo con sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

-Eh? Que tiene que ver que estuvieran hablando?- un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de la cabeza de Gotou, haciendo que todos se quedaran mirándolo con gotitas de sudor en la sien

-Detective Gotou….

-Dios, como fue que llagaste a ser detective?- suspiro Yakumo

-Etto… Gotou-san, recuerdas que te dije que esa foto me lo mando mi acosador, pues para sacarme esa foto, mi acosador debió de estar hablando conmigo, eso significa que es alguien cercano a mí, ya que es una foto instantánea, no se puede saber el día ni la hora en la que la tomaron, pero se ve que fue como a la tarde-noche, a esa hora más o menos es cuando salgo de la facultad y voy a casa o a visitar a Yakumo, más que esas pistas no tengo- explico con calma Haruka

-Aah… ya veo- murmuro Gotou

-Todavía falta algo- los interrumpió Yakumo, mientras Haruka bajaba la cabeza- Ayer, antes de llegar al departamento de Haruka, me desmaye por la fiebre y me desperté muy entrada en la noche, no estoy muy seguro de la hora pero cuando vine a la sala, en la mesita que esta frente al televisor había una belladona

-Una belladona?- pregunto Ishii

-Una belladona es una flor con forma acampanada, en el lenguaje de las flores significa "sinceridad" o "amor puro" y que ocurre con eso?

-A la mañana siguiente, esa flor no estaba allí, lo recuerdo claramente porque me pareció que estaba muy fuera de lugar, Haruka estaba durmiendo en el sillón frente a la mesita ese momento

-Yo… no traje ninguna flor, ese día no tenía facultad, hice mi tarea y luego hornee el pastel que le lleve a Yakumo y el resto del día estuve con ustedes, cuando llegue con Yakumo, esa flor no estaba allí, también lo recuerdo bien, porque necesitaba el termómetro para tomarle la temperatura a Yakumo y resulto que estaba en la mesita

-Están diciendo que la persona que te acosa entre en medio de la noche para darte una belladona? –pregunto algo preocupado Ishii por la seriedad del asunto

-Exacto, aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora

-Que es Yakumo?- pregunto aún más curioso Gotou

-Bueno, pongamos en orden las cosas, Haruka cuando llegamos, recuerdas que hora era?

-Sí, mire el reloj después de ponerte en la cama, eran las 9 y 10

-Hasta ese entonces no había nada en la mesita

-No, no había nada, tampoco entro nadie

-A qué hora te fuiste a dormir?

-Bueno, recuerdo que me quede cuidándote hasta muy tarde, tu fiebre era alta y tenía miedo de dejarte, la última vez que vi el reloj eran la 1 y media de la noche, creo que me dormí como a las dos…

-Bien, alguien sabe a qué hora dejo de llover esta madrugada?

-Ah! Lo vi en el noticiero, estaban mostrando el destrozo que dejo la lluvia, dijeron que dejo de llover como a las 4 de la mañana- respondió Ishii rápidamente

-Cierto, yo también lo vi- contesto Gotou

-Entonces tenemos una línea de tiempo de dos horas, entre las dos y las cuatro de la mañana aproximadamente- contesto pensativo Yakumo

-Como sabes que esa es la línea de tiempo?- cuestiono la voz de Haruka

-Bueno, cuando me levante, si bien, no recuerdo la hora, sé que estaba lloviendo, pude ver la lluvia por la ventana cuando buscaba que ventana estaba abierta, eso significa que él entro cuando estaba lloviendo, la suposición lógica es que cuando abrió la ventana, él frio que produjo me despertó, cuando me vio en la sala, se escondió, y cuando me dormí se fue, llevándose la belladona, esa es mi teoría, pero hay algo que me intriga más, y es como lo hizo…?

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Gotou mas enredado

-Pues piénsalo, estas afuera mientras cae un torrencial de lluvia, y entras por la ventana de una casa, no crees que dejarías todo mojado?

-Ah, es cierto! Pero esta mañana todo estaba en orden!- recordó Haruka al darse cuenta también de ese detalle

-Entonces cómo?- pregunto Ishii

-Espera aparte de eso, Haruka porque dejaste las ventanas abiertas? Si estaba lloviendo- pregunto Gotou desconcertado

-Pues la verdad es que cerré todo, tanto las ventanas como las puertas, la puerta que daba a la habitación donde estaba Yakumo era lo único que estaba medio abierto porque yo entraba y salía, es una costumbre que tengo desde que vivo sola cerrar todo- contesto Haruka

-Entonces forzó la entrada…

-Pero no hay marcas de ser forzada, ya me fije -dijo Yakumo tranquilamente

-Entonces qué?

-Bueno, estoy empezando a pensar que estábamos frente a alguien que no es ordinario…- toda la sala quedo en silencio mientras todos posaban sus ojos en Yakumo- lo tenía todo claramente planeado, como entrar, como salir, que hacer para no dejar rastro, no sé qué había planeado, pero está claro que lo único que no estaba en sus planes es que yo estuviera aquí, no forzó la cerradura, eso significa que la abrió de alguna otra forma, solo se me ocurre algún dispositivo para realizarlo, aunque para ello él tuve que estar aquí antes y colocarlo- murmuro más para sí que para ellos- ese dispositivo debe estar escondido en algún lado por aquí, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Gotou, registre la habitación, sin embargo no encontré micrófonos ni cámaras, aun así esa cosa debe estar en algún lugar, además de eso, no dejo ninguna mancha de agua ni pisadas, debe haber tenido algún tipo de traje o limpio el lugar antes de marcharse, no dejo rastros ni huellas, es una persona sumamente calculadora e inteligente- termino Yakumo

-Mmm, parece que esto es peligroso para Haruka, será mejor que la saquemos de aquí- expreso más preocupado Ishii

-Creo que es lo correcto- concordó Gotou también un poco preocupado por la niña. Haruka solo se encogió de hombros

-Pues discrepo, si hacemos cambios muy grandes, el acosador podría pensar que conocemos su existencia e intentar otras formas de acercarse a ella, sabemos que es inteligente y calculador, además de que es conocido de Haruka o al menos lo has visto, siendo así, tratara de averiguar dónde estás si te cambias de casa y por qué lo haces, entonces estaríamos como al principio- declaro Yakumo mirando a Haruka

-Pensé lo mismo, además tampoco quiero dejar este lugar…- murmuro bajo Haruka

-Pero entonces que hacemos? No podemos dejarte aquí así nomas- cuestiono Ishii

-Bueno, creo que lo primero sería llamar a un técnico y que revise el lugar para ver que encuentra y librarnos de todo lo que sea una posible amenaza, por lo otro, yo me quedare aquí con ella, con una persona más en el lugar no se atreverá a entrar, además de que podre vigilar bien a las personas que entren aquí

-Me parece una buena idea- contesto un poco más feliz Haruka- así no me tendré que mudar y alguien estaría conmigo

-Pues, parece una buena idea, llamare a un técnico para que revise el lugar

-Bien, pero debes hacerlo lo más discreto posible, has que venga vestido de civil, mientras hacen eso, Haruka acompáñame hasta mi habitación del club, necesito traer mis cosas

-Por supuesto- contesto emocionada "_pareceremos una pareja de recién casados",_ pensó con alegría mientras seguía a Yakumo a la puerta

-Ah! Pero…- Ishii se dispuso a renegociar la cuestión, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

-Vamos Ishii, tenemos trabajo que hacer

-Ah! pero… detective Gotou…- dijo llorando a mares mientras era arrastrado por el cuello de la camisa por el hombre que respetaba

Mientras tanto, en la cercanía del lugar, una figura observaba a una pareja de jóvenes como caminaban alegremente hacia su destino, chitando la lengua, la figura se dio vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido

**No pueden quejarse son 12 hojas de Word XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Yay he vuelto! XD Primero que todo, ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! ¡Son muy feliz! Y debo confesar que amo poner a Yakumo en situaciones comprometedoras, porque a diferencia de Haruka, Yakumo no es muy sincero para esas cosa, hablo de amor por supuesto! Lo siento si soy pervertida, pero es que amo a los tsunderes y amo más a Yakumo! Kyaa! */* Por cierto, nadie puede tener a Yakumo en su cama más que su narradora y la protagonista, I am sorry! A otra cosa, presten atención a los personajes de "relleno", son importantes, ahora sí, a leer :D **

Capitulo anterior:

-Ah! pero… detective Gotou…- dijo llorando a mares mientras era arrastrado por el cuello de la camisa por el hombre que respetaba

Mientras tanto, en la cercanía del lugar, una figura observaba a una pareja de jóvenes como caminaban alegremente hacia su destino, chitando la lengua, la figura se dio vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido

Capítulo 7:

El rojo atardecer iba muriendo justo frente a sus ojos bañados con lágrimas desbordadas. Veía con melancolía como las sombrías nubes ganaban cada vez as territorio en el cielo, devorando rápidamente los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban. Dejando una ciudad envuelta en una tétrico y desolada noche. El solo pensamiento de una fría noche desolada, hizo que más lágrimas se desbordaban sin permiso por sus sonrojadas mejillas empapando el suelo a sus pies

-Eres un idiota… Takeshi…- el bajo susurro murió en el cruel firmamento oscurecido. Dándose vuelta sobre sus tacones emprendió su marcha ignorando a las personas que la miraban curiosos.

Su apariencia a estas alturas le importaba poco. Era consciente de que seguramente lucia terrible, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su melena castaña larga hecha un desastre por el viento y la nariz más roja que un payaso por el cruel frio. _"Pero eso no importa…"_ El abismo en su mente acaparaba toda su atención.

Intrépidos recuerdos comenzaron a burbujear lentamente, momentos pasados que antes atesoraba tanto y ahora solo la atormentaban, una y otra vez, obligándola a revivir momentos felices de su vida, solo para contarle lo que había perdido.

Todo aquello eran cosas que quería olvidar o incluso, de ser posible, eliminarlas. Era la decisión más sabia, la menos dolorosa, la más rápida, la mejor, lo sabía, era muy consciente de eso, pero ¡maldita sea no podía! No podía tirar todos sus sentimientos por la ventana como si de basura se tratase. Su mente y su corazón estaban batallando en su un furioso campo de batalla por obtener la razón, dejando atrás un claro sentimiento de tristeza.

Pudo divisar una pequeño banca en aquella plaza iluminada por las luces de color topacio. Un sonido retumbante llego a sus oídos, el enorme reloj delante de ella marco las 7 de la tarde. Su vista vago perezosamente por la apresurada gente que trataba seguramente, de ganarle a la tormenta venidera.

Agachando la vista rápidamente cuando noto con auto-reproche como muy en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que Takeshi la viniera a buscar, que al levantar la vista, se encontrara el rostro de su amado bañado en sudor por la travesía de buscarla y su aliento siendo visible por el frio, diciéndole "Idiota!" como siempre solía, en una mezcla de reproche y alivio.

-Takeshi… todo esto para nada…- sonrió con melancolía mientras su flequillo ondeando al ritmo devastados del viento ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos llorosos, al recordar lo emocionada que estaba en la mañana por su tan esperada cita, eligiendo la ropa más bonita que tenía, pasando horas buscando el mejor peinado y maquillaje, planeando todo de antemano. **(Nota: por favor, cualquier chico que este por allí ¡Nunca hagan llorar a una mujer! Me estoy enojando con Takeshi y eso que solo es un personaje ¬¬*)**

– ¿Porque… por… que…?- en un intento inútil trato de eliminar con las mangas de su polera las lágrimas que volvían a brillar. Querida gritar y llorar a viva voz pero en ese lugar no se sentía demasiado privado para ello.

Todo era culpa de Takeshi. ¡Por su estúpida culpa, ella estaba sola llorando en la plaza de un lugar desconocido, soportando todo esa soledad y la tristeza, ese maldito seguramente ni siquiera la había seguido para disculparse!

-Eres un idiota… maldito idiota… púdrete en el infierno… - envolvió sus brazos en sus piernas mientras escondía su cara llorosa entre sus rodillas.

Talvez ella también tenía parte de culpa, pero las acciones de ese idiota no la ayudaron en nada, digo, las cosas tienen un lugar y un momento ¿Que más podía hacer? Estaba asustada y un poco inquieta, no sabía cómo era estar con alguien de esa forma, no estaba preparada para estar con él, era su primera vez con un hombre y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Sus palabras hirientes todavía resonaban en su mente, echándole sal a las heridas recién hechas, recordarlo solo lo empeoraba, _"¡Oh! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Contrólate Kagura!" _se gritó con enfado internamente.

-Una chica es más hermosa cuando sonríe- escucho una suave voz a su lado. Levanto el rostro con duda y antelación ante el pensamiento _"¡Podría ser…!"_ Sin embargo, no se encontró con los dulces ojos marrones que le era conocido, remplazándolos había unos profundos ojos azules que chocaron con sus orbes marrones, parecían devorarlo todo, se veían tan cálidos, tan tiernos, tan…

-Hermosos…- la chica hipo en sorpresa, tapándose la boca inmediatamente, _"¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?! ¡Si seré idiota!"_

-Aah... mmm... em, gracias- en chico frente se enderezo de nuevo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena. Un sentimiento de alivio atravieso a la joven sentada, quien solo pudo reír tiernamente cuando el chico aparto los ojos aún más avergonzado

\- ¡Ah! Esto, yo… mmm… solo vi a una chica llorando con este frio clima y quería saber si estaba bien, lamento si te importune – contesto postrándose ante la muchacha en símbolo de disculpa

-No, yo lo lamento por hacerte salir de tu camino, y muchas gracias, estoy bien- le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Pues… lo lamento si soy grosero, pero pronto lloverá, dijeron que se está acercando un tifón, deberías ir a casa cuanto antes para refugiare. Además, estas temblando…

-¿Ah?- la muchacha poso la mirada primera vez en su cuerpo. Llevaba puesta una falda azul con una remera blanca y una polera a rayas encima, su piel mostraba intrépidamente la piel de gallina que sentía por el frio

\- Ah… no me di cuenta…- susurro melancólica más para sí misma que para él

-¿No te diste cuenta…?- posando una mano en su cadera ladeo la cabeza mientras suspirando derrotado. Con un simple acto comenzó a sacarse el abrigado tapado que llevaba, dejándolo con una camisa roja y por encima una polera beige con un cuello en V

\- Vas a coger un resfriado o peor aún, te dará hipotermia- dijo serio mientras colocaba el abrigo en los delgados hombros de la mujer

-Eso es extremo- murmuro escéptica la chica mientras una gota estilo anime pasaba por su cabeza

-Bueno, todo es posible en la vida- sonrió radiantemente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pequeña chica- Deberías volver rápido a casa

-¡Ah! ¡Pero! ¡Tú te morirás de frio!- se levantó exaltada del asiento al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- No puedo permitirlo…

-Y yo no puedo permitir que una chica sola se muera de frio, después de todo es el deber de un hombre acabar con cualquier cosa que pueda perturbar a una mujer, siempre que sea posible claro, jajaja.- se rio divertido. La joven lo miraba curiosamente, era muy lindo, amable, todo un caballero a diferencia de su idiota novio

\- Bueno, me voy, vuelve a casa y date una ducha con agua caliente, nos vemos

-Espera ¿Cómo te devuelvo esto? - pregunto un poco más animada. De alguna forma, aquel hombre la había hipnotizado, relajándola de sobremanera

-Pues…- dijo dudoso posando un dedo en su barbilla- Te lo regalo, de esa forma no habrá problemas, ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Pero esto seguramente es muy caro!

-Bien por eso mismo, puedo darme el lujo de darte este- sonrió amable- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, ¿Ok? No deberías ser terca

-Pero… estoy perdida….- dijo uniendo sus dedos índices frente a su cara haciendo puchero

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?! Pensé que te habías fugado de casa…- suspiro mientras se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás- ¿Dónde vives?

-Mmm… en Koto…

-Oh… en Koto… ¡¿Ah?! Eso está a una hora de aquí- varias gotas de sudor pasaron por la cabeza de chico

\- Tan lejos…

-En serio, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí en primer lugar…?- la joven solo agacho la miraba ante su pregunta, el chico volvió a suspirar- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tsugumi Kagura ¿Y tú?

\- Hanamiya Akihiko, puedes llamarme Aki-chan, todos me llaman así- volvió a sonreír agradablemente

\- Vamos te llevare a casa- dijo mientras le hacía un ademan con la mano para que la siguiera, ya volviéndose hacia la calle ahora desierta

-¡Sí! Aki-chan-lo persiguió alegremente. Sin tomar en cuenta las horrible consecuencias de sus despistados actos. Sin embargo, Aki también había cometido un error, uno que le contaría mucho.

Por otra parte, en cierta habitación-club de cierto individuo, se encontraban nuestros peculiares protagonistas. Yakumo y Haruka habían llegado a su destino

-¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar algo?- le pregunto emocionada Haruka

-Solo necesito que me ayudes a cargar las cosas de vuelta- dijo indiferente mientras abría el pequeño armario para sacar su ropa

-Un caballero cargaría las cosas él solo ¡No permitiría que una mujer cargara cosas pesada!- le recrimino con las mejillas infladas en una mueca infantil

-Deberías dejar los cuentos de hadas, ya eres demasiado vieja para ello- le dijo con sarcasmo mientras suspiraba con una exagerada expresión de disgusto

-¡No soy vieja, solo tengo 23 años! ¡¿A-además que tiene de malo leer cuento de hadas a mi edad?!- expreso con enojo, mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "_¿En serio los lees?"_ una gota estilo anime paso por la cabeza de Yakumo.

-Bueno como sea, deja de quejarte y lleva esto- deposito una pequeña bolsa en sus manos al pasar por su lado, las cuales se movieron para agarrarla casi por instinto. _"Eh? No pesa…"_ la joven sonrió tiernamente al mirar al chico frete a ella con un bolso más grande haciendo su camino fuera del club, _"Realmente eres todo un caso Yakumo". _Con una leve corrida, logro ponerse a su altura

-¿Porque tienes esa repugnante sonrisa en la cara?- le espeto con desagrado

-¡No es repugnante!- dijo con indignación mientras se volteaba a mirarlo. Pudo percibir la débil sonrisa que le chico le brindo con diversión antes de volver su cara lejos de ella

-Hay algo de quiero que hablemos- corto el corto silencio- Dividiremos los gastos de la comida y demás a la mitad mientras este contigo, ¿Bien?

-Está bien, pero ¿Realmente ganas lo suficiente con los casos que tomas?

-A veces sí, otras veces no. Igualmente mi tío me dejo un depósito con plata antes de morir, además del seguro, al invertirlo en las acciones, he triplicado mi capital

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Inversiones?!

-Si sabes cómo piensan los inversionistas es fácil predecir las acciones de la bolsa

-E…eres increíble…- murmuro con sorpresa mientras varias gotas de sudor refalaban por su cabeza – ¡Ah! ¿Qué vas a hacer con el templo? Dejar que se arruine sería un desperdicio.

-Por eso no te preocupes, un amigo de mi tío esta viviendo ahora allí, es monje y está cuidando el templo en mi lugar por solo por una pequeña contribución monetaria- sonrió astutamente. _"Le estas cobrando la estancia…"_ varias gotas estilo anime aparecieron ahora en Haruka

-Bueno, al menos alguien cuidara el lugar…- murmuro en un suspiro la joven

-Si… está viviendo con su sobrina y su hermana, así que no está del todo solo

-Eso es genial- sonrió con alivio. Tenía el vago pensamiento de que Yakumo no quería volver allí porque le recordaría a su tío y terminaría abandonando el lugar, era un alivio que alguien estuviera cuidando del lugar donde Yakumo, su tío y Nao compartieron tantos recuerdos

–Entonces…- Haruka se apresuró para ponerse delante de él y mirarlo de frente- ¿Qué quieres para el almuerzo?

-¿No tienes universidad?- pregunto indiferente

-Hoy entro más tarde así que podremos comer juntos- le dijo con un guiño mientras se daba la vuelta

-Cualquier cosa que hagas está bien por mí

-Ooooh, entonces…- dijo con un dedo en la barbilla- ¡Ya se! ¡Haremos tarántulas fritas!- Yakumo se detuvo al instante mirándola incrédulo cuando Haruka se detuvo a mirarlo

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan?-pregunto inocentemente

-¿Acaso te interesa la comida exótica?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-Tengo curiosidad supongo, los otros días estaba viendo un programa donde el conductor las comía, aunque nunca las probé, él dijo que no eran tan malas- sonrió divertida. Yakumo suspiro mientras bajaba los hombros

-Quiero Curri con Daifuku de frutilla

-Oye, oye, oye, espera, estas pidiendo mucho… además, de postre ya tenemos flan casero…- varias gotas estilo anime al momento de que el pensamiento "_me parece que gastare más en postres que en comidas"_ cruzo por su mente

-Entonces curry está bien, te ayudare a prepararlo…- dijo mientras sobrepasaba a la joven, obligándola a reanudar su camino

-¡Yakumo sabes cocinar!- exclamo sorprendida

-¿Que te hace pensar que no se?

-Mmm, ah… no se…- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza- Solo es una impresión, supongo…

-Tu lógica no tiene fundamento- suspiro nuevamente

-Bueno lo lamento- le espeto con varias venitas en la cabeza

-Mi tío me enseño en la época en que viví con él, me enseño lo necesario para sobrevivir

-Isshin-san siempre fue una buena persona

-Me pregunto si el precio a pagar por eso fue su muerte

-No lo sé…- Yakumo se dio la vuelta para mirarla por primera vez al sentir que se había detenido. La figura de la muchacha se encontraba de perfil mirando a la lejanía mientras el viento jugaba con los mechones de su cabello castaño

\- Lo único que sé, es que decidió por sí mismo el camino que deseaba recorrer, gracias a ello no tiene nada de que arrepentirse, entiendo un poco eso, yo tampoco me arrepiento de ninguna acción que he tomado, porque creo firmemente que fueron las mejores decisiones que pude tomar para el momento y la ocasión- sonrió levemente. Yakumo se encontraba embelesado por ella, haciendo que sus ojos levemente se suavizaran. Se permitió dirigir la vista hacia lo que fuera que había capturado la atención de esa mujer

-Estas en lo correcto, el arrepentirse no cambiara la historia, pero si vas a actuar siempre trata de minimizar el costo y los daños, mientras tú y la mayoría se encuentren a salvo, será la decisión correcta… tu sueles ser muy imprudente…- la última frase fue dicha en un bajo murmullo imperceptible para la joven que ahora lo miraba con los ojos por la sorpresa

-¿Estás diciendo que debería abandonar a alguien para salvar a la mayoría y a mi misma?

-Exacto- le repitió calmadamente mientras se giraba para verla

-¡Nunca podría hacer eso!- le respondió con el entrecejo fruncido- Estoy segura que si fueras tú, no dudarías en poner tu vida en peligro por los demás- una fuerte ráfaga de viento meneo el pelo de ambos ante el silencio que se origino

-No es lo mismo Haruka

-¿En serio? Entonces dime, ¿Que harías en esa ocasión?- Yakumo sonrió tristemente ante su pregunta

-Seguramente daría mi vida por asegurar que los demás estuvieran bien ya que yo no tengo nada que perder- _"Y más si son ustedes los involucrado"_ pensó para sí mismo. Aun le contaba admitir que si fuera por sus amigos, el seguramente no dudaría en salvarlos si estuvieran en peligro, le era difícil admitirlo pero al fin y al cabo era la verdad

-¡Te equivocas!- la grito algo asustada por el solo pensamiento de las acciones imprudentes del joven- Habría muchas personas que estarían triste, Gotou, Nao, Isshin, mama, Ishii, incluso yo, ¡Hay demasiadas cosas que puedes perder!- Yakumo suspiro mientras cerraba la corta distancia entre ellos y colocaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de Haruka. La chica pudo sentir como su corazón aleteo rápidamente ante las acciones de consuelo del joven

-Ves, ahí tienes tu respuesta, tu vida no es solo tuya, tú ya creaste fuertes lazos con las personas que están cerca de ti, si haces acciones imprudentes solo le causara dolor a los que te aprecian, tenlo en cuenta-dijo alejándose de ella, y retomando su camino.

Haruka se quedó quieta un instante hasta que proceso completamente el mensaje enviado en código. Seguramente Yakumo no era el mejor en comunicarse con las personas, pero estas cosas hacían que entendiera que le importaba su seguridad y la de los demás. _"No seas imprudente, porque si no los demás estarán tristes"_ pudo comprender su mensaje, pero habría sido mejor simplemente decirlo que actuar toda esa telenovela aunque había que admitir que de esa forma no habría podido comprenderlo por completo. Esta era, de algún modo, la forma de decir las cosas de Yakumo, algo torpe, a veces un poco cruel pero sincera.

Son una sonrisa renovada, se apresuró a seguirlo, fue cerca de su destino que el joven rompió el silencio que se había establecido

\- Otra vez estas sonriendo como una idiota- le espeto con indiferencia mientras la miraba de reojo

-N-no es cierto- dijo tocándose las mejillas al darse cuenta de que era cierto, mirándolo también de reojo, logrando que sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante, y al mismo tiempo, ambos desviaran la mirada- Ne Yakumo….

-Mmm

-Si… mis acciones imprudente podrías… no sé, tal vez… ¿Preocuparte también?- dijo algo sonrojada mientras volvía a mirarlo a hurtadillas. El silencio reino un instante hasta que el chico se paró para mirarla nuevamente

-Yo-

-¡Yakumo! ¡Haruka-chan!- los llamo de lejos una voz alegre. Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Ishii y Gotou parados frente al apartamento. Yakumo se encogió de hombros y camino de nuevo hacia ellos, mientras Haruka suspiraba frustrada por la repentina interrupción

\- ¡Chicos! Tardaban mucho así que vinimos a ver qué pasaba- contesto con la alegría típica de Ishii. _"Es como un perro…."_ Yakumo pudo imaginas las orejitas y la cola de perro que aparecían en Ishii al ver a Haruka

-No les dije que tuvieran un perfil bajo- contento el joven mirando a Gotou. Ishii hipo al darse cuenta de su error

-Lo dice la persona que se está mudando en pleno día, no lo estarías haciendo si no fuera seguro- le espeto Gotou mientras encendí un cigarrillo

-Como me conoces viejo oso

-¡No me llames oso!- dijo aplastando en la palma la inocente caja de cigarrillos

-¿Cómo sabes que es seguro?- impuso Ishii interviniendo

-Pues no es algo seguro pero es por la foto. Haruka lo dijo, parece que a esa foto la tomaron de media tarde pasada, se supone que más o menos a esa hora ellos se encontraron, por ellos a esa hora, él debería de estar libre

-¿Entonces porque dijiste que no hiciéramos ruido antes? ¡Sabes la cantidad de cosas que tuvimos que pasar para guardar silencio!- le espeto con desesperación, había sido un reto mantener el tono de voz bajo cuando peleaba con Gotou

-Aaah, Eso… es que ustedes son muy ruidosos y molestan- les critico sinceramente

-¿Que dijist-?

-Además, los vecinos también tienen boca, pero eso ya lo sabían ¿cierto? Después de todo son detectives profesionales- los miro indiferente mientras hacia su camino hacia el interior del edificio seguido por Haruka

-Oh, entonces es porque los vecinos podrían hablar de lo que está pasando, Yakumo es muy brillante- dijo con admiración en la voz el joven detective. Unas gotitas estilo anime pasaron por la cabeza de Gotou, _"No… probablemente solo lo dijo para librarse de la culpa" _

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Gotou-san, Ishii-san, vamos a hablar sobre los resultados de _eso_\- enfatizo Haruka al final para darles a entender. Gotou e Ishii afirmaron con la cabeza antes de seguir a Haruka al interior de nuevo, esta iba a ser una conversación seria


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Lo lamento , lo lamento, lo lamento, Inu-chan! ¡Ahora actualizo, ahora actualizo, ahora actualizo! De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, le puso mucho HarukaxYakumo para que no me reten **

Capitulo Anterior:

-Además, los vecinos también tienen boca, pero eso ya lo sabían ¿cierto? Después de todo son detectives profesionales

-Oh, entonces es porque los vecinos podrían hablar de lo que está pasando, Yakumo es muy brillante- unas gotitas estilo anime pasaron por la cabeza de Gotou, _"No… probablemente solo lo dijo para librarse de la culpa" _

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Gotou-san, Ishii-san, vamos a hablar sobre los resultados de _eso_\- enfatizo Haruka al final para darles a entender. Gotou e Ishii afirmaron con la cabeza antes de seguir a Haruka al interior de nuevo, esta iba a ser una conversación seria

Capitulo 8:

Ya dentro, el grupo volvió a reunirse en torno a la mesa de la dueña en completo silencio

\- Primero antes de todo, quiero saber algunas cosas para dejarlas claras- exclamo Gotou, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y levantando la barbilla- Ustedes van a vivir juntos, asi que, ¿Dónde va a dormir Yakumo?

-¿Que eres mi padre? Nosotros ya somos grandes, podemos manejarnos solos- expreso sin emoción imitando la posición arrogante de Gotou

-Aunque asi sea, ahora Nao-chan es mi hija, por lo tanto ahora soy tu tio, por consiguiente eres un miembro de mi familia, y como tal debo saber todo lo concerniente a ti, ya que eres mi _sobrino_\- susurro maliciosamente en voz baja que hizo que a Yakumo se le pusiera la piel de gallina y palideciera

-Señor no dejes emparentarme con este cavernícola…- suspiro melancolico con las manos juntas como rezandole a Dios. Varias venitas estilo anime aparecieron en la cabeza de Gotou por las palabras ofensivas del joven

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste gato perezoso?!- levanto la voz mientras golpeaba la mesa. Haruka sonrio al notar la expresión divertida de Yakumo

-Bueno, si es por eso, en realidad hay una habitacion extra. Esta para cuando mama o alguna de mis amigas se queda, es la puerta que esta en el pasillo, Yakumo puede usar esa habitacion- les sorprendio la suave voz de la chica

-¿¡Enserio?! ¡No lo note!- respondio asombrado Ishii _"pensaba que dormiria en el sillon o en el peor de los casos juntos"_ suspiro de alivio. Sincronizadamente el pensamiento de "_Yo tampoco lo note..." _paso por la cabeza de Yakumo y Gotou

-Bien eso lo resuelve, ahora...

-Espera, como harán con los costos de las cosas- interrumpio Gotou el cual se gano una mirada asesina de Yakumo

-¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso, Yakumo y yo ya hablamos sobre eso, será mitad y mitad

-Genial, entonces, ya que eres mi _sobrino_, también te ayudare con los gastos, después de todo no tienes un ingreso diario- sentencio Gotou.

-Ah, pero Yak-

-Oooh, en serio, pues gracias- exclamo con su típica cara falsa de felicidad, mientras interrumpia a la chica

-¿Eh? No se porque, pero pensé que te negarías…- _"estaba preparado para batallar"_ varias gotitas estilo anime pasaron de nuevo por la cabeza de Gotou

-¿Por que lo haría? No puedo negarme a tu amabilidad, _tio_\- exclamo de la misma forma maliciosa que había hecho Gotou, provocando ahora en él la piel de galllina y el escalosfrio

-No se porque pero creo que debería retirar esa oferta….- susurro alarmado el hombre

-No puedes- volvió a su fría expresión usual- bueno, ya basta de tonterías, vayamos a lo que nos consierne

-¡Tsk! Bueno, el técnico reviso rápidamente la casa, y no encontró ningún artefacto ademas de este- revelo de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo

-Entonces nuestra teoría podría ser cierta…- murmurro mientras tomaba el dispositivo- ¿puede saberse la marca o donde fue comprado?

-No, es un aparato casero, hecho con cosas que compras en cualquier lugar, pero es sumamente efectivo, el técnico se quedo asombrado al verlo- explico Ishii

-Eso solo respalda mas mi teoría, esta persona es en efecto brillante… lastima que lo malgasta en alguien como Haruka…- murmurro en un suspiro melancolico

-¡¿Que quieres decir?!

\- ¿Donde revisaron?- ignoro el comentario de Haruka

-Por toda la casa...- expreso dudoso el hombre mayor

-¿Eso significa que solo revisaron por dentro?- dijo frustrado como si tratara con un ser no racional

-¿Eh? Pues si, y por fuera de las ventanas…

-Bien, supongo que lo que quede lo revisare yo mismo para asegurarme

-Eso es un alivio- suspiro Haruka, dejando que la tensión disminuyera un poco

-¿Deberiamos montar una guardia para Haruka-san?

-No será necesario, yo estare a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo

-Pero… Yakumo-kun, si eso pasa, la gente podría malinterpretarlo…- dijo Ishii nervioso

-¡Pues eso puede solucionarse!- exclamo Gotou emocionado con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, levantando el dedo indice como señal de una idea- ¡Solo diremos que ustedes son novios!

-¡¿Que?!- exlcamo sorprendida Haruka que al levantarse hizo caer la silla en la que estaba

-¿Estas en desacuerdo? Es para tu seguridad, de esa forma la gente no sospechara de ustedes y ese acosador podría rendirse si ve que tienes novio

-Si... digo no… pero...- sonaba logico y convincente pero Haruka no pudo evitar mirar nerviosamente a Yakumo, quien permanecia inmaculado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

-Muy a mi pesar, es un plan razonable, algo increible viniendo de Gotou, puede que funsione asi que no me opondre- murmuro sin emociones despues de un rato de meditacion dirigiendo la mirada de Gotou a Haruka

-¡Problema resuelto! Los días en que Yakumo no pueda estar contigo, le pediremos a alguien de confianza que te acompañe. Debemos irmos, tenemos trabajo que hacer! Haruka, Yakumo, comportence, los estaremos visitando- dijo animadamente por la idea de por fin poder ver a esos dos como novios que hasta dejo pasar el comentario cinico del joven. De improvisto se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta con Ishii siguiendolo rápidamente al verlo salía. Haruka tambien se levanto para acompañarlos hasta la puerta, y con un leve gesto con la mano los despidio

-Mmm, ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto Yakumo? Se que es por mi bien y todo, pero…- exclamo nerviosa Haruka despues de que volvio a la cocina, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba el piso.

-No te preocupes, tu seguridad esta antes que mi reputación, por mas que esta se vea arruinada para siempre, si esta a salvo no vendras a molestarme como un espiritu, es un precio a pagar si quiero estar en paz en el futuro- Haruka no sabia si estar feliz o enojada por ese comentario, por lo que solo le tiro la pequeña almohadilla que había en uno de las sillas al momento que reia.

-Bueno, si me lo pides de esa forma no puedo negarme a ti- dijo sarcásticamente imitando el tono de voz de Yakumo

-Hmph, por mas que quieras no puedes negarte- le contesto de la misma forma, provocando que Haruka se sonrojara esta la cabeza

-¡Eso quisieras tu idiota!- le grito sonrojada

-No me referia a eso, si no a tu situacion actual, pervertida- Yakumo sonrio victorioso al ver la cara de Haruka pasar a ser mas rojo

-Por cierto, si no nos apuramos, no podremos comer- Yakumo miro el pequeño relog de en la pared, se estaba haciendo tarde.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, debo comprar algunas cosas, esperamen aquí- dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba su bolso y las llaves del lugar, se habia olvidado completamente de Yakumo mientras pensaba en que debia comprar. Con esos pensamiento se acerco a la puerta para cumplir su misio. Sin embargo no pudo salir, se detuvo cuando sintió un brazo pasar por el lado de su cabeza y detener el abrir de la puerta.

Hakuka se quedo un poco sorprendida al notar la bruzca accion y lentamente se volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Su corazon dio violentas sacudidas cuando noto la proximidad del hombre que amaba. Tenia practicamente su cara a unos escasos centimentro de la de ella, y cuando él se acerco mas, rápidamente por instinto volvió la cara hacia la puerta completamente sonrojada.

Podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo a pocos centimetros detras de ella, solo ese pensamiento la hacia tiritar y aumentar sus sentidos para intentar descubrir las acciones previas del muchacho. Pudo sentir el leve resoplido de su risa costillando en su oreja que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante el calor de su aliento, podria jugar que estaba a punto de derretirse en ese mismo instante. ¡Yakumo se estaba burlando de ella! Y aun asi era demasiado debil como para impedirselo, sabia con la mayor certeza de mundo que por mas que hubiese querido no lo habria apartado

-Es que no me oiste- su voz profunda sono suavemente en su oído, sacandola de sus pensamientos y enviándole costillas por todo el cuerpo haciendola estremecer inevitabemente

-No puedes salir sola, debo estar a tu lado o de otra forma podria pasarte algo malo… - _"¡Como si algo no pudiera pasarme ahora!" _pensó estremeciéndose nuevamente ante su loca idea.

Yakumo sonrio al ver la reaccion que provocaba en ella, desde su posición podía ver claramente sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas y el leve estremecimeinto ante sus palabras. Sin dudas, esto no seria algo que comúnmente haría pero desde que tenia la posicion de "El novio de Haruka" podía tener mas libertad de acción y admitia que molestar a Haruka le gustaba.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Ya entiendo!- Despues de escucharla, el joven desidio liberarla un poco. Se alejo de ella, sacando la mano que detenia el abrir de la puerta. Haruka salto un suspiro de alivio tocándose el pecho al mismo tiempo ante la sensacion repentina de libertad. Yakumo volvió a sonreir ante sus acciones

-Vamos, ¿Que clase de novio dejaría ir de compras a su novia sola?- sonrio divertido por dentro cuando vio la reacción de Haruka al entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa mirando la unión de sus mano, al igual que su boca

-Oye, te entraran insecto si mantienes la boca abierta de esa forma- expreso con fingida indignacion volviéndose para mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y luego intintivamente tapo su boca con su otra mano

-¡No es cierto!- dijo sonrojaba

-¿Me llamas mentiroso?

-Pues, eres un estafador, asi que entras en la categoría de mentiroso- le respondio con una mano en la cadera y los ojos cerrados frunciendo el entrecejo

-Tienes un punto ahí. ¿Donde esta el supermercado?- respondio restando importancia a sus palabras

-Es por aquí- dijo tirando de él en dirección al mercado, mientras afirmaba la unión de sus manos.

La alegría recorria su cuerpo, tomarse de las manos con Yakumo era algo que solo había podido soñar, nunca imagino que seria realidad, sentia que tenia tanta suerte que seguramente algo malo le pasaria.

Por su parte el joven sentía su corazón golpetear contra su pecho al mirar a la chica delante de él guiandolo por la calle, aunque un poco recio, admitio que le gustaba también la situación. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, _"me gustaría detener el tiempo…"_

En la oscuridad de aquel lugar, iluminado solo por focos rojos y amarillos, combirtiendo el paisaje en uno salvaje y tetrico. Su cuerpo temblaba terriblemente, sentía como su respiración agitada se volvia aun mas pesada, mas dificil de controlar, se le hacia mas dificl respirar. Intrepidas gotas de sudor se mezclaban con la fresca sangre carmesí, haciendo su lento recorrido por su cuerpo demacrado y adolorido.

Una leve corriente de aire le hizo temblar las piernas, sentia que no podría permanecer en pie el tiempo suficiente para sobrevivir, ese solo pensamiento la desespero... Habia estado luchando por sobrevirvir desde que ingenuamente siguio a ese hombre hasta aquel cruel lugar.

Un sonido rapido de traqueteo le llamo la atencion, interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista solo para ver una sombra corriendo hacia ella al tiempo que sintió como una petada aterrizo ferozmente en su estomago. Aquel liquido rojizo volvio a salir de su boca mientras el impacto empujo su cuerpo violentamente hacia atras contra la fría reja de alambre. Su cuerpo se desplomo repentinamente hacia el piso, se sentia agotada, cansada, hambrienta, alterada, enojada, el coctel de sentimientos que tenia eran demasiados como para poder procesarlos a todos con claridad, y sin embargo moriria si no se levantaba de nuevo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba trato de levantarse pero fallo miserablemente. Aquel liquido bizcozo llamado sangre la hizo impactar de nuevo contra el suelo, era su fin...

-¡Wooow! ¡Esto si que ha sido un giro inesperado! ¡Nuestra usagia-chan numero 50 ha sido llevada hasta el piso por la numero 33, ahora solo falta que la remate y nuestra pequeña numero 50 quedara completamente eliminada!- vocifero la repulsiva voz del narrador con todo entusiasmo a travez del microfono, aquellas palabras parecian avivar las llamas de los crueles corazones de la gente que se habia reunido en aquel lugar solo para ver un baño de sangre

En el pequeño ring encerrado por cuatro paredes de rejas de alambres, increiblemente sucio y maloliente, manchado de sangre y demas solo era iluminado por luces amarillas y rojas. Dentro dos muchachas peleaban por sobrevivir una ronda mas, obligadas a terminar con la vida de la otra, o morir en el intento.

La joven en el suelo, proclamada por el anunciador como numero 50, levanto la vista nublosa a la mujer delante de ella, el parecido era increíble, su pelo corto castaño estaba hecho un desastre por la sangre y la suciedad, lo mismo que el de ella, su pequeña y esbelta figura, muy parecida en peso y altura a ella misma, se encontraba enfrente de ella. Su figura parecia amenazante al mirárla con sus despiadados ojos marrones. Sin embargo sabia que solo era eso, "apariencia", despues de todo, al llegar a aquel nefasto lugar, esa chica fue la que mas amabilidad le mostro. Que ironia, era como suponer que ella misma estaba a punto de matarla.

Por lo que había sabido, la numero 33 habia estado en esto por mucho tiempo, casi un años para ser exactos. Cada sabado, siendo obligada a luchando por sobrevivir contra otras chicas, al punto que su alma su había vuelto de hielo a la hora de combatir, una recién llegaba como ella, no podría contra una sobrevivente…

-Lo siento, Kagura- puso ver como las lagrimas fluían por sus frios ojos. Kagura cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando vi el movimiento de su mano alzándose contra ella. De nuevo, el dolor, ese horrible dolor que le recorria todo el cuerpo, su cuerpo cayo pesadamente contra el frio suelo de ringing. Eso era todo, había perdido...

-¡La ganadora de esta noche es la numero 33! ¡Ahora el evento que todo habían estado esperando toda la semana! ¡Es el momento del castigo!- el lugar se lleno de aclamaciones y gritos de la muchedumbre alrededor del ring.

-Lo siento Kagura…

-Saku… ra…

-¡Bien ahora, numero 33, por favor haz girar la rueda del castido!- Señalo el cinico animador mientras apuntaba con la mano a una rueda giratoria a su lado. Sakura salio del ring y se acerco a la rueda, sin dudarlo un instante, la hizo girar con fuerza, volviendo su cuerpo hacia el ring donde estaba Kagura llorando en el suelo.

Kagura fue incapaz de ver los ojos de Sakura quien ocultaba su vista de la de ella. Sollozo aun mas, iba a morir en este lugar, rodeada de escorias de alto presupuesto, lejos de Takeshi, lejos de su familia, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de todo... No queria, se negaba a aceptar esta realidad, penso en levantarse y huir despues de todo la puerta estaba abierta. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde, su corazon se detuvo cuando sintio que la rueda dejo de girar. Mecanicamente, como si fuera un robot, dirigio los ojos hacia Sakura, temerosa de ver lo que se habia escogido para ella

-Pero que suerte tienes numero 50, la tortura que se llavara acabo este dia sera... "¡Desmembracion!"- la multitud de nuevo se volvio loca, silvidos y aplausos retumaron por todo el luugar, pero esos ruinos nunca llagaron a la conmocionada Kagura. _"Desmem... bracion..." _al instante cayo en cuenta, trato de levantarse y correr, pero uno par de hombres vestidos de negro la agarraron fuertemente y la impactaron contra el suelo, reteniendola alli.

Kagura abrio los ojos para ver a Sakura acercandose con una motosierra en su mano, sus ojos se ampliaron por el terror cuando con un leve moviento la encendio.

-Sa... kura... Por favor... ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor!- Kagura sollozaba mas fuertemente. La expresion de Sakura se endurecio, al tiempo que sus ojos la miraban con pena, con un leve movimiento elevo la motosierra por encima de su cabeza. Kagura solo pudo apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos por el miedo

-¡SAKURA!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo Anterior:

Kagura abrió los ojos para ver a Sakura acercándose con una motosierra en su mano, sus ojos se ampliaron por el terror cuando con un leve movimiento la encendió.

-Sa... kura... Por favor... ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor!- Kagura sollozaba mas fuertemente. La expresión de Sakura se endureció al tiempo que sus ojos la miraban con pena, con un fluido movimiento elevo la motosierra por encima de su cabeza. Kagura solo pudo apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos por el miedo.

-¡SAKURA!

Capitulo 9:

La tarde caía delicadamente pintando el cielo de hermosos tonos naranjas y rojos con solo algunas nubes pasajeras, convirtiéndose en un bello espectáculo para los naturalistas y en inspiración para los pintores. El hermoso paisaje era interrumpido por las intermitentes luces azules y rojas de la policía.

Completamente ajeno al hermoso paraje natural, el malhumorado detective Gotou exprimía una caja de cigarrillos con fuerza, para luego arrojarla al piso con frustración.

-Eso va en contra de la ley, detective Gotou- sonó una apacible voz a sus espaldas, completamente conocida para Gotou.

-Cállate viejo loco. ¿Qué descubriste?- dijo con voz irritada mientras prendía otro cigarrillo.

-Que no te importa el medio ambiente- dijo decepción el anciano moviendo la cabeza en negación.

-¡Que te calles!- se exaspero el detective, mientras el forense se tapada los oídos con los dedos con un gesto doloroso y divertido- ¡Solo limítate a decirme sobre el cadáver que tenemos aquí!.

-Ya, ya... no tienes paciencia detective- lo miro de manera divertida, para luego ponerse serio.

-La victima tiene varias fracturas por todo su cuerpo, las heridas le causaron un sangrado interno masivo, se ahogo con su propia sangre antes de que la desmembraran. Parece que la golpearon hasta morir, puedo decir que es una muerte horrible -su mirada seria fue remplazada por una sonrisa al ver la expresión de impresión de Gotou -Interesante ¿No crees?.

-¡¿Como podría serlo?!- _"Maldito viejo del demonio". _Gotou dirigió su mirada hacia los forenses que trabajan en la escena del crimen con disimulada tristeza. Al notarlo, Hata-san soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Ya basta Gotou, ¿Debería repetirte que no estas hecho para ser policía?.

-A quien le importa eso, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al que hizo esto, nada mas importa- con las manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a alejarse del forense.

Iba dirigiéndose a su auto cuando noto algo que le llamo la atención. Un automóvil amarillo circulaba a baja velocidad, mirando fijamente hacia el lugar acordonado por cinta amarillas. Al instante que el conductor y Gotou hicieron contacto visual, este apuro un poco mas el auto para desaparecer por la calle. El instinto de Gotou se despertó enseguida. De alguna forma le daba mal augurio, así que anoto la matricula en su mente, después lo buscaría.

-Detentive Gotou.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- se volvió irritado al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por el viejo forense.

-Tengo información que quiero que escuches, trae a Yakumo-kun contigo.

-¿Qué?.

-Te espero a las 5 en mi consultorio, no llegues tarde, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tu- se despidió dándose media vuelta hacia sus colegas.

-¡Yo no tengo tiempo libre, maldito viejo!.

Por otro lado, el hermoso día de primavera que moría lentamente encontró a dos jóvenes metidos cada uno en sus asuntos en el departamento que ahora compartían juntos.

La casa se encontraba en un imperturbable silencio. Yakumo estaba acostado sobre el sillón leyendo un libro, mientras que Haruka estaba en la pequeña mesita enfrente de Yakumo con todos sus apuntes y libros desparramados por la mesa, concentrada en su tarea.

De repente, el silencio fue interrumpido por un suspiro frustrado de la chica, dejándose caer sobre la mesita de forma dramática.

-¡No puedo! ¡No se me ocurre nada!- dijo frustraba mientras se despeinaba con desesperación. Yakumo solo se limito a ignorarla mientras a escondidas la miraba de reojo, el silencio solo saco otro suspiro dramático de la chica quien ahora miraba triste el cuaderno de apunte.

El profesor de literatura sin duda era un monstruo, mira que pedirle que hiciera semejante tarea. ¡Ella no quería ser escritora, quería ser maestra!. Volvió a suspirar frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Haruka, no puedes sufrir en silencio!- le espeto un poco harto de sus suspiros melodramáticos por fin dedicándole algo de atención.

-¡Pero! ¡Es que no consigo ni una buena idea para mi tarea!- volvió a enredarse el cabello con las manos.

Esta vez, fue Yakumo quien suspiro, levantándose un poco, cerro su demasiado interesante libro del que no había leído casi nada por observar a cierta linda morena.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto aburrido.

-¿Qué es qué?- le pregunto ahora ella, volteando a verlo aun con la cabeza apoyada en la mesita en la que estudiaba.

-Que tienes que hacer, cabeza de chorlito - dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa divertida en la cara cuando Haruka inflo sus cachetes enojada.

-Tengo que escribir una historia para la clase de literatura de 30 hojas, mas o menos se como comenzar, pero no se me ocurre ningún buen desarrollo.

-Por lo que veo, tu capacidad mental es demasiado limitada- suspiro .

-¡Oye! ¡No soy escritora! ¡Ademas pensé que ibas a ayudarme!- dijo enojada y frustrada con venitas en su frente.

-No es mi problema- dijo desinteresado apoyando su cara en la palma de su mano, mirándola divertido.

-¡¿Por qué tu...?! Ah! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Yakumo!- dijo emocionada de repente mirándolo con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el joven la miro con cautela, sea lo que sea, no le gustaba esa mirada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto aun feliz.

-Ya lo hiciste- respondió sin emoción.

-No eso, otra cosa, ¿Cuales crees que son las emociones que llevan a alguien a cometer un asesinato?.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu historia?.

-¡Eso no importa, solo responderme!.

-Ummm, bueno creo que cualquier emoción llevada al extremo puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar que alguien cometa asesinato, pero las emociones mas fuertes son el amor, los celos, la tristeza y la ira- respondió sin vacilar.

-Amor e ira, eh... entonces, ¿Por qué crees que alguien puede cometer asesinato?.

-Las causas son varias y depende de la personalidad de las personas.

-¿Por qué dices que depende de la personalidad de las personas?.

-Bueno esto ya deberías de saberlo, las personas son todas distintas, esto se debe a su personalidad. La personalidad de la gente se crea dependiendo de su pasado, su ambiente familiar, sus experiencias y pensamientos. Mientras que algunas personas pueden tomar una acción como ofensiva, otras pueden tomar la misma acción como algo no ofensivo. Todo depende de la personalidad de las personas involucradas. Por ejemplo, una situación puede llevar a alguien a cometer asesinato, pero la misma situación con otra persona puede llevar a otro desenlace ¿Por qué?- pregunto mas intrigado por la dirección de la conversación.

-Pasado y experiencias... ¡Bien! Ahora si tengo algo bueno- exclamo feliz.

-¿De qué iba todo eso?.

-Pues veras, quiero que mi historia sea de drama y misterio, pero no se me ocurría el desarrollo, el antagonista, sus acciones y consecuencias que dan forma a la historia, pero puedo crearlo de ahora gracias a tu ayuda- se volteo para sonreír agradecida, haciendo que el corazón del chico aleteara fuerte.

-Dijiste ira y amor, haré que me villano este enamorado de alguien, ese sentimiento se distorsiona a tal punto de convertirse en una obsesión, por supuesto esos sentimientos estarán dirigidos a mi protagonista. Mi villano se vera incapaz de lastimar a mi protagonista por lo buscara otras formas de desahogar sus malignas intensiones, así comienza su historial de asesinato- dijo mientras escribía rápidamente las ideas que se le iban ocurriendo.

-¡Ah! Podría hacer que algún amigo del villano lo descubra y tenga que ser silenciado, eso le dará mas drama- dijo hablando consigo misma, mientras se paseaba por la sala -También necesito a un protagonista, alguien que salve a la protagonista cuando el villano la quiera lastimar. Mas o meno tengo el esquema de la historia, debería ponerme a escribirla con un toque de misterio ¡Y listo!- Con un rápido movimiento Haruka se volteo hacia Yakumo, quien aun la observara desde su posición sentado en el sillón.

El joven se había quedado mirándola caminar de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, para cuando se dio vuelta recordando por fin su existencia, la mirada de la joven provoco escalofríos en su columna. Estaba planeando algo. No pudo evitar la sensación de Déjà vu que eso provoco, muy similar a un sueño que había tenido hace ya mucho tiempo...

_"Volvió a reaccionar cuando vio como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse en su dirección, quedando justo delante de él. Yakumo pudo ver como su cabello caía libremente sobre su cara y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente, causando otro vuelco en su corazón que lo dejo sin aliento, de alguna forma sabía que iba a hacer. _

_Ella levanto sus manos hacia el cuello de su camisa, empujándolo hacia atrás, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Haciéndose un poco hacia adelante, pego su cuerpo al del muchacho, mientras sus brazos se colaban por detrás de su cuello empujándolo hacia ella._

_-Hey, Yakumo, ¿Por qué no me respondes? Es de mala educación quedarse callado- sonrió de lado..." _

El corazón de Yakumo comenzó a bombear a mil por hora, ¿Y si ese sueño se volvía realidad? No pudo evitar quedarse expectante a su acciones.

\- ¡Gracias Yakumo!- su suave voz cargada de emoción, lo saco de su ensoñación. La joven se lanzo de improvista contra el asombrado chico.

La acción repentina obligo a ambos a acostarse en el ensillo, con Haruka encima de Yakumo. Para ambos, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo en la habitación, ambos se miraban intensamente el uno al otro. Un extraño brillo en los ojos de Yakumo mostraba curiosidad _"¿Qué hará ahora?" _Esa pregunta retumbaba en su mente insistentemente.

Haruka se dijo mentalmente que se apartara del joven debajo de ella, pero el brillo curioso en los ojos de Yakumo acaparo todos sus pensamientos _"¿Qué es eso?" _Acaso el quería que ella... no, no, no imposible, _"¡Estas pensando tonteras Haruka!". _

Con un ligero movimiento, como si no quisiera, la joven hizo un intento de levantarse, a lo cual, Yakumo respondió inconscientemente deteniéndola.

-¿Eh...?.

-Ah... - la voz de Yakumo se detuvo, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! _"Respondí inconscientemente... es que acaso... ¿No quiero que se vaya?"._

Haruka sintió la confusión interna del joven, a la cual solo pudo sonreír enternecida, _"Este chico... puede ser que me ame, pero aun no es consiente de ello...bueno siendo así, solo es cuestión de tiempo". _La sonrisa de Haruka creció aun mas ante sus atrevidos pensamientos. Siempre sospecho que él podría sentir algo por ella, pero nunca tuvo pruebas, hasta ahora... Por que eso podría considerarse una prueba ¿cierto? .

Por su parte, los brazos tensos de Yakumos se relajaron ante la sonrisa de esa dulce dama. Su mente estaba dispersa y su corazón palpitaba, otra vez, ¿Es qué estaba enfermo?. Porque no podía dar otra explicación que esa para estos síntomas.

Esto estaba mal, si la responsable de agravar sus síntomas era Haruka, lo que tenia que hacer era simplemente alejarse de ella, pero... entonces, ¿Por qué no la podía dejaba ir?. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él y eso empeoro cuando la sonrisa de la joven se hizo mas grande.

_"Es hermosa"._ Sus pensamientos se derramaron sobre su cabeza nublando el tren de sus pensamientos. Sin percatarse de su accionar, estiro su mano para acariciar suavemente la sonrojada mejilla de la joven y con un ligero movimiento, se elevo para atraer su rostro al de ella.

Por su lado, Haruka se tenso ante la caricia del dueño de su amor, y su ritmo cardíaco enloqueció al verlo acercarse a ella. Casi podía distinguir a través de su lentilla, el vivido color rojo de su ojo derecho con el que ayudaba a todas esas personas. Esos hermosos ojos heterocromáticos.

Casi por inercia y expectación, Haruka cerro sus ojos cuando sintió que la distancia era muy corta para seguir sosteniéndole la miraba, podía sentir el palpitar de su cada vez mas nervioso corazón.

-¡Riiiing!- El imperturbable silencio fue roto por el fuerte sonido del celular sonando.

Haruka casi pego un salto por la sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par y con una fuerza sobrehumana, logro separarse del muchacho debajo de ella para poder atender el mendigo... digo, bendito celular.

El joven solo se limito a observarla desconcertado y ligeramente sonrojado. Cuando desapareció de su vista, suspiro desilusionado y cayo al sillón con sus manos tapando sus ojos.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso...?- _"Solo un poco mas...". S_u mente volvio a recapitular lo sucedido- Maldito celular...- se levanto y revolvió frustrado su sedoso pelo- Mejor tomo una ducha.

Para cuando Haruka volvió, vio como el muchacho se dirigía al baño. Las manos todavía le temblaban. Recordó como tontamente casi tira el celular por ese estúpido temblequeo de sus manos.

\- Solo un poco mas...- _"Maldita sea...", _suspiro para recuperar el control sobre su respiración y el latir de su corazón alocado.

Estuvo a solo centímetros de besar al hombre que amaba. El recordarlo solo hizo que se pusiera roja de la cabeza a los pies y apretaba mas el celular contra su pecho nerviosa._"¡¿Ahora como lo mirare a los ojos?!"_.

Bueno no es como si fuera su culpa, él fue el que lo inicio, entonces eso significa que también lo quería hacer, pero... _"Y si lo malinterprete y no era eso...". ¡_Waaa, no, eso era imposible! ¿O no lo era?. Conociendo a Yakumo, puede que solo lo haya hecho para tratar de molestarla. ¡Pero se veía tan serio!. _"Espera ¿Cuando Yakumo no se a visto serio?" _Siempre llevaba esa expresión fría y desinteresada la que estaba tan acostumbrada, y no es como si la odiara ni nada, solo que era difícil descifrar sus pensamientos y alejar los chistes de la seriedad... Ahora la cabeza de Haruka era un torbellino de pensamientos.

-¿Quién era?- la profunda voz del chico la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Dando un salto casi olímpico, Haruka se volteo hacia el joven recien salido de la ducha. Para su consternación **(clarooo "consternación") **pudo visualizar con todo detalle el recorrido del una dulce gota por el torso trabajado del joven quien había salido del baño con solo unos jeans y una toalla para secarse el cabello.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Haruka rápidamente giro el rostro hacia un costado, esquivándole la mirada. Yakumo intrigado dirigió su vista hacia donde Haruka estaba mirando. ¿Que es tan interesante de una pared?.

su confusión duro solo hasta que su sonrojo y sus miradas furtivas por su cuerpo le dieron a entender sus pensamientos, tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa picara. Ella lo estaba mirando, si la empujara un poco mas, ¿Hasta donde llegaría?.

-Haruka ¿Qué ocurre? Estas sonrojada- hablo con una mezcla de diversión y seriedad, no podía ocultar del todo su plan macabro para molestarla.

\- ¡Na-Nada!- le espeto la joven cerrando los ojos con fuerza al igual que los puños. La había descubierto, ¡Por supuesto que la había descubierto! ¡Es Yakumo por dios_!. "¡Que me trague la tierra ahora!". _

-Ooooh ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices mirándome a la cara? Mira, estoy aquí- desafiante ante su tono burlón, Haruka inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo pero no encontró el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Era consiente de su elevado sonrojo. _"¡Seguro parezco un tomate!"._ Eso solo lo empeoro.

-Eso no sirve, tienes que mirarme- Yakumo seguía molestándola, era adorable con sus mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, le daba un poco de gracia. Su miraba recorrió todo su rostro hasta que se quedo un instante mirando sus labios. Otra vez lo asalto la ambiciosas ganas de besarle y descubrir que se sentiría.

-¡E-era Gotou el que llamo! ¡Dijo que Hata-san tiene algo de contarles y que pasara a buscarte en dentro de poco!- La nerviosa voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos, dignándose a prestarle un poco de atención a sus palabras.

-Con que es así, ¿De que se trata?- pregunto volviendo a su habitual rostro perezoso y aburrido.

-Me dijo que Hata-san no le dio información, solo que quiere que estés presente, quiere decirles algo a ambos.

-Aaaah, ¿Cuando aprenderá ese viejo oso a no depender de los demás?- Yakumo suspiro desilusionado.

-Jajajaja, yo creo que ustedes hacen una buena pareja- le dijo sonriendo con inocencia la joven.

-Por favor, no me hagas imaginar eso- los escalofríos sacudieron su cuerpo de solo imaginarlo. Antes eso, Haruka solo pudo sonreír divertida. A pesar de lo que dijera Yakumo, ciertamente no podía dejar de ayudarlo. "Es un tsundere... jeje"

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión aterradora?

-¡No es aterradora!- Mientras intercambian comentarios sin importancia, la atmósfera se había aliviado un poco entre ellos. Yakumo volvió a acostarse en el sillón con el libro sobre sus ojos, mientras Haruka estaba preparando un poco de te para ambos.

Parecía que ambos se habían olvidado de lo ocurrido hace solo unos instantes, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Cada uno pensaba intensamente en ello, con los problemas y dudas silenciadas dentro de sus cabezas.

Al momento en que Haruka hacia espacio en la mesita para que ambos tomaran el te, el timbre del departamento anuncio la llegada de algún visitante. Haruka se dirigió con paso firme, imaginando que era Gotou, así que ni siquiera lo comprobó por la mirilla de la puerta, pero detrás de la puerta no estaba la persona que estaba esperando. La conmocionada Haruka no pudo evitar emitir con sorpresa un "ah..." ligero.

El visitante extraño vestía un overol marrón claro bastante sucio y viejo. Su rostro estaba ligeramente escondido tras una gorra negra pero aun así se podía ver sus hermosos rasgos manchados por un poco de grasa negra, sus rosados labios, su respingada nariz, sus fuertes pómulos y su pequeña cara.

Por debajo de la gorra, una cabellera castaña lacio caía hasta sus hombros, dándole un aspecto algo salvaje y peligroso, era simplemente el tipo de hombre por lo que cualquier mujer caería sin pensarlo. Aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus profundos ojos azules como el mar. Misterio y astucia se escondían en esos orbes azules. Podría jurar de que había algo mas, pero no podía estar segura de que era.

Haruka pudo ver cuando los hermosos ojos del desconocido brillaron cuando se cruzaron sus miradas. Al instante, un escalofríos recorrió la columna de Haruka, no estaba muy segura de porque, pero su cuerpo reacciono. No le gustaba, sea lo que sea, esa mirada no le gustaba.

El visitante sonrió tiernamente, logrando que Haruka bajara las defensas que había levantado en un segundo, inclinándose con una bella postura, su melódica voz resonó con seguridad.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. El encargado del edificio nos mando a informarle a los arrendatarios que hay una perdida de gas en el piso superior, ¿Usted tiene alguna clase de problema con el gas?- sonrió con amabilidad a la joven.

Haruka soltó un suspiro de alivio por dentro, _"¿Porqué me tense tanto? Eso es muy descortés..."_ Regañándose internamente, se permitió devolverle la sonrisa con amabilidad al joven delante de ella, logrando que el se sonrojara ligeramente y bajara un poco la vista.

-No, yo no tengo ninguna clase de problemas, muchas gracias por informarme- brindándole una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, Haruka le sonrió con ternura.

-¿No tiene ningún problema?- pregunto con un suave suspiro sin emoción.

-¿Como dijo? Lo siento, no lo escuche.

-Ah, no es nada, discúlpeme, estaba hablando conmigo mismo, hasta luego- se despidió agachando su cabeza mientras agarrando la visera de su gorra en forma de disculpas y se marcho.

Haruka vio como su alta figura desapareció por el ascensor. _"Que raro... ¿No le informara también a los vecinos?"_ La joven no se molesto en detenerse a pensarlo dos veces. Ese error le costaría muy caro, porque de haberle prestado mas atención, habría sido consiente de la sonrisa macabra que aquel extraño le brindo cuando oculto su rostro con la gorra. Y solo quizás, esta historia podría haber sido diferente.

_"Aaah... me he convertido en una maldito monstruo"_. No puede evitar sonreír de solo pensar eso. Mirando la escena delante mio, no puedo evitar imaginarte con una hermosa expresión de dolor y miedo. De solo imaginarlo hace que mi sangre corra mas rápido y se me estremezca el corazón.

Cuando por fin termino mi juego preferido y mis emociones se tranquilizaron, saque una cerveza de la heladera que tenia aquel lugar, y con paso lento me dirigí a la terraza de aquel edificio.

El fresco viento me golpeo la cara con ligereza al abrir la puerta. Era una noche muy calmada. Con unos pocos pasos mas me tire sobre el sillón blanco que había allí. Este lugar es de uso exclusivo para mi.

Mi vista se poso en la blanquecina luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo. Odio las noches de luna llena. Acostado en aquel lugar, mirando el cielo que solíamos mirar juntos, me pongo melancólico al recordarte. La cerveza me ayuda matar tus recuerdos aunque sea solo un poco.

_"¿Alguna vez sentiste la desesperación invadir tu cuerpo y tu mente?. Si lo tuviera que describirlo seria como un tifon invadiendo una ciudad costera con su furia sobrenatural. Es algo tan horripilante que es capaz de darle paso a la locura sin ni siquiera oponer resistencia. Por eso, no dejes que la locura te alcance..." _Cerrando los ojos, soy capaz de oír tu suave voz hablándome.

-Lo siento, pero lamentablemente ya es tarde, la locura es mi delirio, mi karma, el precio a pagar por mi inocencia como muchos dirían por mi edad en aquel momento- mi voz fue muriendo poco a poco en la interminable noche, mientras permito que mi rostro sonreír con diversión.

Siendo mas preciso, para mi fue mi estupidez que se convirtió en mi pecado y me llevo a la demencia. Pecado... cada vez que recuerdo esa palabra no puedo parar de reír, es tan gracioso, pecado... Es interesante como los humanos crearon esa palabra para nombrar los errores de la gente que se pagan con la muerte...

Aah, todavía revivo las escenas de aquella noche cuando en estas noches de luna me pongo a pensar estas estupideces.

_-¡Deshazte de esa basura y lleva a este inútil con el jefe!_

_Basura... como son capaces de llamarla basura a una niña inocente cuyas lagrimas fueron causadas por tratar de salvarme... ¡Ellos son las basuras! ¡Debería enfrentar un destino peor que la muerte! Torturarlos seria poco!. _Todavía las palabras que se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta me dan ganas de vomitar. Quizás algo hubiera cambiado si hubiera dicho aquello, aunque ahora ya es muy tarde.

_-Maldita sea...- mi propia voz cargada de impotencia rompió algo invisible dentro de mi. - No lo entiendo, ¿Donde esta esa compasión que me enseñaste? ¡¿Donde esta el dios en el que tanto creías, Lily?!. _

Recordando tu muerte solo puedo pensar que él también es una basura, al igual que esas personas. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esta escena, se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Cada vez que duermo, me torturan tus recuerdos, tu sonrisa y tu muerte, la sangre roja carmesí desparramada por el suelo, tu ojos llorosos, suplicantes, temerosos, esos orbes chocolates todavía me persiguen en sueños.

Es irónico, tu muerte significo mi muerte porque ahora mismo ya no soy humano. Me convertí en un monstruo en la piel de una persona, un demente, un sádico trastornado, un demonio en carne viva, ningún ser que se pase por mi camino sobrevivirá, porque ya nadie me detendrá, la compasión en mi diccionario ya no existe...


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten porque hace un rato largo lo tenía medio escrito y por fin pude terminarlo. Las cosas se calientan de a poco. Go! **

Capítulo Anterior:

Esta escena, se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Cada vez que duermo, me torturan tus recuerdos, tu sonrisa y tu muerte, la sangre roja carmesí desparramada por el suelo, tus ojos llorosos, suplicantes, temerosos, esos orbes chocolates todavía me persiguen en sueños.

Es irónico, tu muerte significo mi muerte porque ahora mismo ya no soy humano. Me convertí en un monstruo en la piel de una persona, un demente, un sádico trastornado, un demonio en carne viva, ningún ser que se pase por mi camino sobrevivirá, porque ya nadie me detendrá, la compasión en mi diccionario ya no existe...

Capítulo 10:

Desde que tengo memoria, mis pasos se han vistos envueltos de una infinita oscuridad. Trozos de recuerdo relucientes solo brillan en mi memoria como un haz de luz debajo del agua en mi niñez muy tempana.

Los recuerdos hacen eco en mi mente mientras camino por estos oscuros pasillos hacia mi destino.

Nací en una familia pequeña. Siendo el segundo hijo de una familia de cuatro, mi personalidad se formó siendo rebelde e independiente. Me rio de recordar que fácil era en aquella época conseguir lo que quería. Mi don innato era la facilidad que tenía para manipular a las personas y conseguir que cumplieran mis caprichos junto a mi antinatural inteligencia.

No puedo evitar ponerme serio cuando recuerdo aquella época. Pareciera como si todo fuera un mal sueño y en algún momento despertare en los brazos de mi madre. Y me obligo a retener la risa por la estupidez que se me cruzo la cabeza, eso es imposible. Esta es la maldita realidad y aunque me dieron la opción de volver a aquella época seguramente no lo haría, ahora mismo estoy muy a gusto. Suspire divertido. Trazos de memorias volvieron de nuevo a mí. Sin duda, hoy estoy nostálgico, debe ser por culpa de él. Mis pasos se detuvieron haciendo el último eco antes del silencio.

-¿Verdad que éramos muy inocentes en aquella época?

-Para nada, siempre hemos sido iguales.

-¿Tú crees? Me sorprende que pienses así... Bueno, no puedo objetar nada, si somos casi la misma persona- conteste burlón a la figura delante de mí, mejor dicho a la figura completamente idéntica a mí mismo, como dos gotas de agua, como el reflejo de un espejo.

-La noche esta hermosa para cometer locuras- exprese alegre mirando la oscuridad que nos envolvía al ver que no me contesto.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien lo que pasa por mi cabeza, porque también pasa por la tuya.

-Se nota que estas nostálgico, ¿es debido a mí?

-Lo mismo digo- coloque mis manos en los bolsillos de mi traje y sonreí al darme cuenta de que el hizo lo mismo, como dos gotas de agua. Uno frente al otro.

En aquella época, pensaba que la vida era muy brillante hasta que cumplí 7 años y todo se fue por el caño. Es interesante como la vida te puede dar todo lo que quieras y te lo puede quitar de la misma manera de forma tan cruel. Todavía lo recuerdo claramente, tan claramente como si con solo cerrar los ojos estaré de nuevo en aquel día.

Era mi séptimo cumpleaños y yo me encontraba insultando a la lluvia mientras la veía caer incansablemente. Ese día había invitado a mis amigos a casa para festejar mi cumpleaños pero el clima se empeñaba en destruir mis planes. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me obligaron a dejar de mirar por la ventana pero los ignore.

Recuerdo que mis padres no me habían dado permiso para festejar mi cumpleaños aquella vez, no recuerdo el motivo, solo recuerdo que ambos me dieron una excusa muy estúpida por lo que termine desobedeciéndolos e invitando a mis amigos de igual forma.

Los insistentes golpes volvieron a llamar mi atención y con un suspiro rendido, me di a la tarea de abrirle al insistente visitante, ilusionándome de que podría ser uno de mis amigos o sus padres. Ante ese pensamiento me apresure un poco más con los ánimos más renovados después de haberme rendido por culpa de la fastidiosa lluvia.

Mi mano no llego a tocar la perilla por que unos cálidos brazos me lo impidieron. Por poco y grito de la sorpresa si no hubiera sido por que la pequeña mano de mi madre me cubría la boca mientras jalada mi cuerpo hacia atrás, alejándome de la puerta. Voltee para verla preocupado y algo asustado por su reacción.

Nunca podré olvidar su mirada, sus hermosos ojos oliva reflejaban perturbación y miedo, su pequeño rostro estaba en crispado como lista para el ataque.

Un incómodo silencio inundo la sala y casi me da un infarto cuando los violentos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron sacudirnos de la sorpresa a ambos. Me hizo ademan de que no hiciera ruido y me llevo al sótano deprisa. Para aquel momento, solo sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil contra mi pecho por la sensación de peligro y la cálida mano de mi madre apretando a cada minuto más fuerte la mía.

En mi casa, en aquel sótano, había lo que parecía una puerta secreta bajo el piso que nunca en mi vida había visto. Me quedé estupefacto mientras veía a mi madre trabajar para correr las cosas que había encima. Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta que había en el piso y me ordeno esconderme allí.

-Voy a buscar a tu hermano, quédate aquí y no hagas ruido, por favor hijo, solo por esta vez, obedéceme- me miro con una firme y decidida expresión, pero al instante la suavizo.

\- Te amo- recuerdo fueron sus últimas palabras que me susurro mientras cerraba aquella puerta y me dejaba solo en la oscuridad. Me quede sin voz al escuchar su tono quebrada y con amor.

La desesperación pronto me alcanzo en aquel oscuro lugar y no pude evitar estremecerme al sentir un fuerte escalofríos recorrer mi espalda. "¿_Que era esto? ¿Una despedida?"_. Me cuestione internamente y es que verdaderamente no entendía nada.

Un ruido fuerte me sobresalto, levante la vista intentando ver algo pero era imposible. La poca luz que entraba entre las maderas me dejaba ver muy poco. Pronto otro ruido un poco más fuerte me hizo saltar de donde estaba. Mi cuerpo se puso en alerta máxima. Estaba asustado, aterrado, no entendía que pasaba ni porque estaba allí, solo pensé en obedecer a mi madre esta vez y me concentre en seguir los pasos. De pronto el ruido ceso mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar en mis oídos, al instante siguiente sonó incluso más cerca, parecía como si pudiera saber dónde estaba. Me obligue a casi no respirar mientras tapaba mi boca con mis manos, leves gotas saladas amenazaban con caer de mis ojos si no las retenía. Repentinamente volvió a hacer un silencio sepulcral, cerré los ojos con anticipación y apreté mis manos contra mi boca, las lágrimas ya se desparramaban por mis mejillas libremente y se perdían en la húmeda tierra bajo mis pies. Sentía mi cuerpo tiritar por el miedo.

Lo gracioso es que no era un miedo lógico, estaba asustado pero no sabía de qué exactamente, era demasiado irónico ahora que me pongo a pensarlo. El miedo a lo desconocido es incluso más perturbable que el miedo a algo que conoces, debe ser por ello que lo utilizo tanto. Mi cara esbozo una sonrisa inconscientemente, mientras veía brillar los ojos azules de aquella figura delante de mí.

-Ahora que lo pienso, se lo que te ocurrió en aquel entonces pero nunca me pare a contarte mi lado de la historia ¿cierto?

-Ciertamente nunca lo hiciste.

-¿Quieres saberla?

-¿Quieres contármela?

-Nunca fui un buen maestro, soy muy malo explicando, pero ya que estoy de humor y me ruegas de esa manera, te lo contare- no pude evitar que la curiosidad burbujeara en mi al notar su concentrada mirada sobre mi persona, como tinta esparciéndose en agua, una chispa se encendió en mi cabeza- Vamos no te morderé querido hermano, acércate.

-Estoy muy cómodo aquí- note su voz temblar ligeramente y mi cuerpo vibro de la emoción, esta pequeña reunión familiar se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.

-Como quieras- mi voz salió más casual que lo que pretendía- Recuerdo perfectamente un desgarrador grito cuando estaba escondido en la trampilla del sótano, mis pensamientos se inundaron de ti y mama, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba afuera de mi escondite corriendo hacia la fuente del grito, recuerdo que la casa estaba hecha un desastre, todo estaba revuelto y varios pasos se dirigían a la recamara de nuestros padres en el piso superior con mi corazón galopando, subí de dos en dos las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación de un golpe, lo que vi nunca podre sacarlo de mi cabeza, ¿Quieres conocer con lujo de detalle la escena?

-No es necesario- me corto enseguida y pude ver como su expresión se endurecía, esto era demasiado divertido, sonreí.

-¿Por qué? Fue demasiado acogedor, la sangre cubría casi toda la recamara destrozada, por ellos ahora soy un devoto de las decoraciones en rojo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras veía como aquel sujeto le clavaba una navaja suiza en el cuello de nuestra madre, para deslizarla de un limpio tajo, logrando sacar incluso más sangre de ella.

-Cállate.

\- Me quede paralizada mientras veía como su vida se deslizaba al mismo tiempo que la sangre caía a borbotones de su cuello, sin darme tiempo a nada y con una fuerte tajada más, termino por cercenar tu cabeza. No podrías entender lo que sentí al ver el movimiento sin vida de su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo frio, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que nunca tuvo vida, la cabeza de la mujer que en más de una ocasión nos arropo y nos cuidó yacía en las manos de aquella detestable persona.

-Ya basta.

-Mi cuerpo nunca reacciono ante la escena, pensé que era un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, no era posible para un niño de 7 años tragarse toda la realidad de un solo bocado, veía el cuerpo semidesnudo y maltratado de mi madre en un baño de sangre en el suelo. Las pesadillas aun me lo obligan a revivir. Finalmente los ojos de esas personas se fijaron cuando caí al suelo aterrado. Mis manos temblaban y mi mente repetía una y otra vez, "¡Soy el siguiente! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

-Basta.

-Sus pesados pasos llegaron hasta mí sin compasión. Recuerdo la desesperación y el terror que me invadieron al mirar los siniestros ojos negros que acabaron con la vida de nuestra madre. Es vergonzoso confesar en voz alta que hasta me orine encima por el miedo, pero algo...- mis pasos me llevaron más cerca de aquella figura que me veía con miedo.

-Algo llamo mi atención y me hizo despegar mi mirada de aquellos ojos siniestros...- me detuve cuando quedaba solo un brazo de distancia entre nosotros, mi querido invitado solo pudo desviar su mirada de la mía y continúe con mi prorroga.

-Un destello azul, mejor dicho, unos ojos azules me miraban desde detrás de la puerta del closet. He de admitir que me sentí un tanto aliviado al verte, fue como si mi alma me hubiera vuelto a mi cuerpo. Pensé que harías algo, los detendrías o me ayudarías de alguna forma.

\- Suficiente.

-Entonces a mi mente llego un atisbo de entendimiento, si no habías hecho nada para detenerlos cuando mataban a mamá porque me ayudarías a mí en la misma situación- mi voz sonó más baja y profunda mientras buscaba sus ojos- Te implore ayuda, dios y yo sabemos que me escuchaste antes de desviar la mirada como todo un perro cobarde que siempre has sido y me dejaras a mi suerte. Que irónico, cuando salí de mi escondite fue porque estaba pensando en tu seguridad y la de mamá pero parece que en ese aspecto no somos tan iguales, hermanito.

-¡Ya cállate!- pude ver su mirada furiosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo al mirarme.

-Es cierto, no te pude ayudar en aquel entonces... ¡Pero no me quede de brazos cruzados! Desde que te llevaron gaste todo mi tiempo y dinero en hacerles vivir el infierno en vida. Tarde mucho en descubrir toda su información, lo admito, siempre has sido más inteligente y rápido para ello que yo, pero aun así todos ellos tuvieron una horrible muerte por estas manos.

-Lo sé, ya te lo dije- Suspire divertido- Se todo lo que pasaste en aquel entonces, pero eso no quita el peso de tus pecados. Viste como asesinaban a tu madre y secuestraban a tu hermano después de apalearlo salvajemente y no hiciste nada.

-Ya basta- su voz resonó tan baja y amenazadora que solo pude suspirar divertido de nuevo, era muy fácil enojarlo. Di media vuelta, dándole la espalda a mi querido hermano y continúe mi relato.

-Me dejaron inconsciente con aquella golpiza, cuando desperté estaba en la parte trasera de un auto. Note que de aquellos cinco tipos que había en la habitación, solo dos iban en el auto. Me hice el dormido cuando note que pararon el auto en algún lugar. Espere impaciente que ambos bajaran, para mi buena suerte lo hicieron y aproveche para ver donde estaba, era una gasolinera, pero no la reconocí. Casi de inmediato mi mente elaboro un plan para escaparme- comente con la mirada perdida en aquel oscuro edificio deshabitado.

Comencé a rememorar lo ocurrido sin intención de hacerlo. Mis manos estaban atadas en mi espalda fuertemente, intente forcejear para aflojar la cuerda, pero era inútil. Con la desesperación y la frustración a flor de piel, hice un movimiento brusco y termine por descolocar mi muñeca. Me trague el dolor y los gritos de frustración mientras me mordía la lengua para no gritar, aunque mis lágrimas no parecían querer obedecerme y rebeldemente recorrieron mis mejillas, juntando un poco de valor de donde no tengo idea, continúe moviéndome. Por fin volví a la realidad y continúe hablando.

-Cuando pude baje del auto y corrí lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitía. La oscuridad y la lluvia dificultaron mi huida pero no me detuvieron. El frio me calaba el cuerpo y las heridas dolían como mil demonios, al final me desmaye en alguna calle desértica, un poco más aliviado de que estaba en alguna clase de ciudad. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, una enfermera me conto que un joven me vio y llamo a emergencias y prosiguió a interrogarme, me negué a hablar por miedo más que todo. Después vino la policía, quienes lograron hacerme hablar, les conté lo que ocurrió pero me miraron escépticos, cuando volvieron, dijeron que encontraron a nuestros padres muertos, a mamá en la alcoba y a papá en un callejón a pocos metros de la casa y a ti no te encontraron, lo tacharon como un asesinato al azar y no siguieron investigando. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad, ¿cierto?- por fin voltee para verlo.

-Nuestros padres se involucraron con la mafia, mejor dicho, la mafia se involucró en nuestra familia. Nuestro tío, medio hermano de papá, aposto una fuerte suma de dinero contra ellos y perdió, temiendo por su vida desapareció. La mafia logro contactar a papá exigiéndole dinero. Él intento devolverles la deuda que había dejado su medio hermano, por eso no pudieron festejar nuestro cumpleaños, sin embargo, cuando logro devolver todo el dinero...

-Ellos lo asesinaron de igual forma- comente sin rodeos- Nuestro viejo logro contactar a mamá para decirle lo que ocurría y ella nos escondió antes de que llegaran ¿Y qué hiciste con el verdadero culpable de todo esto?

-¿Quieres una descripción grafica de la escena?- me hablo desafiante.

-No es necesario, puedo imaginarla con solo mirarte- me detuve seriamente a mirarlo con el mismo tono desafiante.

-Continuando, el gobierno me dejo al cuidado de una casa de adopción al no encontrar más familiares vivos para que cuidaran de mí. No te contare lo que viví en aquel lugar. Cuando cumplí los 16 años un estúpido hombre buscando mantener a su esposa y su reputación me adopto, lo bueno fue que el tipo era rico. Así termine siendo adoptado por un empresario. Él vio mi inusual inteligencia y astucia, pensó que sería fácil utilizarme para convertirme en su heredero. Fui a la secundaria mientras estudiaba administración de empresas al mismo tiempo, cuando me gradué proseguí a trabajar con mi padre adoptivo, fin del relato.

-Le dieron alas a un tigre. **(Es una de las tantas tácticas Chinas del combate, que significa hacer a un enemigo aún más poderoso de lo que ya es)**

-Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

-Lo que haces está mal.

-No puedes decir eso, tú haces lo mismo

-¡Yo busco vengar a mi familia!

-Y yo lo hago por diversión, es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es, no te hagas el inocente, sin importar las razones o motivos, ambos acabamos con la vida de personas.

-Te detendré

-Y yo te usare.

-No lo permitiré

-Eso ya lo veremos- sonreí de lado- si quieres jugar te enseñare a jugar.

-Acepto tu desafío- termino por decir con voz arrogante y se dispuso a irse, su largo cabello llamo mi atención cuando giro.

-El pelo largo no te va- conteste con gracia, mi querido hermano solo pudo hacer un gesto grosero con el dedo medio de su mano sin pararse a mirarme. Vi como su figura era engullida por la oscuridad y pronto me quede solo. El silencio se instaló sin compasión mientras no podía dejar de ver el lugar donde hace un instante se encontraba mi hermano.

"_¡Aki-chan! ¡Aki-chan!" _La suave voz de Lily retumbaba en mi cabeza mientras no podía dejar de mirar el vacío lugar. Cerrando los ojos y como muchas otras veces, comencé a rememorar lo que viví en aquella casa de adopción.

Al llegar a aquel lugar mi mente era un lio de lo más complejo. Me sentía traicionado, herido y solo, muy solo. Viví mis días en aislación, alejando a todos los niños que intentaban acercarse a mí, no quería que nadie se me acercara y mucho menos quería relacionarme con alguien.

Pronto la soledad dio paso a la ira, comenzó a ser raro que hubiera una pelea y yo no estuviera involucrado o la hubiera comenzado. Se transformó en mi costumbre escaparme del orfanato para buscar pelea. En una de esas escapadas, hice enfadar a las personas equivocadas.

Me había acostumbrado por aquella época a las golpizas producto de las peleas, pero lo que me hicieron aquellas personas no se pudo comparar. Me mantuvieron una semana en una sucia y oscura celda torturándome. Mis gritos desgarradores y el dolor insoportable todavía están grabadas a fuego en mi mente. Un día, mientras se divertían escuchándome gritar, estando encadenado a la pared con dos cadenas en las muñecas mientras me azotaban con lo que creo era un cable pero de pronto entro al lugar un tipo gordo y de traje.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar, malditos imbéciles?!- los "imbéciles" pararon sus ruidosas risas al escuchar la voz grave del tipo gordo.

-¡Yashima-sama! ¡N-nosotros solo le estábamos enseñando a este bastardo un poco de respeto!

-¡Exacto!

-Por… favor… libé… renme…. Libérenme…- mis lastimeras suplicas salieron cargadas de lágrimas por la rabia y el cansancio, quería terminar con todo aquello, aun así me negaba a morir, no quería morir allí.

-¡Cállate bastardo!- volvió a azotar mis carnes con fuerza mientras de mi boca salían quejas por el dolor.

-Ummm, creo haber visto a este mocoso antes- dijo casualmente como si no estuviera viendo que estaban torturando a un niño delante de sus ojos

-¡Ah, ya me acuerdo!- grito como si hubiera descubierto América- Tu eres del orfanato _Rain Drop_ ¿cierto?- reuní lo que me quedaba de fuerzas y levante la vista para verle, su repugnante sonrisa me causaron nauseas, y solo asistí a su pregunta

-Libérame…- le casi exigí en lugar de rogarle, me sorprendí al notar que a pesar de estar atado y lastimado no perdía parte de mi terquedad.

-Así que quieres que te libere, bien lo hare pero solo con una condición- nunca aparte mi mirada de los ojos crueles de aquel gordo sujeto.

-Tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga- soltó con sorna y maldad. Podía sentir que estaba firmando un contrato con el diablo y aunque la parte racional de mi cerebro decía que no era conveniente, termino por ganar mi cansancio.

-De acuerdo- termine aceptando la propuesta y al poco tiempo sentí como era liberado de los grilletes, mi cuerpo cayo pesadamente al suelo.

-Bienvenido entonces, ahora estamos en el mismo barco- fue lo último que escuche antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

Cuando desperté de nuevo estaba siendo atendido en la enfermería del orfanato en el que estaba. Al darme cuenta volví a llorar de alivio y termine por dormir dos días seguidos culpa del cansancio emocional y físico. Pensé que habían cedido a mis suplicas y me habían liberado, que ingenuo era.

Con solo 9 años, no entendía para que quería que engañara a los niños del orfanato, los convenciera de salir en la noche sin que nadie nos viera con la promesa de mostrarles un sitio increíble y los llevara a un lugar apartado donde ellos nos esperaban. Lo único que sabía es que no los volvía a ver. Una vez deje que mi curiosidad se me adelantara a mi inteligencia y termine preguntando donde iban todos esos niños, no hace falta decir que termine con un brazo fracturado y varios hematomas por todo mi cuerpo, desde entonces no volví a preguntar.

Después de estar medio año "trabajando" para ellos, al orfanato llego una nueva niña, recuerdo claramente el día cuando la conocí. Era un día soleado, yo estaba solo en un rincón aparcado del patio entonces de adentro del recinto salió una de las monjas de la iglesia con una niña escondiéndose detrás de ella con timidez. Sin muchos rodeos, les dijo a los niños que se habían reunido en torno a ella con curiosidad, que te había una nueva inquilina y que se llamaba Milianna, en ese momento no me importo mucho, en realidad no me importo hasta que la vi.

Su pequeña figura estaba envuelta en un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa, su lacio cabello castaño ondeaba con el suave viento, volviéndose de color dulce de leche cuando los rayos del sol lo tocaban. Me quede hechizado en un instante y mi corazón latió como un animal desbocado cuando paso sus hermosos ojos chocolates pararon en los mío y me brindo una cálida sonrisa. Creí que era un ángel y me sonroje como un niño por ese vergonzoso pensamiento, incapaz de mantener su miraba, desvié la mía avergonzado.

Tal y como lo había pensado, Milianna se transformó en el sol que le faltaba al orfanato. Su personalidad alegre y radiante pero aun así decidida y terca logro sacar adelante a muchos niños que habían caído hasta el fondo, incluyéndome.

He de admitir que al principio la odia y por ello hice de todo lo posible para alejarla de mí, estaba enfadado por la forma en que me había hechizado cuando nos conocimos, como si hubiera perdida en nuestra primera batalla, pero Milianna era más terca que yo y no aceptaba un no como respuesta, se la pasaba todo el día siguiéndome de un lado para otro.

Llegue a pensar que Milianna era una niña ignorante y tonta puesto que todos sabían que cuando me escapaba lo hacía para buscar pelea y por eso ya nadie se me acercaba. Me imagine que siendo tan inocente como era, había hecho caso omiso a los rumores y había decidido acercarse a mí de todos modos.

Aun así conseguía tiempo para escaparme y comenzar una pelea con cualquiera que se me cruzara, llegado a ese punto, ni esa niñita conseguiría quitar la ira que me consumía por dentro. Un día llegue medio herido por perder un encuentro con otro niño más grande que yo.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Aki-chan! ¡¿Estas bien?!- su dulce voz me obligo a girar para verla y desee no haberlo hecho. En su hermoso rostro estaba marcada una mueca de preocupación. Se me acerco corriendo y empezó a examinar mis heridas con la vista, cuando me toco el brazo la aparte bruscamente, pero ella siendo como era termino golpeándome en la cabeza y me llevo a rastras a la enfermería donde prosiguió a curarme. La sala se inundó de un incómodo silencio, ya arto del silencio, termine hablando

-¿No vas a preguntarme que me pasó?- mi voz salió despiadada y brusca, aun así ella solo me miro con aquellos ojos que me dejaron sin habla en un instante.

-No es necesario, puedo imaginarlo, quizás mi intelecto no se compare a un genio como tu pero aun así tengo algo de astucia- contesto calmadamente y de forma amable, logrando agitar mi corazón en más de una vez- Aunque siendo un genio deberías saber que no hay merito en lo que haces.

-Eso no te importa- aleje mi cara de ella para que no notara mi perturbación

-Me importa, me importa tu seguridad y tu bienestar- su voz salió un poco quebrada con algunas lágrimas desparramándose por sus sonrojadas mejillas, eso me altero un poco.

-¡No llores!- le exigí más que pedirle, no me gustaba cuando las niñas lloraban, no sabía qué hacer. Ella me miro sorprendida y después me sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas

-Entonces, no volveré a llorar si me prometes no volver a hacer eso- no le respondí pero ella tomo mi silencio como afirmación- Bien, Aki-chan, vamos a cenar.

-Quien te dio permiso para llamarme así.

-Nadie, yo misma lo decidí, por ello puedes llamarme Lily- su cálida mano tendida delante de mí fue una tentadora invitación a la que no me resistí, cogidos de la mano me llevo al comedor donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo comí acompañado de alguien. Desde entonces, salía cada vez menos a buscar pelea hasta que ya no lo hice, prefería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella.

Esa niña profesaba tantas cosas que desconocía y creía haber olvidado, me hablo sobre Dios, cariño y amistada, aprendí sobre su pasado y aunque ella quería saber el mío, solo le conté muy poco de mi familia para su frustración. Poco a poco volví a sonreír por sus tonterías, compartimos secretos, volví a jugar con los demás niños y nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, no volví a salir del orfanato ni volví a encontrarme con aquellos tipos me que pedían que engañasen niños. Antes de darme cuenta había destruido todos los muros que había en mi corazón y pasábamos casi todos los días juntos. Hasta que me entere de que la iban a adoptar.

Recordaba claramente ese día, la ciudad se vestía con una fuerte cortina de lluvia y nubes grises, como el día en el que mataron a su familia. Comenzó a caminar buscando la sida del lugar por aquellos oscuros pasillos siendo los sonidos de sus pasos los únicos que interrumpían el desolado silencio. Al escuchar la noticia de la monja del recinto, no pude evitar sentir mi corazón agrietarse de la tristeza. Imposible, otra vez me quedare completamente solo, otra vez no tendré nada ni a nadie. Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza y sin importarme nada ni nadie, salí corriendo del orfanato. Quería desparecer, ella había sido el manantial en medio de mi ardiente desierto e intentaba irse para dejarlo morir de sed de nuevo. Solo quería poder escapar de la realidad y correr, correr y desaparecer por siempre. Sin duda Dios nunca estuvo de mi lado de la banca y para la mala suerte de un niño de 10 años como yo, caí al suelo al chocar contra algún idiota de por allí o eso imagine. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me di cuenta de quienes se trataba, eran esos tipo.

-¡¿Dónde rayos has estado mandita basura?!- antes de poder reponerme de la sorpresa sentí la dolorosa experiencia de ser golpeado con fuerza en la cara por unas finos zapatos. Como pude, alce la cabeza para mirar al grupo de hombres frete a mí. Se traba del tipo gordo que me había liberado antes y los dos bastardos que me habían torturado, todos se encontraban refugiado bajo de negros paraguas. Un atisbo de entendimiento ilumino mi mente al darme cuenta de la situación.

-¡No trates de decir que te has olvidado de nosotros bastardo! ¡Nos has hecho perder mucho tiempo!- volvió a acercarse para darme un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndome rodar por el piso, comencé a toser fuertemente por el dolor.

-Ya cálmense- ordeno la voz baja del tipo gordo.

-¡Pero Sr. Yashima!- se quejó unos de esos bastados.

-Que te calles o te corto la lengua- le amenazo con voz grave y baja logrando su objetivo

-¿No ves que él ha cumplido con su palabra? Nos trajo una nueva presa- su sonrisa me produjo repugnancia en todo mi ser mientras veía como su gordo dedo de salchicha señalaba detrás de mí. Todos volteamos los ojos hacia la dirección señalada, allí, estaba mi amiga, mi compañera, allí estaba Milianna, me había seguí. Abrí los ojos grandes al darme cuenta de su presencia.

-¡MILIANNA! ¡CORRE MALDITA SEA!- le grite lo más fuerte y rápido que pude. Vi como su cuerpo se estremecía ante mi tono y cuando recupero la conciencia trato de correr sin embargo aquellos hombres fueron más rápido que una niña.

-¡Suéltenme!- les grito aterrada Lily

-¡SUELTALA AHORA MISMO!- le grite con impotencia mientras corría hacia el tipo gordo intentando propinarle un fuerte golpe. Por tercera vez consecutiva termine rodando por el húmedo suelo al ser golpeado por el bastón que llevaba aquel puerco, sin darme tiempo a levantarme me golpeo de nuevo.

-Parece que olvidaste que tenemos un trato, tú me traes a esos malditos huérfanos para que yo pueda vender sus órganos en el mercado negro y yo te daba la libertad que deseabas- me hablo serio y divertido por mi expresión de horror.

-Oooh, ¿Qué ocurre? Nunca te dijimos lo que hacíamos con los niños que traías- casi no pude respirar al escucharlo, fui cómplice de asesinato. Mi mente se llenó con las imágenes de las caras de los niños que les había proporcionado a esos bastados y sentí mi cuerpo temblar entre la ira y horror, había ayudado en el asesinato de inocentes niños huérfanos.

-Exacto, nos has ayudado mucho sacando a esas basuras de aquellas cuatro paredes, gracias a ti el negocio va viento en popa, muchas gracias muchacho- parecía haber leído mis pensamientos y me estremecí con terror, ¿Qué había hecho? Sentí mi cuerpo mareado y las náuseas me golpearon con fuerza al sentir su gorda mano palmear mi hombro.

-Y ahora gracias a ti tenemos una nueva presa- entonces mi alma entro en mi cuerpo como un rayo cayendo a la tierra y mis sentidos volvieron a funcionar, volví a sentir la húmeda tierra bajo mis manos, la sensación de frio calando mis huesos, el asqueroso aroma de la colonia de aquel gordo bastardo y los gritos desesperados de Lily quien luchaba por liberarse. Mi tembloroso cuerpo la miro con terror contenido y ella mi devolvió la vista con sus hermosos ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Les dejo a estos dos bastardos a ustedes, después tráiganme al mocoso a mi oficina- con esa fría declaración se dio media vuelta como si el mundo le perteneciera y desapareció por las puertas del flamante Chevrolet Super Sport negro de gama.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista, me lance contra los dos que sujetaba Lily, dándole un fuerte puntapié a uno. El sujeto asombrado soltó a Lily y se cubrió el miembro adolorido profiriendo un fuerte alarido de dolor.

-¡Maldito me la pagaras!- grito con furia el sujeto. Luego todo fue en cámara lenta.

Vi como el tipo al que golpee saco un arma de la cintura y me apunto con ella. Me quede inmóvil frente al cañón, incapaz de pensar. Sin embargo, mi atención fue captada por Lily al removerse y soltarse del otro tipo, echándose a correr hacia mí. Nunca pude desviar mí vista de esos llorosos ojos chocolates que se acercaban a mí. Creí perder una parte de mi alma al notar el ruido del disparo y el cuerpo de Lily frente a mí cayendo lentamente hasta toparse con el piso. Le había disparado en la cabeza, pude ver con detalle la sangre comenzando a salir de la herida y formando un enorme charco de sangre como a mi madre y grite desgarrado desde el fondo de mi alma, entonces algo se quebró dentro de mí ser, y solo pensé en una cosa, matarlos. Le sed de sangre me lleno por dentro y me sacio.

Hace un tiempo Lily me había pedido que no cayera en la locura sin importar las situaciones que enfrentase, pero en ese momento fue imposible.

-¡Maldición!- grito el tipo con el arma- ¡La cague!- dijo más para sí mismo con frustración.

-¡Estamos llamando la atención, será mejor que nos movamos!- comento el otro.

-¡Deshazte de esa basura y lleva a este inútil con el jefe!- ordeno el tipo que había matado a Lily.

\- Como te atreves…- mi voz sonó como un susurro cargado de odio. Basura... como son capaces de llamarla basura a una niña inocente cuyas lagrimas fueron causadas por tratar de salvarme... ¡Ellos son las basuras! ¡Debería enfrentar un destino peor que la muerte! ¡Torturarlos sería poco!

-Maldita sea...- mi propia voz cargada de impotencia rompió algo invisible dentro de mí. - No lo entiendo, ¿Dónde está esa compasión que me enseñaste? ¡¿Dónde está el dios en el que tanto creías, Lily?!

Que irónico. Dios no existe en este podrido mundo, lo entendí en ese instante y decidí que era mejor seguir mis instintos, si quiero ver sangre simplemente la hare correr, si quiero escuchar los gritos desgarrados de esas personas entonces lo que debo hacer es fácil.

Los recuerdos se dispersaban por mi mente como neblina en un día de lluvia, termine por salir de aquel lugar oscuro y me detuve al mirar el cielo desparramados os de luminosas estrellas, mis recuerdos habían evocado algo que creí haber olvidado hace tiempo.

El eco de los gritos de aquellos tipos retumbó de nuevo en mis oídos. Había repasado esos momentos tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Aun siendo un niño, mi mente trazo rápido el plan más cruel posible. Con rapidez mi cuerpo se levantó del piso que había detenido mi caída al ver morir a Lily y lo golpee fuertemente en la entrepierna, el tipo grito y soltó el arma. La agarre sin pensarlo y girando el cuerpo apunte al otro que se me quedo viendo sorprendido. Nunca había manejado una, era más pesada de lo que pensé, aun así los libros que una vez leí me dieron la información básica para usarla.

Las balas impactaron uno en cada pierna provocando que el bastardo se retorciera de dolor y agonía en el suelo, bien, no se interpondrá. Gire de nuevo para enfrentarme al tipo que mato a Lily e hice lo mismo, impacte varias balas en las partes no vitales de su cuerpo, termine descargando todo el cartucho en su cuerpo. La excitación recorrió todo mi tembloroso cuerpo al escuchar como gritaba y suplicaba por su vida.

Me volví hacia el otro tipo y busque el arma que sabía que tenía y repetí la acción de nuevo. La emoción me quemo al ver su sangre empapar su cuerpo y una sensación de poder me consumió el alma, continúe torturándolo con una sonrisa retorcida implantada en mi cara.

Cuando se acabó, tire el arma contra su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que pude y procedí a parear su cabeza con mis pies, pateándolos y golpeándolos con toda la ira que me consumía.

Después de descargar todos mis sentimientos y con mi aliento saliendo entrecortadamente de mi boca por la acción violenta. Me detuve un instante a mirarlos, los sujetos desde hace rato no se movían y ya no me suplicaban, aburriéndome de sobremanera, era momento de mandarlos al infierno. Una enorme roca llamo mi atención y sin pensarlo lo agarre para aplastar sus cabezas de una vez.

La risa pronto me consumió por consumirme al terminar mis actos, la sensación de poder lentamente se desvanecía de mi sistema, impidiéndome pensar en todo lo ocurrido y animándome a buscar la forma de revivir el sentimiento. Sin volverme a mirar hacia atrás, dejando a mi pequeña amiga ahí tirada me dispuse a andar mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía que Lily me enseño. Me deshice de mi ropa y termine robando una nueva, con varios pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza, me dispuse a buscar más de los tipos que seguían al tío gordo, tenía que encontrarlos a todos y bañarme en su sangre, lo deseaba y lo haría, aunque primero debía obtener más información sobre ellos. Unos años después logre cumplir con todos ellos.

-La noche esta perfecta para cometer locuras, ¿cierto hermanito?- comente con diversión al aire y me aleje de aquel lugar tarareando la melodía que me había enseñado Lily con los recuerdos de mi pasado colgando a cuestas.

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos la próxima vez. Bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Anterior:

La risa pronto me consumió al terminar mis actos, la sensación de poder todavía no dejaba mi sistema, impidiéndome pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Sin volverme a mirar hacia atrás, dejando a mi pequeña amiga ahí tirada me dispuse a andar mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía que Lily me enseño. Desde me deshice de mi ropa y termine robando una nueva, y me dispuse a buscar más de los tipos que seguían al tío gordo, tenía que encontrarlos a todos y bañarme en su sangre, lo deseaba y lo haría pero primero debía obtener información. Unos años después logre cumplir esa promesa.

-La noche esta perfecta para cometer locuras, ¿cierto hermanito?- comente con diversión al aire y me aleje de aquel lugar tarareando la melodía que me había enseñado Lily con los recuerdos de mi pasado colgando a cuestas.

Capítulo 11:

Los firmes pasos de Gotou lo dirigían por el pasillo que llevaba al departamento donde vivía su "sobrino" Yakumo juntos a su "novia falsa", Haruka.

El pensamiento le hizo gracia de nuevo. Oh, ¿Cómo molestaría a Yakumo con este tema? ¡Porque por supuesto que lo haría! Se vengaría de una vez por todas de todos los comentarios sarcásticos y cínicos del joven, de su mala actitud, de sus acciones cuando lo dejaba en ridículo, en fin de todas las cosas que le hizo. Sonrió un poco más siniestramente mientras entretejía su malévolo plan. Esta vez, Gotou se las cobraría a todas y con creces.

Unos torpes pasos detrás suyo hizo que volviera de su mundo de fantasía y se topara con la realidad. Quien lo seguía con un paso inseguro no era otro que su mediocre compañero, Ishii. Suspiro resignado. Quien hubiera pensado que este joven torpe y cobarde terminaría siendo más útil que la mayoría de sus compañeros anteriores. Sin duda, se había ganado algo de su aprecio. Aunque aún estaba recio de tenerlo tan cerca. No podía alejar la broma de mal gusto de Yakumo de su cabeza.

Aunque sabía que Yakumo lo hizo para molestarlo y que a su compañero le gustaba Haruka, no podía no sentirse afectado por la broma de su querido sobrino. No es que fuera intolerante ni homofóbico o algo parecido, solo que no sabía cómo tratar con estos temas. Las palabras y los sentimientos nunca fueron su fuerte, si no la acción. En parte por ello eligió ser policía además también por su alto sentido de la justicia.

Gotou podía recordar claramente cuando veía a los héroes de las series en la televisión y corría de un lado a otro con una capa improvisada atada alrededor de su cuello imitando ser un aliado de la justicia como ellos.

Por otra parte, Ishii miraba preocupado a Gotou. Parecía que el viejo detective se había sumido en sus pensamientos y se había pasado el departamento de Haruka. Con un poco de indecisión le llamo la atención.

-D-detective Gotou, el departamento de Haruka es aquí- señalo con un dedo la puerta del departamento mientras lo miraba con algo de preocupación y el ceño fruncido.

El cuerpo de Gotou se detuvo de repente como si se le hubiera acabado las baterías a un robot y con un movimientos rápido, dio media vuelta, para quedar al lado de Ishii, ignorando por completo al joven. Tosió un poco para disimular la vergüenza que sintió por quedar atrapado en los recuerdos de su niñez y con un decidido golpeteo llamo a la puerta.

La suave voz de Haruka se hizo presente detrás de la puerta al poco tiempo, indicándoles que en instantes los atendería. La joven apareció detrás de la puerta con su típica sonrisa, saludándoles cortésmente al reconocerlos.

El joven detective se quedó un poco pasmado por la radiante muchacha, por lo que Gotou decidió bajarlo del paraíso con un fuerte golpe de costado de su cuerpo. Logro su objetivo, Ishii bajo de las nubes y se dignó a responder el saludo. Por detrás, Yakumo saludo a ambos con un saludo seco y todos decidieron emprender el viaje al auto de Gotou. Ambos detectives llevaban la delantera mientras eran seguidos por detrás de ambos jóvenes.

-Haruka- la llamo el joven psíquico sin mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto curiosa la joven al muchacho.

-¿Quién fue el que toco la puerta antes?- hablo con indiferencia mirando hacia el frente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh...?- la joven poso un dedo en su barbilla mirando el cielo- ¡Ah cierto! Era un encargado del departamento que venía para preguntar si tenía problemas con la conexión del gas- recordó al guapo joven.

\- ¿Lo habías visto alguna vez?- siguió sin mirarla concentrado en el camino que los dirigía hacia el exterior del edificio.

-Umm no ¿Por qué?- Haruka vio como Yakumo se daba media vuelta para mirar de reojo su edificio de apartamento con serenidad.

-Por nada en especial.

Lo detectives se habían detenido frente al auto para esperarlos, ambos veían curiosos las acciones de Yakumo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto paralizada en su lugar la joven mientras veía como Yakumo rodeaba el apartamento para dirigirse al callejón que había en su parte derecha.

-No vengas- le espeto con seriedad logrando su cometido, Haruka no lo siguió. La figura del joven volvió a parecer después de un tiempo del oscuro callejón para dirigirse hacia ambos detectives. Haruka reacciono al quedarse atrás y corrió para reunirse con todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto Gotou con una ceja levantada curioso.

-Nada importante- respondió el joven psíquico con un leve encogimiento de hombros restándole importancia. Ninguno dijo nada más y se dignaron a emprender por fin el viaje en auto. Después de un rato de andar en silencio, Yakumo salió de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Y de que se trata todo este misterio?- pregunto desinteresadamente el joven psíquico mirando la cuidad pasar por la ventana.

-No tengo idea- le respondió con el mismo tono Gotou sin mirarlo.

-Entonces apreciaría que no malgastaras de esta forma mi tiempo detective- suspiro con resignación y diversión.

-¡Pues no soy yo el que te está buscando, me lo pidió ese viejo loco!- Le grito con exasperación.

-No deberías etiquetar a la gente como vieja con tu edad- respondió con sorna.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- soltó exasperado.

-Ya, ya... detective Gotou cálmense- trato calmar las aguas su compañero de trabajo.

-¡No me lo digas a mi si él empezó!- recrimino como un niño pequeño ante una injusticia.

-No importa quién empezó, lo importante es terminarlo...- comento con unas gotas estilo anime pasando por su cabeza.

-Tsk... - _"Me las pagaras_" se juró mentalmente.

-¿Que han logrado averiguar sobre el caso de Shirayuki?- intento desviar la atención la joven dama quien no había intervenido en la discusión.

-No mucho, no hay muchas pistas con las que trabajar, así que hemos estado estancados con el caso- suspiro resignado Ishii.

-¿Qué tal si repasamos los aspectos principales?- les incentivo Yakumo a repensar la situación.

-Me parece buena idea. Para empezar el nombre de la víctima es Shirayuki Shibuya, su nombre de soltera era Shirayuki Takahashi, 27 años, mide 1,67 cm, pesa 59 kg, tiene el cabello largo ondulado de color dorado, tez blanca y ojos verdes, trabajaba como modelo desde los 7 años, su familia también son modelos, su madre Midori Takahashi, es una famosa modelo de ropa interior y su padre Kiyoshi Takahashi es fotógrafo. Se casó con Ryota Shibuya a los 20 años, sin hijos, se encontró su cadáver el pasado 17 de noviembre en un callejón de la calle Mukohara.

-Por la forma en la que murió, se trataba de un asunto muy personal, su cadáver fue descubierto por dos jóvenes, quienes le sacaron una foto y luego llamaron a la policía, la llamada fue registrada a las 12:06 y según el celular la foto fue hecha a las 12:03, los oficiales llegaron al lugar 10 minutos después. Las cámaras del local de enfrente confirman su historia. Eso es todo- concluyo Gotou con voz seria.

-¿Entonces han podido averiguar algo sobre su esposo?

-Todavía no, no he hemos ido a verlo aun- comentó mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Que ocurre detective? ¿No quieres confrontarlo sobre el asunto del amante de Shirayuki?- le espetó con burla.

-Tsk, bueno tendrás que hacerlo tú si tanto lo deseas.

-¿Me mandas a mí porque te identificas con el pobre hombre, detective?

-¡Mi esposa nunca me engaño bastardo!

-¡Detective Gotou mire al frente!- grito alarmado Ishii al ver al viejo detective mirando furiosamente al joven sentado en el asiento de atrás sin prestarle nada de atención a la carretera llena de auto.

-¡Tsk!

-Si bien recuerdo, su esposo es un empresario muy famoso.- desvió el tema Haruka de nuevo con unas cuantas gotas de sudor estilo anime pasando por su cabeza al sentir su vida en peligro con ese peculiar conductor.

-Mejor dicho, un empresario asquerosamente rico- corrigió Gotou.

-Sin duda, Ryota Shibuya es una empresario mundialmente famoso, su familia pertenece al rubro de las empresas desde hace generaciones, empezaron siendo un grupo pequeño reparando automóviles hasta que empezaron a fabricarlos ellos mismo, con el tiempo patentaron su propia marca de automóviles, se expandieron mucho después de eso, con el tiempo han progresado muchísimo- agrego Ishii.

-Después de ver al viejo loco, nos dirigíamos a tomar su testimonio.

-Eso se hace el mismo día en que se encuentra el cadáver, me extraña que no lo sepas detective.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero debemos aclarar algunas cosas más con él.

-¿Él es sospechoso?- pregunto la femenina, ambos detectives quedaron en silencio.

-Si soy sincero, al darle la noticia estaba destrozado- comento con tristeza el joven detective.

-Estoy de acuerdo, parecía una buena persona, es eso o su actuación fue esplendida, sin embargo en estos tipos de crímenes pasionales el esposo o el amante es el principal sospechoso, no podemos desestimarlo-Haruka asistió comprendiendo.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son esas preguntas?- retomo el tema Yakumo.

-Investigando averiguamos que su empresa se ha formado de muchos enemigos del bajo mundo. Tal parece que el justo comportamiento de Takeshi-san le ha hecho ganar muchos enemigos, principalmente con los de la empresa vecina Tsukiya, quienes son sospechosos de contrabando con armas de fuego, tal parece que Takeshi-san testifico contra ellos.

-¿Están suponiendo que es por venganza contra Takeshi-san?- pregunto concentrada en lo que decían Haruka.

-Exacto, debemos investigar más por eso vamos con él después de ver al viejo loco- luego de esa aclaración todos se quedaron callados, concentrados cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar todos siguieron en silencio a Gotou. Sus pasos hacían eco al atravesaban el oscuro pasillo que llegaba al consultorio del forense Hata. Los cuatro miembros del grupo, dos policías y los dos jóvenes, caminaban despreocupadamente con el largo pasillo tenebroso del hospital para llegar a su destino. Algunos más perturbados que otros por el oscuro lugar.

Hata estaba terminando de anotar los detalles de la autopsia cuando un suave golpe en la puerta lo distrajo, miro de reojo el pequeño reloj en la pared y se sorprendió al ver la hora, eran las 17 y 50. "_Ooooh que puntuales__" _pensó sonriendo ladinamente.

A paso de tortuga, Hata dejo el material de trabajo donde correspondía, ordeno el lugar y coloco el cuerpo en una cámara criogénica. Cuando el sonido de los golpes en su puerta se intensificó sonrió con diversión por la poca paciencia del Gotou, al salir corrió la espesa cortina negra para cubrir su lugar de trabajo. Se dirigió a la puerta lentamente para abrirle a sus nuevos invitados a los que atendió con un breve saludo desinteresado y los dejo pasar.

Como ya era costumbre en Gotou, tomo como asiento y sin consentimiento el sillón negro al frente de la mesa del forense, cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus brazos en el respalda brazos, los demás se quedaron parados detrás de sofá.

Perezosamente, el forense se sentó en la silla al frente del sillón con una cara aburrida mirando a sus invitados. La humeante taza de té ya estaba frio sobre su escritorio. El pequeño recinto se llenó de un sepulcral silencio hasta que un impaciente Gotou lo rompió.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es todo este misterio?- su voz fuerte rompió fácilmente el hilo de pensamiento de los demás.

-Primero que todo, baja los pies de mi sillón- Le recrimino sin mirarlo a lo que el viejo detective tuvo que obedecer protestando por lo bajo.

-Acabo de terminar el reporte del cuerpo que encontraron hace unas horas- soltó directamente como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡¿Tan rápido?!- pregunto asombrado Ishii a lo que Hata solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Si quieren puedo tardar más pero lo básico y esencial ya está hecho- dijo como si hablara del clima- Era algo demasiado interesante como para dejar de trabajar en ello- Sonrió de forma macabra.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme tu retorcida mente, ¿Cómo es que no has acabado en la cárcel, viejo?

-Solo me limito a hacer lo que me gusta, a diferencia de alguien quien no respeta la naturaleza- dijo sin inmutarse el forense mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se limitaba a observar al detective mayor con diversión.

-Maldito viejo- le espetó enojado Gotou.

-¿Cuál cuerpo?- intervino el joven psíquico por primera vez.

-Ah cierto, no lo mencionamos, hace unas horas encontramos el cuerpo de una joven a la orilla del canal- comentó serio sin apartar la mirada de Hata.

-Todavía no se ha dado el aviso a nadie sobre lo hallado, no tenemos ninguna identificación del cuerpo- agrego Ishiida.

-Hasta ahora- interrumpió el forense- compare el registro dental con sus dientes y encontré una concordancia, su nombre era Sakura Aoyama, 27 años de edad, como murió te lo dije hace unas horas, presenta múltiples contusiones y desgarros internos, se ahogó con su sangre antes de que la desmembraran. Ya te tengo el informe- comento sin importancia.

-Al menos ya la hemos identificados, una cosa menos- suspiro exhausto Gotou.

-Otro cuerpo más- dijo pensativo Yakumo hasta que decidió devolverle la mirada al forense- Entonces ¿Que fue tan interesante como para hacer que te olvidaras de incluso tomar tú té, Hata-san?

-Tan observador como siempre, joven Yakumo- Hata no puedo más que sonreír por lo bajo al comentario. Los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la tasa fría de té sobre el escritorio del forense.

-Debiste estar muy ocupado- agrego Gotou.

-O muy concentrado- respondió Yakumo- ¿De qué se trata todo este misterio Hata-san?- El forense solo desvió la mirada divertido y volvió a ponerse serio. "Concentrado" en ese caso no era el mejor adjetivo, él sabía que en realidad estaba obsesionado con ello y tenía que hacer que investigaran el asunto.

\- Hace tres años, se encontró un cuerpo en un sótano de una casa abandonada, se me encomendó realizar la autopsia y descubrí que la joven había sido torturada y luego asesinada por un disparo en su cabeza- el forense miro seriamente al detective- Sus parpados estaban pegados para mantener abierto sus globos oculares, le habían clavado cien agujas en los ojos manualmente y le habían cercenado la lengua para que no gritara o eso creo- Haruka e Ishii habían endurecido la expresión ante la descripción pero ese no fue el caso de Yakumo y Gotou.

-Recuerdo el caso- comento Gotou sin apartarle la mirada- Pero me dejaron fuera.

-También salió en el periódico, si bien recuerdo la víctima se llama Amanda Emiya, la culpa recayó sobre un grupo de adoradores de satán ¿cierto?- comento Yakumo.

-Correcto, se encontró el cuerpo rodeado de símbolos satánicos pintados en el piso con sangre, muchísimas velas y demás objetos utilizados en ese tipo de sesiones, investigando nos enteramos de que había un grupo de esas personas por la zona, había una abrumadora cantidad de evidencia contra ellos, con sus huellas por todo el lugar y el ADN en el cuerpo de la joven los condenaron en un pestañeo ¿Qué tiene esto que ver?- comento Gotou impaciente.

-El caso es que encontré una marca en el cuerpo de la víctima que me pareció muy curiosa- comento seriamente- Era un código de barras bastante pequeño en la parte trasera de su ojera izquierda- señalo apuntándose detrás de la oreja a modo ilustrativo.

-¿Un código de barras?- pregunto estupefacto Ishii

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió desconcertado Gotou al recuperar la voz, a lo que Hata solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé, en aquel momento lo tome como parte del rito del grupo satánico y no le di mayor importancia, unos meses después la policía encontró otro cuerpo femenino, al revisarlo note que también tenía un código en el mismo lugar, no me importo mucho pero se me hizo raro la similitud y de igual modo al primer caso, este tenía un culpable claro. Tiempo después, me llego otro cuerpo con el mismo tatuaje, desde entonces me fue imposible pensar que se trataba solo de simple casualidades y a cada cuerpo que me llegaba verificaba si tenía el mismo código. He encontrado más de 10 en estos tres años, todas eran mujeres pero lo curioso es la similitud entre sus apariencias, todas eran mujeres de cabello castaño y ojos marrones sus alturas variaban entre 158 y 165 de altura y su peso entre 52 y 56 kg. La chica que encontraron hace unas horas tiene la misma marca, con ella el contador llega al decimotercer caso y no me sorprendería que solucionaras también este caso fácilmente. Toma aquí está el archivo- le entrego unos documentos en una carpeta a Gotou quien lo tomo y lo abrió sin pensar.

-¿El ADN encontrado en el cuerpo pertenece a un ex criminal convicto?- murmuro sorprendido por el resultado.

-Lo coloque en la base de dato y el ADN concuerda al 100%- dijo mirando sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El silencio inundo la sala.

-Hata-san- lo llamo Yakumo quien lo miraba como intentando descifrar sus pensamientos- ¿Cuál es su teoría de todo esto?- el mencionado bajo la miraba intentando responder con sinceridad a esa pregunta.

-¿Cuál es la tuya joven Yakumo?- devolvió la pregunta al astuto joven.

-Sospecho que la misma que la tuya- sonrió de lado Yakumo. Hata cerró los ojos e intento ordenar sus pensamiento.

-Cada caso tenía un culpable claro y la evidencia apuntaba sin duda a cada uno de ellos, por lo tanto no podía opinar nada al respecto y ni siquiera mencionar estas pistas que había notado, obviamente detalle las marcas en la descripción de los cuerpo que entregue pero la policía las paso por alto, hablar de ello no tenían lugar ni motivo, pero… si lo que creo es verdad entonces hemos encerrados a muchos inocentes- los detectives abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la revelación, eso era imposible.

-Aunque lo mencionaras, la descripción de las víctimas es un estándar de mujer japonesa por lo que no llamaría mucho la atención de la policía, dígame adivinar ¿sus edades no tenían ningún patrón verdad?

-No, las edades variaban muchísimo entre las víctimas y es cierto de no ser por las marcas detrás de sus orejas ni yo las habría relacionado- explico Hasta en afirmación dejando a Yakumo sumido en sus pensamiento.

\- Estos son casos resueltos y sé que estas en casos no resueltos por lo que no está en tu jurisdicción investigarlo, solo te estoy alertando Gotou, esto lleva tres años y quien sabe si más, además no todos los cuerpos de Tokio pasan por mis mano, la policía tiene a mas forenses aparte de mí y tampoco sé cómo trabajan los demás o si fueron iguale de detallistas que yo al revisar los cuerpo, esto puede ser más profundo de lo que deja ver- desde que habían empezado a hablar, Hata no había mostrado su típico cinismo al que estaba acostumbrado Gotou, eso lo que empezaba a incomodar.

\- Sin embargo la evidencia es clara, al igual que el patrón, lo que decida hacer la policía con esta evidencia es decisión enteramente vuestra- sentencio levantándose con pereza esperando la resolución de Gotou.

-Está diciendo que hay alguien allí afuera asesinando personas e incriminando a alguien más por los hechos- hablo bajo y con tono incrédulo recalcando en cada palabra Ishii.

-En resumen, es lo que he estado pensando- afirmo el forense.

-Discutiré esto con los altos jefes y veremos cómo proceder, mientras tanto podrías hacer una lista de los nombres de esas 13 mujeres y podrías hablar con tus compañeros forenses para ver si ellos también lo notaron- hablo serio imitando el gesto de Hata al levantándose del cómodo sillón para marcharse.

-Si pasas pasado mañana te daré la lista pero te aviso, no me tienen en muy alta estima en la sociedad de forenses, aun así intentare hacer todo lo posible- sonrió oscuramente Hata causando una mezcla de alivio y desprecio en Gotou.

-¿Me pregunto por qué será?- susurro Gotou para sí mismo y con un asentimiento de cabeza se retiró del lugar seguido por Ishii y Yakumo quienes solo se despidió de Hata con un leve movimiento de cabeza, entonces su atención se dirigió hacia la joven que los acompañaba. Ella le regalo una radiante sonrió e inclino su cabeza en un gesto de respeto y despedida, los ojos de Hata brillaron al instante.

-Yo que tu tengo cuidado de no andar sola- le dijo divertido con una sonrisa siniestra tallada en su rostro, la joven levanto la mirada confundida y vio como el viejo forense desaparecía detrás de la gruesa cortina negra que dividía el cuarto en dos, abandonándola en aquel lúgubre lugar. Haruka se paralizo por ese extraño comentario incapaz de dejar de observar el lugar donde esa gruesa tela se había devorado la pequeña figura de Hata.

-¡Haruka!- la nombrada se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, logrando salir de su estado hipnótico momentáneo se dispuso a alcanzar a los demás con la perturbación a flor de piel. Esto no le daba buena espina.

Una joven mujer corría por las calles atestadas de gente con el cielo pintado de naranja a su alrededor. Su respiración entrecortada se dejaba ver por el vapor que se formaba en torno a su boca. La mezcla de emociones que iban de los nervios a la felicidad inundaba su ser.

-¡Que mala suerte tengo!- grito frustrada por su mal karma. Su andar agitado se fue deteniendo paulatinamente al girar en la esquina que daba a su destino. Hecho un vistazo a su reloj, las 17: 40, le faltaban 20 minutos. Suspiro aliviada intentando regularizar sus pulsaciones y su respiración en el proceso. Arreglando un poco su cabellera y retocando su brillo labial, se dio un ok con el dedo frente al espejo portátil que llevaba. Estaba muy emocionada, la habían llamado para participar en un importante desfile de moda, siendo ella una novata en el modelaje pero siendo su sueño desde niña.

-Recuerda con elegancia, con elegancia- se recordó cerrando los ojos para darse ánimos antes de entrar. Abrió los ojos con decisión y sonrió feliz, este era su momento. Con un andar coqueto y elegante se adentró a las oficinas de un lujoso edificio.

Si no fuera que estaba allí para hacer de modelo se habría quedado impactada por el deslumbrante y moderno recibidor del edificio. Pasando la mirada por el lugar, buscando alguna recepcionista o alguien quien la guiara, se topó con un par de hermosos ojos azules. El rubor ataco sus mejillas al ver al guapo joven mirándola intensamente. Creyó que su corazón se detendría cuando el joven le sonrió coquetamente, ella solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa de forma tímida. Con un andar gatuno y despreocupado, el joven se alejó de la pared sobre la que estaba respaldado para acercarse a la muchacha.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- la joven se quedó hipnotizada por su suave y grave voz.

-¿Eh…? ¡A-ah! Si…- salió de su trance solo para balbucear incoherencias- Estoy buscando a alguien de recepción para que me informe a donde tengo que ir.

\- ¿Qué asuntos tiene con nuestra empresa?- pregunto con educación y respeto, lo que hizo que la joven se relajara ante su presencia.

-Me llamaron porque necesitaban modelos para un desfile de moda- contesto feliz y sonriendo como una niña ante un pastel.

-Ah, ¿Podría ser que seas Tomoyo Nakamura?- sus ojos brillaron ante la joven al reconocerla.

-¿Quién es usted y como sabe mi nombre?- pregunto más curiosa que asustada por que el joven supiera su nombre.

-Oh que modales los míos, le ruego me disculpe. Me llamo Hanamiya Akihiko, soy el dueño de esta empresa, mis secretarias se pusieron en contacto con usted hace tres días, debo decir que es más hermosa en persona que por foto- le dijo mientras le plantaba un suave beso en la mano como si fuera un caballero de la edad medieval. Tomoyo suspiro encantada por el suave contacto con su piel, poco podía imaginarse una joven inocente como ella que se estaba metiendo en la guarida de un monstruo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo Anterior

-Oh que modales los míos, le ruego me disculpe. Me llamo Hanamiya Akihiko y soy el dueño de esta empresa, mis secretarias se pusieron en contacto con usted hace tres días, debo decir que es más hermosa en persona que por foto- le dijo mientras le plantaba un suave beso en la mano como si fuera un caballero de la edad medieval. Tomoyo suspiro encantada por el suave contacto con su piel, poco podía imaginarse una joven inocente como ella que se estaba metiendo en la guarida de un monstruo.

Capítulo 12:

El silencio inundo el paisaje tintado de negro, un viaje silencioso para un día un tanto raro con todo lo que se había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo.

La joven protagonista no se atrevía a interrumpir el pesado silencio formado en aquel estrecho lugar, no podía hablar después de aquella terrorífica advertencia, ya tenía muchos problemas con su supuesto acosador y ahora esto.

Los demás miembros masculinos tampoco podían hacer mucho, cada quien no paraban de darle vueltas en su cabeza la información que les había brindado el viejo forense. Yakumo pudo ver la silueta rígida de Gotou y suspiro pesadamente.

-Esto lleva más de lo que estas imaginando Gotou, mejor no te metas y espera a obtener más información- le aconsejo el joven psíquico a su viejo amigo como leyendo su mente.

-¡Ahí afuera hay un desgraciado cometiendo horrorosos crímenes ¿crees que me quedare con las manos cruzadas?!- hablo con voz contenida mientras golpeaba el volante del automóvil con frustración. Ni Haruka ni Ishii se atrevieron a intervenir en la disputa.

-Solo digo que no llegas a entender la extensión del problema en el que te estas metiendo- continuo intentando persuadirlo con tono serio y pausado, como si estuviera tratando con un niño.

-Puede que no, pero algo hare- término la discusión con despecho mientras Yakumo suspiraba rendido ante su terquedad. Nuevamente el silencio hizo acto de presencia en el pequeño espacio haciendo aún más tenso el ambiente.

-Haruka ¿Que te dijo Hata?- la voz monótona del psíquico corto el silencio bruscamente de nuevo haciendo que la nombrada se sobresaltara ante la repentina atención. Yakumo la observaba atento a través del reflejo en el vidrio.

-Que no anduviera sola- trato de tragarse el nudo que se le formo en la garganta y se encogió de hombros con tristeza sin atreverse a mirarlo. Los presentes voltearon a verla con atención y sorpresa.

-Sin duda entras en el patrón que nos dio Hata-san- murmuro con voz baja y consternada Ishii.

-Medio Japón entra en el patrón- contesto bruscamente Yakumo a lo que el joven detective respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero aun así no te quedes sola- el consejo enmascarado como advertencia dicho con la voz fuerte de Gotou y su mirada seria por el espejo retrovisor no hizo que Haruka se calmara.

-No pensaba hacerlo… solo por si las dudas…- desvió la mirada para prestar atención al paisaje nocturno, tratando de olvidar todo. Después de varios minutos, el auto de Gotou paro frente a la estación de policía.

-Ishii investiga si ha habido algún asesinato en el callejón donde se encontró el cuerpo de Shirayuki y averigua todo lo que puedas sobre esta patente, Yakumo y yo interrogaremos al esposo de Shirayuki - le ordeno al joven detective mientras anotaba en un papel lo que parecía ser el número de una patente y se lo entrego.

-Lo hare enseguida detective Gotou- los tres integrantes del auto vieron como la figura del joven detective se alejaba corriendo.

-¿Y eso?

-Intuición.

-¿Siquiera sabes qué es eso?- pregunto con burla Yakumo.

-Sabes, calladito te ves más bonito ¿cierto Haruka?

-Jajajaja tienes razón Gotou-san- la suave risa de la joven alivio el ambiente pesado, haciendo sonreír a Gotou y molestando un poco a Yakumo, quien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Además de los posibles enemigos de Ryota Shibuya, ¿hay algo más que les moleste sobre el?- intento iniciar la conversación la joven dama después de un momento.

\- Hay algo que me molesta pero no logro averiguar que es…- se notó la inquietud en la voz del fornido hombre.

-Bueno ahora lo averiguaremos- el vehículo se detuvo frente a una enorme casa blanca de techos altos y ventanas gigantes.

-¡Wow! Se nota que vive la buena vida…- comento Haruka con su voz suave y asombrada.

-Es el líder de una empresa multimillonaria ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que viviera en un complejo de apartamentos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo comentaba- el joven de ojos hetecromáticos sonrió divertido ante el gesto molesto de la chica.

-¡Ustedes dos tortolos apresúrense!- los jóvenes fulminaron con la mirada al detective, este solo los ignoro.

Estando frente a un enorme portón blanco que custodiaba recelosamente la mansión que protegía, Gotou mostro su placa a la pequeña cámara que estaba a su lado. De forma silenciosa, el portón les permitió ingresar al lugar.

Las majestuosas puertas de la gran mansión fueron abiertas por un hombre de mediana edad, alto, moreno y de cabello perfectamente arreglado, el hecho de que estuviera vestido con un elegante traje negro les dio a entender al grupo que se trataba del mayordomo.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenos días, soy el detective Gotou de la policía y ellos son mis asistentes, necesito ver al señor Shibuya- el mayordomo les dejo pasar después de inspeccionar la placa que le mostro Gotou.

-El señor acaba de llegar, por favor esperen en la sala de espera mientras le anuncio al señor sobre vuestra presencia- el apuesto mayordomo se retiró después de acompañarlos hasta una espaciosa sala amueblada con elegantes muebles blancos decorados de hermosos tonos dorados. Situado en medio de la sala había dos sillones largos enfrentados separados por una sencilla mesita de pie.

Las paredes estaban vestidas por exuberantes pinturas famosas. Una de las paredes había sido convertida en una enorme estantería con millones de libros de todo tipo. Había además una linda y cálida chimenea de leño dividiéndola a la mitad. El sillón puesto estratégicamente frente de la chimenea revelaba la cantidad de veces que su dueño pasaba noches de invierto disfrutando su calidez con algún libro en las manos. Por si mismo era un hermoso lugar pero un tanto desolado.

-No me gusta este lugar- comento bajo Haruka mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Ahora entiendes lo que me molesta- Gotou se dispuso a sentarse en el cómodo sillón que estaba cerca de ellos mientras intentaba alejar de su cabeza la rara sensación de estar en un manicomio.

-Es culpa de las paredes, el blanco da la impresión de ser muy frio y desolado, aunque da mucha luz- el joven psíquico recorría con una mirada curiosa toda la sala y al ver la estantería de libros, sin consulta, se acercó a ellos.

-Oye no toques nada- la advertencia de Gotou ni siquiera llego a los oídos de Yakumo.

-Si tienes interés en alguno de esos libros, con mucho gusto te lo obsequiare- los presentes exaltados se voltearon rápidamente para ver la fuente de la voz desconocida. Sin embargo, Yakumo no registró su presencia, su mente estaba más interesada en otra cosa.

Las puertas se cerraron silenciosamente detrás de un joven hombre de unos 30 años vestido con una camisa de lino celeste claro con un chaleco negro arriba que hacia juego junto a unos caros pantalones negros y unos zapatos de marca, aun detrás de su ropa se notaba su cuerpo trabajado, moreno y alto, ojos color avellana clara y cabello castaño lacio. Su segura sonrisa junto a su decidida mirada le daba un aspecto influyente y arrogante pero a su vez alguien de suma confianza. El hombre nombrado como Ryota camino hacia el detective que ya conocía y estrecho su mano con fuerza a lo que Gotou respondió.

\- Detective.

-Señor Shibuya, déjeme presentarle a mis asistentes, ella es Haruka y el niño malcriado de allí se llama Yakumo-le mintió al rico empresario.

\- Es un placer conocerla, my lady- tomo la mano de Haruka y beso el dorso de su mano con elegancia.

-El placer es mío señor- la joven le devolvió la sonrisa sin inmutarse por el gesto caballeresco.

\- Es un gusto conocer al importante empresario Ryota Shibuya- comento con voz desinteresada Yakumo sin voltearse a mirarlo, lo que llamo la atención del empresario.

-¿Hay algo de allí que le interese, joven?

-En realidad no- el joven psíquico giro para mirar por primera vez al nuevo personaje y frunció el ceño al notar como sostenía la mano de Haruka.

-Primero que todo, lamento mucho su perdida. Veníamos para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el asesinato de su mujer- intervino Gotou al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Yakumo.

El joven empresario soltó delicadamente la mano de la joven y se giró para mirar al detective. Ante la mención de su difunta mujer, la expresión de la cara del empresario cambio de una de dolor profundo.

-Acabo de volver de su entierro, su familia es originario de Kioto, así que decidimos enterrarla allí. Si es para resolver el caso, lo que sea que necesite, si es posible, se lo diré- comento con firmeza pero con tristeza tintada en su voz.

-Señor, nos enteramos que tiene unas cuantas enemistades en su empresa ¿Se le ocurre alguien quien pudiera hacer esto?

\- Una empresa tan importante como la nuestra tiene muchos enemigos naturalmente, pero no se me ocurre alguien que pudiera hacer algo tan atroz como esto- desvió su mirada compungido.

-Ah sí, entonces ¿Que hay sobre Tsukiya?- intervino Yakumo con voz carente de emoción.

-¿Sobre Tsukiya?- el empresario se mostró sorprendido ante la mención de la empresa enemiga- Ellos son una empresa sin ningún tipo de ética moral, desde el presidente Tsukiya hasta sus más bajos subordinados. Sin embargo, no los creo capaz de tanto.

-Me entere de que sus productos rivalizan con los suyos, ¿Es por eso que tras descubrir sus secretos, intento eliminarlos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo hice lo que es moralmente correcto!- la voz enojada del viudo no logro intimidar al psíquico.

-¿En serio?- la sonrisa divertida de Yakumo se hizo presente, enojando más al empresario. Shibuya suspiro tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Conozco al señor Tsukiya desde que éramos unos niños, después de todo crecimos juntos. Nuestros abuelos comenzaron juntos esta empresa y la hicieron crecer rápidamente, ambos eran muy buenos empresarios. Después de la muerte de ambos, hubo un choque de opiniones entre nuestros padres, los siguientes sucesores, y ambos decidieron separarse, desde ahí nuestra enemistad solo creció con el tiempo.

-Déjeme adivinar, su padre se quedó con la mejor parte.

-¿Eh?

-Mi… mi padre tomo unas cuantas decisiones no muy honestas en aquella época.

-¿A qué se refiere?- intervino Gotou.

-Es fácil, antes de la muerte de los dueños originales, el padre del señor Shibuya robo todos los proyectos futuros que ya estaban en desarrollo y los patento como propios en secreto, después solo tuvo que hacer una pequeña riña para que el padre del señor Tsukiya decidiera disolver la sociedad, después de todo ambos no tenían muy buena relación. Su padre era la imagen del típico joven rico que disfrutaba la buena vida y el padre del señor Tsukiya era la imagen de un hombre trabajador volcado a su trabajo. Para cuando se diera cuenta de la trampa ya habría sido demasiado tarde. De esa forma, él no podría haber hecho nada.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono sorprendido el joven empresario.

-Lo leí hace mucho cuando el padre del señor Tsukiya trato de enviar a juicio a vuestro padre por fraude. Además, el encargado del desarrollo tecnológico era dirigido por el abuelo del señor Tsukiya y su abuelo se encargaba de la parte empresarial, promocional y financiera, no es raro que el padre del señor Tsukiya haya seguido los pasos de su padre y se haya volcado al desarrollo de nueva tecnología, en esa posición, su padre quien no tenía mucha experiencia necesitaba de los desarrollos del señor Tsukiya- la sala se envolvió en un pesado silencio.

\- Sin embargo después de haber incluso robado sus proyectos, los Tsukiya aún les pisaban los talones, necesitaban algo para hacerlos caer definitivamente. Gracias a Dios, Tsukiya cometió el error de ir por el mal camino, y usted se aprovechó de eso ¿Me equivoco?

-No puede ser…- la voz asombrada de Haruka interrumpió el pesado silencio.

-¿Y qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de mi esposa.

-Ah cierto, su difunta esposa, hay algo que me está molestando, vuestro matrimonio era solo para tapar las apariencias ¿No?- Gotou noto como el cuerpo de Shibuya tembló en sorpresa.

-Necesitaban distraer la atención que el juicio estaba dando, me pareció raro que mientras su padre estaba siendo culpado de fraude, usted se estuviera casándose, igualmente la gente no pareció notarlo y el juicio quedo en segundo plano, obviamente el padre del señor Tsukiya perdió, puesto que su padre patento antes los proyectos.

-Estas en lo correcto joven, nuestro matrimonio fue un matrimonio político, aun así, amaba y respetaba mucho a mi esposa- Haruka no pudo evitar duda de esa última frase.

-Su difunta esposa- lo corrigió Yakumo, ganándose una mirada fulminante del empresario.

-Yakumo, el señor Shibuya tiene razón, todo esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso.

-Un matrimonio arreglado y un enemigo que ha perdido mucho más que la dignidad y el prestigio de su familia, para mí si tiene mucho que ver- comento desinteresado Yakumo.

-Aun así, tanto el señor Shibuya como el señor Tsukiya tienen cuartadas confirmarles para la noche del asesinato, aunque no podemos descartar que haya mandado a alguien a hacer esto. Por el momento el señor Tsukiya es el principal sospechoso- Gotou comento de forma superficial mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Le ruego que no fume dentro de mi casa, estoy tratando de dejarlo.

-Oh, mi error, lo lamento- Gotou se disculpó rápidamente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que recién había prendido.

-Puede ser, es una posibilidad- comento distraído Yakumo, mientras su miraba volvía a vagar por el lugar hasta que se posó curioso sobre un hermoso florero elegantemente decorado sobre la chimenea.

\- De todos modos quiero saber algunos detalles más sobre la familia de su fallecida esposa, Yakumo, Haruka espérenme afuera- Haruka asintió levemente con la cabeza y saludo cortésmente al empresario quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Yakumo la siguió en silencio e inclino su cabeza en seña de saludo cuando paso por el lado del empresario.

-Una última cosa señor- el psíquico se paró sin mirar al viudo a su espalda- me gustaría saber ¿Es usted fanático de las lirios?

El comentario hizo que el joven empresario frunciera el ceño desconcertado.

-No, prefiero las rosas.

-Entonces ¿por qué las tiene en un florero tan caro?- Yakumo lo miro atentamente sobre su hombro al ver el gesto confundido del joven rico. Gotou y Haruka buscaron el objeto y lo identificaron sobre la chimenea.

-Me las regalaron, ¿eso tiene alguna importancia?-lo desafío con la mirada y la voz un poco crispada. Yakumo desvió su mirada de la suya para pasarla por las enormes puertas.

-¿Se podría saber quién es esa bondadosa persona?

-No lo sé, supuse que era de alguno de mis socios, estaban en la puerta con una tarjeta que decían "lamento su pérdida".

-¿Todavía tiene esa tarjeta?- Shibuya se encamino rápidamente hacia la chimenea y saco la tarjeta que estaba en la flores bien cubierta, si eso era lo que se necesitaba para que ese joven molesto se fuera se lo daría sin chistar. Con el entrecejo fruncido, el joven empresario le entrego de mala manera la tarjeta al psíquico.

-Gracias por la información, hasta luego señor Shibuya- con eso ambos jóvenes dejaron a los dos hombres en la sala.

Haruka seguía nerviosa a Yakumo hasta la salida de la mansión. No estaba muy segura pero creía que estaba enojado por algo. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que la dirección en la que iban no los guiaba a la salida.

-Etto… Yakumo ¿Estás enojado por algo?- la voz pausada de Haruka salió con más recelo de lo que había pretendido.

-No lo estoy.

-…..- la joven no estaba muy segura de sí seguir preguntando por su seguridad, hasta que noto los corredores de color avellana.

-Yakumo, por aquí no vinimos.

-¿Recién lo notas?- Haruka hizo mohín ante la respuesta desagradable.

-¡Pues sí, ¿A dónde diablos estas yendo?!

-A ningún lado en especial- venitas estilo anime aparecieron en la cabeza de Haruka. Cuando estaba por replicarle de nuevo, noto como el joven recorría con la mirada todas las salas por las que pasaban.

-¿Qué es-?

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?

-¿Perdón?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuándo dejas que te toquen tan libremente?- siguió interrogándola sin dignarse a mirarla.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Todavía no sabemos si Shibuya es el asesino y tú te comportas toda amable con él, por eso después eres el blanco.

-Puede ser… ¿Qué estabas preocupado por mí?

-No tiene caso preocuparse por un problema andante, es energía malgastada.

-¡Bueno, disculpa!

-Esa actitud tuya molesta- continuo el joven ignorando sus palabras- siempre te rindes ante los demás tan fácilmente, deberías cambiarlo.

La joven paro en seco por el shock. Después de procesarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente por esas palabras. Yakumo sonaba como… ¿celoso? Dios debería castigarla por pensar tal locura, era totalmente ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz… Sin su consentimiento, Haruka sonrió feliz mientras seguía al joven que sin parase a esperarla había continuado caminando.

-Señorita, no debería andar por aquí- los jóvenes se dieron vuelta rápidamente ante la voz conocida, el apuesto mayordomo los miraba con expresión seria.

-Discúlpeme, nos perdimos buscando la salida- Haruka se defendió en modo de disculpa, el mayordomo se le quedo mirando exceptivo. Nerviosa Haruka se retorció ante su penetrante mirada y le devolvió la miraba arrepentida. El mayordomo suspiro rendido ante la miraba de cachorrito de la chica y los dirigió a través de los enormes pasillos hacia la salida.

-Dígame señor ¿Desde cuándo trabaja en este lugar?- empezó a interrogar Yakumo. El joven mayordomo lo miro de reojo por encima de su hombro.

-Desde hace 10 años.

-¡¿Desde hace 10 años? ¿Cuántos años tiene?!- pregunto sorprendida Haruka casi gritando, Yakumo suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza. El apuesto mayordomo sonrió divertido ante la explosión de sinceridad de la joven.

-Tengo 39 años, señorita.

-Oh, lo lamento por la ruda pregunta- Haruka agacho la cabeza sonrojada mientras el mayordomo seguía sonriendo amablemente.

-Entonces ¿Cómo era la relación entre vuestros amos?- Yakumo se aprovechó del estado de ánimo más relajado que se había formado para seguir con su cuestionario.

-Bueno, ellos eran muy distantes, como me imagino saben, su matrimonio era por conveniencia, habían puestos muchas pautas para convivir juntos.

-¿Usted era cercano a la señora de la casa?

-No del todo- el recorrido continúo.

-Gracias por la información- Yakumo mostro el debido respeto al mayordomo.

-De nada señor.

Después de saludar al mayordomo, ambos salieron para encontrarse con Gotou esperándolos en la patrulla.

-Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo- comento cuando ambos subieron al automóvil.

-¿Eso importa? Hice lo que me pediste después de todo.

-¿Eh?- pregunto desconcertada Haruka.

-¿Y?

-Pues hasta lo que conseguí ver, no había nada allí.

-Ya veo- el viejo detective se dispuso a ponerse en marcha.

-Wow, esperen ¿De qué están hablando?

-Le pedí a Yakumo que revisara si había algún espíritu en la casa de Shibuya, más específicamente si estaba el espíritu de Shirayuki, mientras yo lo interrogaba.

-Pero no lo vi en la mansión.

-Oooh. Si hubiera estado, eso habría significado que…

-Que la mataron allí- sentencio Yakumo- Ya que el espíritu de Shirayuki no se encuentra donde se encontró su cuerpo, solo puede estar donde la asesinaron.

-Oh…

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Sobre Ryota Shibuya por supuesto!

-Bueno, tú llevas más años de policía que yo ¿Qué impresión te dio?

-Completamente falsa.

-Pues para mí fue lo mismo, un mal acto, además según el mayordomo su relación era distante.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que ese hombre hablara? ¿Qué clase de maga utilizaste?

-La de Haruka- comento indiferente.

-¿Eh?- comentaron a la vez Gotou y Haruka.

-¿Fui de ayuda en algo?

-¿Qué hiciste Haruka?

-No se ja ja….

-Solo se comportó como la idiota que es.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Jajajajaja.

-¡Gotou-san!

-Jajaja si, si, lo lamento- se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban por caerse- Aunque ahora tengo curiosidad, las emociones que vi en él era verdaderas cuando le di la noticia.

-¿Estás seguro que no solo te engaño?

-Cuando estas en este trabajo por tanto tiempo como yo, eres capaz de ver a través de esas emociones en esos momentos.

-¿No será que solo te esas oxidando?- sonrió de forma divertida.

-¡Que no es eso!-comento enojado.

-Entonces… ¿Puede que haya ocurrió algo que hizo que ese hombre se volviera de esa forma?- intervino Haruka sin pensar.

-¿Lo están amenazando?- dejo escapar sus pensamientos Gotou.

-No lo sabemos, esto es solo intuición, pero no creo que él lo haya hecho.

-¿Siquiera sabes lo que es eso?

-A diferencia de ti, si lo sé- varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Gotou- Creo que he estado viendo muchas flores hoy.

-¿Flores?

-Todas las flores tienen un significado especial según el lenguaje de las flores, las flores que le mandaron al señor Shibuya eran lirios- comento al aire como si pensara para sí mismo.

-Si no me equivoco los lirios significan "confió en ti o te quiero" ¿no?- comento Gotou recordando las cosas que sabía.

-No te veo como jardinero Gotou.

-¡A mi esposa le gustan las flores!

-Wow, lo aprendiste por ella, que romántico eres Gotou-san- sonrieron ambos jóvenes.

-¡Cállense!

-Con el tiempo el significado de las flores a cambiado dependiendo cuando son usadas las mismas, el lirio se usa a menudo como flor de funeral, simboliza la vida eterna después de la muerte, en especial el lirio blanco- informo el joven psíquico.

-Oh, no lo sabía, espera. ¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Eh?- esta vez fue Gotou quien sonrió divertido.

-Me lo enseño mi tío- el silencio sepulcral se extendió en el auto. Gotou suspiro pesado y se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, nervioso.

-¿Crees que esas flores se las envió el asesino?- intento desviar el tema el detective.

-Parece un chiste de mal gusto sinceramente, si fue el asesino, primero conoce bien al marido de la mujer que asesino y segundo, es un cínico y arrogante, alguien bastante peligroso.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que parece ¿cierto?

-Si lo será.


End file.
